The Light's Guidance
by Child of Azeroth
Summary: A year after the events of Pandaria - Anduin and Kathanna find their friendship blooming into youthful romance. However, it cannot develop as easy as in a fairytale when politics, demons and war is surrounding their lives. Anduin and Kathanna face new struggles as they assume their new roles on Azeroth while seeking guidance within each other's hearts.
1. A Year Apart

_"Dear Anduin,_

_I cannot recall if I have ever mentioned it to you, but I was born on the coldest day of winter.  
At the time that I am writing to you this letter – this is today. My birthday.  
I'm celebrating my twentieth birthday in the middle of nowhere in the deserts of Tanaris. It's hot here day and night. Nothing is visible but sand, for miles. And just when I thought it couldn't have gotten worse – last night, our camp was attacked by some giant silithid pests that occupy the area. We fought until sunrise – it was horrible. However, my squad was kind enough and saved me a slice of cherry pie for my special occasion. I suppose I should appreciate the small things in life?_

_Word have reached us that Thrall has located Garrosh… and put an end to him. This means our mission is drawing to its end. Admiral Taylor is convinced there are some goblin mercenaries that used to work for Garrosh and might possess the technology they used in Siege of Orgrimmar. We're intending to travel west and put a stop to all those who were ever in contact with Garrosh, before coming home._

_I hope your studies are going well. You're probably reading this by your fireplace, surrounded by soft pillows and tasty desserts.  
I have to admit, I'm quite envious._

_Best wishes,  
K. A."_

"Late night reading, Your Majesty?"  
Wyll's voice – despite ever so familiar – caused the Prince to jump startled out of his chair; instinctively, he folded the letter in half.  
"Wyll-!" blabbered Anduin flustered.  
"Forgive me, my Prince." Said the servant while giving him a small bow. "I came only to drop the freshly washed clothes. I thought you would be asleep by now and was hoping I would not wake you up."  
"You do not have to apologize, Wyll." Exhaled Anduin as he ran his fingers through his now, long, blonde hair and resumed the seat at his desk. Wyll gently placed the basket he was carrying of on one of the cushions. Since Anduin was awake anyway, Wyll began folding the clothes into the Prince's closet.  
"How is Lady Kathanna?" asked Wyll his gazed remaining focused on the laundry.

Anduin blushed at his question. Wyll didn't even have to look to know Anduin has been reading Kathanna's letter. After all, his loyal servant was the only one who knew about his frequent communication with Kathanna. He trusted the old servant with this secret.  
As Kathanna suggested, the two of them exchanged letters throughout the entire year that they have been apart. She has been writing detailed stories of her missions, the success and occasional funny stories that she has been experiencing while traveling with the 7th Legion squad. Kathanna would also send him some of her drawings of the views she was witnessing as the journeyed around Azeroth, which Anduin would proudly display the favorite drawings on his desk mirror.

The Prince would often reply about how his studies of priesthood were going and share the gossip he has heard around the Stormwind Keep. In his opinion – his letters weren't as half as interesting as hers but regardless, whenever he would receive a letter from Kathanna – Anduin would immediately rush to write a reply.

A whole year. That's how long they have been apart, and Light knows how much more.  
It pained Anduin, he has missed her dearly. Waiting for her letters was always agony, as the Prince always feared that one day – the letters would stop coming.

"She has celebrated her birthday a while ago. She has turned twenty." Said Anduin as his eyes went over the sentences where Kathanna described her celebration. "I wish I knew; I would have sent her a gift."  
"I had no idea Lady Kathanna was older than you." Wyll spoke with slight surprise in his voice.  
"Only by three years." Shrugged Anduin unimpressed.  
"No offense, my Prince, but I do not think the gift would have been a good idea anyway." Confessed Wyll. "Mainly because I have doubts this bird would be capable of carrying a gift of _any _size." He said while pointing at Kathanna's falcon, Valor, who was taking its rest next to Anduin's desk. As if the falcon understood the human language – Valor released a loud screech as a complain. It caused Anduin to chuckle, Valor was more intelligent than everyone thought. Wyll coughed in minor annoyance at the falcon, and pursed with arranging the laundry.  
Anduin reached out for the envelope and took out another folded paper, he couldn't help but laugh the moment he unfolded it. It was another drawing done by Kathanna, however unlike the gorgeous detailed sketched of landscapes and animals, this one had mere semi-circle lines tied into one another, as if representing hills, with a small, thin tree drawn in the middle of the 'dunes.' There was a message written by Kathanna above the drawing:  
_"I am not exaggerating when I'm saying there is NOTHING but sand here."_

Anduin found himself smiling as he could hear Kathanna's voice as he read the letter. With Garrosh Hellscream gone, and the 7th Legion hunting down whatever remained of his loyalists, Anduin could only hope that the next letter he would receive from Kathanna would inform him that she's returning to Stormwind.

"Your Majesty, I would advise you to go to bed." Spoke Wyll while finishing arranging the last item of clothing in the closet. "You must be awake quite early tomorrow."  
"Remind me again, what's the reason?" sighed Anduin as he folded Kathanna's letter and drawing into the envelope and hid it in his locked drawer with the rest of their correspondences.  
"The tailor will be arriving in the morning to measure you for your new outfit. You must look presentable for the upcoming ball."  
"Why I can't wear what I have already?" moaned Anduin as he rose from the chair. Before heading to bed, Anduin reached out for a small bowl and poured some water into it. He placed on the desk next to Valor, who would be resting in his chamber until Anduin would send another letter to Kathanna.  
"Because you sprung like a weed in mere months!" Complained Wyll. "And this ball is organized for you to find a suitable noble partner. You have to look most admirable."

Ah yes. The royal ball where noble families and merchants would bring their daughters in order to introduce them to the Prince and hopefully arrange a royal engagement. It was due to Genn's persuasion that Varian has finally decided to host this event. _"You're not getting any younger or not even planning on getting married! Then you might as well think of grandchildren!"_ commented the king of Gilneas.  
Ordinarily, the King and the head of the noble family would plan the engagement without the young couple's consent, however, knowing how Anduin was against a forced marriage, the least King Varian could do is have a ball in hope that Anduin would find a suitable partner of noble birth by choice.  
Nonetheless – the Prince of Stormwind did not care for this ball at all. Arrange him a wife or throw him a party with hundreds of ladies - his heart was already set for someone else.  
Despite being a year apart, Anduin's infatuation for Kathanna did not fade away. The young monk, who acted at his bodyguard during his journey in Pandaria, became his closet friend throughout their travels. Kathanna was kind, honorable and loyal. And most of all, she respected Anduin for choosing the path of priesthood, instead of following the tradition of a warrior king.  
Around the time he thought Kathanna was dead, he has realized that she meant more to him than a friend – a feeling Anduin has never had before.  
He was bitter at himself for not confessing these feelings to her before her departure – and he could not wait for her return to finally speak his heart out to her. However, there were times when Anduin had doubts. What if Kathanna did no reciprocate those feelings? Or what if she did only at the beginning but due to being apart for so long, she has found someone else? All these theories were plausible but Anduin were always pushing them away. In the end, Anduin wished nothing more but for Kathanna to return safe to Stormwind.

Anduin did not reply to Wyll, he only released a small groan in complain. He laid into his bed and pulled the cover over him while Wyll was extinguishing the lit candles. Then, the servant bowed and mumbled a _"Good night."_ to Anduin as he began walking out of the room, carrying the empty basket.  
"Wyll." Called out Anduin. The servant stopped mid-way and turned to Anduin, waiting for the Prince to continue: "What if I don't want to be with a noble girl? What if I might… have feelings towards someone else?"  
Wyll did not answer at first. He blinked at the Prince, it was obvious he was searching for a reply to give to Anduin.  
"Sadly, I cannot answer that, my Prince." Sighed Wyll. "In my entire life I've witnessed your family being arranged married to a noble partner – nobody has ever confessed to be infatuated with a commoner. I think this is something you should discuss with your father."  
Anduin sighed. Of course, Wyll could not answer such a question. Anduin nodded at his servant, allowing him to leave and shut his eyes, hoping he would have no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

"I've heard Lady Monford is very excited to attend the ball, my Prince." Said Georgio Bolero, one of the most expensive and expert tailors in Stormwind City. His voice was filled with enthusiasm, as he wrapped a measuring tape around the Prince's waist and wrote down the numbers of his size. Anduin stood unmoved as the tailor did his work, rarely partaking in the conversation as he was still half-asleep. Georgio was so focused, he did not realize he was talking to himself: "She is a lovely gal! Skilled in music, talented in dancing! Long wavy golden hair, beautiful green eyes, pearl skin and the bosoms shaped like melons!"  
Anduin furrowed at the tailor's perverted comment and threw him a small glare.  
"You're making me uncomfortable, Georgio..." Complained the Prince.  
"My apologies, your Majesty." Coughed the brunette, bearded man as he shifted from measuring Anduin's waist to his neck.  
"It's not the hair color that matters to me or… the size of her bosoms…"  
"Ah, let me guess… it's what's inside that matters?" said the tailor with a sly smile.  
"Yes. I want someone who understands me, and doesn't treat me like a child nor a royalty – but an equal."  
"You are truly noble, dear Anduin. I am sure you will find your equal partner at the ball."  
Before Anduin could protest against the ball once more, the door to his chamber opened and Wyll entered.  
"How are the measurements going?" asked the servant as he carried a tray of tea and cookies.  
"We are almost done!" exclaimed Georgio. "Then we can proceed to selecting the material and color."  
"How quick will be able to be finished with the outfit?" inquired Wyll while placing a small spoon of sugar into the tea just like Anduin likes. "The King has just decided on a date for the ball."  
"What? He did?" intervened Anduin, surprised to hear that there is date since the idea of the ball has just appeared a couple of days ago.  
"It seems the nobility is pressuring your father to do it as soon as possible. And you know him very well." Chuckled Wyll. "He's either silently tolerating these people's desires or he yells at them. The King decided the diplomatic option. The ball will be held in two days."  
Anduin sighed while lowering his head, Georgio grunted disapproving and forced Anduin to lift his head high again.  
Perhaps having the ball happening so soon is for the best – the sooner it happens, the quicker he is done with it and does not have to keep hearing about it.  
"Did my father say anything else?" asked Anduin. Wyll shook his head and handed Anduin the cup of tea.  
"A royal messenger interrupted the discussion, something regarding the militia. I left to deliver the news to you, my Prince."  
Finally, Georgio has finished with his measuring and allowed Anduin to finally relax and take a seat. The Prince took a sip of his black tea.  
"The militia?" repeated Anduin while analyzing every possible message that would involve the militia. "I hope it's nothing regarding another battle…"  
"You could listen to it for yourself, your Majesty." Said Wyll with a small smile. It was clear to the servant that Anduin did not enjoy spending his morning listening to the tailor boasting about young ladies and discussing the different shades of blue. Wyll's suggestion was an opportunity for Anduin to escape from this. Anduin exchanged looks with Wyll and gave him a smile.  
"Good idea." Said Anduin as he rose from the chair.  
"W-what about the outfit?" complained Georgio.  
"Decide for yourself what would suit me more." Anduin spoke with haste as he exited his room. "I trust you!"

Anduin walked with in a hasting pace towards the throne room, hoping he could still catch the messenger delivering the report. The door was slightly open with allowed him to hear the conversation:  
"When are the soldiers arriving?" Varian's voice echoed in the throne room.  
"By our calculations, based on when we received the report and how far it takes them to reach Stormwind – tomorrow at dawn, my King." Said the messenger humbly, he was standing in the middle of the throne room, carrying nothing but a small messenger bag at his side. "And they insist for the ceremony to be held the moment they arrive. This is the second week that they are keeping his body. The mage's magic cannot keep it from rotting away for too long."  
"What's going on?" asked Anduin as he entered the throne room, he furrowed at the sight of Varian, who was sitting displeased in his throne. "Father. You look grim." Noticed Anduin, and he couldn't help but become worried.  
Varian sighed, with a wave of hand he dismissed the royal messenger and sank into his throne. He rubbed his eyes, soaking in the information he has just received. Then after a small pause, the King spoke:  
"Admiral Taylor has passed away on a mission. Killed by a necromancer." Answered Varian with a grim tone. "The 7th Legion members are returning to Stormwind to give him a proper burial."  
"The 7th Legion squad that was chasing the left of Garrosh's Horde?" asked Anduin, his heart already filled with sorrow when he heard the news. Varian gave him a nod.  
"With Garrosh being killed by Thrall, I hardly believe there are many of his loyalists left." Said the King. "The 7th Legion deserve to return home and give their leader an honorable farewell."

Anduin felt conflicted. The news of Taylor's passing, clearly upset him. The Admiral was nothing but utmost respectful and loyal to Anduin and the royal crown. He loved the Alliance above all. And many would mourn his death.  
However, the return of the 7th Legion means Kathanna is finally returning back to Stormwind. Based on what he heard from the messenger – there was no meaning in writing a letter. Soon, he will see her again.  
"The moment Admiral's squad arrives – they will hold a service and bury him." Continued Varian. "We will have to attend that, Anduin."  
"With honor, father." Said the Prince. "Admiral Taylor deserves to be guided to the Light by us all."  
Varian gave his son a small smile and sighed. The news of Taylor's death shook him.  
"Carry on with your duties for today, son." Exhaled Varian. "I'll see you later."

Anduin nodded as his father - there wasn't much to be said. A good man passed away and tomorrow they would send him to rest in peace.  
Anduin thought of Kathanna - witnessing the death of her superior must pain her. It's certainly not the reunion he imagined. How would he approach to her? How will she react to seeing him again in these grieving times? What will he say? It felt like mere condolences won't suffice. Anduin's mind felt as if it was boiling, imagining scenarios what could happen, both positive and negative. He already wished this day to be over.  
In moments of doubts like these, Anduin always sought the shelter of the Cathedral. With haste – he returned into his chamber to grab with cloak, mumbling he has some urgent _"priesthood duty to attend to." _to Wyll and Georgio. He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and covered his golden head with its hood, while exiting the castle through one of the servant's entrance.  
Stormwind City was busy during morning, merchant delivering goods, guards patrolling, children running to school. All the citizens were carrying on with their daily life. It was so crowded that it would be impossible for anyone to recognize Anduin.  
At least he hoped so.

He walked next to the canals and crossed the breach to enter the Cathedral Square. The massive doors of the Cathedral of Light were largely open, welcoming any visitors. Anduin quietly slipped inside. Sitting on the first bench that he found empty, attempting his best to not attract any unwanted attention. He gazed into the large glass window, watching the beautiful sunrays shining the halls of the cathedral.  
He always felt like peace. Although, many believed the Light is within everyone, Anduin always felt as if the Light was _closer_ in this place. He lowered his head and clasped his hands together, mumbling a prayer for Kathanna and her squad to arrive safe in Stormwind.  
And for their reunion to go smoothly.

* * *

The grey skies and the cold wind indicated an upcoming storm. As if Elwynn Forest was mourning Taylor's passing as well. Anduin walked behind his father towards the Cathedral, with two royal guards following them on each of their side. No words were exchanged between father and son. It was a day filled with sorrow.  
Genn Greymane went ahead to the service, Anduin and his father were the last to arrive.

When they entered the Cathedral, all the seats were already filled with soldiers, friends and family of Taylor, and at the end of the altar – eight soldiers, dressed in gold and blue armor with the 7th Legion tabard decorating them, stood around a coffin. The last squad to fight side by side with Admiral Taylor.  
Everyone stood up at the sight of the King and the Prince entering, and only when the royal family took their seat in the front row, next to the King of Gilneas – everyone else sat down again. Taylor's family, were also sitting in the front of row, on the right side of the room. They bowed their heads, distinctly moved by the fact that the Wrynns came to Taylor's funeral. There was no greater honor, than having a king mourning the loss of your family, together with you.  
Anduin analyzed everyone present in the Cathedral. He instantly recognized, Eredes, a fellow priestess and Kathanna's close friend, who was sitting behind the altar, preparing to deliver a speech once the ceremony would begin. Sorrow and tiredness were visible on her freckled face, and Anduin couldn't help but notice that the priestess trimmed her red hair. It used to cascade over her shoulder, all the way down to her abdomen. Now, its length ended only slightly above her chest, however, it was voluminous as ever.  
Anduin's eyes kept roaming, analyzing the face of each soldier that belonged to Taylor's unit.  
When he spotted _her_ – his eyes widen and his heartbeat increased its pace.

Kathanna stood further from him, towards the right side of the altar, holding the banner of the 7th Legion next to the coffin, while having another fellow soldier in exact same pose as her on the other side.  
Anduin gasped at how much has she changed over one year. It was seen underneath her leather armor that her muscles were more built, her hair was longer, its tips resting right on her shoulders. However, she still kept to her traditional hairstyle – having a small braid on the left side of her head – with Snowbeak's feather attached to its end. It was astounding how after so much traveling and fighting, she managed not to lose this precious token. Anduin's could not be sure, but her hair even seemed of a slight lighter shade than before, most likely because of her long travels into the hot sun. She looked more mature, more feminine and despite the sorrowful event, she was holding the 7th Legion banner with pride. Anduin could not keep his eyes off her.  
Unlike Eredes, who did not mind expressing her sadness – Kathanna's expression was stone. She stared unblinking into the forward direction, and her eyes did not shine as they usually do.  
It was clear – she was mourning the Admiral's passing. Anduin wasn't sure if Kathanna noticed him or not, based on her frozen stance.

Finally, one of the 7th Legion soldier gave Eredes a nod, signaling the priestess to begin. She rose from the chair and approached the altar. The priestess took a deep breath before speaking loud enough to be heard within the entire cathedral.  
"We have gathered here today, to deliver Admiral Taylor to the Light." Her voice echoed within the chamber. "His numerous accomplishments on the battlefield, serving his people will not be forgotten. For many of us, he as more than a mere superior – he was a mentor, a guide, a father-figure. And he will forever be remembered as a true hero of the Alliance." Anduin noticed Eredes choking back tears as she continued: "He deserved a longer life, but he has decided to sacrifice himself in order to save _us_, and we promise you that his sacrifice was _not_ in vein!" Eredes paused and glanced down at the open casket, where Admiral Taylor's soulless body laid. He wore his armor with his sword laid on his chest. It was painful to see someone so strong and full of life as a pale, silent corpse. "The Light… May the Light bring him peace." Said Eredes in the end with a small head bow.

She took a step back, in an indication that she has finished her speech. Two of the 7th Legion soldiers picked up the lid of the coffin and placed it above, sealing Admiral Taylor in his resting crate. Then, two more soldiers approached and picked up the coffin. Finally, it was Kathanna who signaled them to walk outside the cathedral by hitting the end point of her banner on the tile floor of the chamber. The 7th Legion squad were the first one to exit, followed by Varian and Anduin, then Taylor's family and friends and finally, the rest of the Stormwind militia.  
During the walk from the Cathedral towards the funeral, Kathanna and the other soldier that was carrying the banner were walking in front of everyone, acting as both guards of the coffin and guides. Those behind were laying flowers as they walked, mumbling a prayer to the Admiral.  
Anduin couldn't do anything but walk in silence until they've reached the military side of the graveyard. The resting place of all of the soldiers that gave their life to the Alliance. A burying place for Taylor was already prepared. Kathanna and the second banner-carrier walked over to each side of the grave and turned in front of the entire gathering.

Their eyes met. And Anduin's heart skipped a beat.

Kathanna's eyes softened at his sight but her expression remained cold.  
Eredes, once again walked in front of everyone, delivering one final speech:  
"May he walk within the Light to his resting place." At the end of the sentence, the same soldiers that carried his coffin began letting it down by ropes as deep as the grave would allow them.  
As Taylor's coffin kept on lowering and lowering, some began humming a tune – widely known to be sang at the burial of a soldier. Varian himself, was quietly singing along. Anduin noticed a single tear slipping down on Kathanna's cheek. However, she did not move to wipe it away, she remained in her pose – like a good soldier, until Admiral Taylor was finally resting in his grave.  
Once the grave was sealed, King Varian was the first one to place a flower wreath upon his grave.

The ceremony was finally over, some of the Stormwind militia saluted the grave and left. Others, mostly Taylor's friends and family knelt down, crying over their loss. The squad of the 7th Legion retreated to the side, allowing them to mourn in peace. Anduin watched as Kathanna allowed the banner to rest against a tree and joined the small circle that her comrades in arms has just formed.

"A good service, for a good man." Spoke King Greymane quietly. Varian gave a nod in agreement.  
"Come, son. Let give those soldiers proper condolences." Said Varian as he began walking towards the 7th Legion squad.  
Upon the sight of the Wrynn family, the soldiers attempted to bow but Varian stopped them with a wave of hand before they could.  
"Admiral Taylor would send me reports of your progress." Began Varian. "You have traveled to every corner of Azeroth, far away from home, to ensure the Alliance is safe from Hellscream tyranny. Taylor wrote proudly about all of you – and I swear to the Light, he was honored to have you as his soldiers."  
Anduin smiled at his father's heartfelt speech, Varian was always good as speeches, but that was because he was always preparing ahead. This time, Anduin could _feel_ that the words came out of the King's heart.  
One of the women teared up, covering her face with her palm. Eredes, who was standing slightly behind Kathanna, wrapped her arms around her friend, burying her face into Kathanna's back. Kathanna looked at Anduin and gave him a small smile. It was so familiar to witness this smile again.  
After an entire morning of sealing their emotions away, the 7th Legion finally allowed themselves to grieve, despite the fact that they were in front of the royal family.  
"And we were honored to have him as our leader, my King." Said one of the soldiers that carried the coffin. "We thank you for attending this service." Bowed the soldier.  
"I can imagine you must be exhausted, as much as emotionally from losing your superior, as physically from traveling from Kalimdor in such short notice." Continued Varian. "The eight of you have returned to bury your Admiral but you also deserve a hero's welcome. Tonight, you will feast at the royal gardens!"  
All of the squad exchanged surprised looks, even Anduin's eyes widen at his father.  
"Y-your Majesty." Intervened Eredes. "We _cannot_ possibly deserve a feast next to a king!"  
"You are soldiers, hand-picked by Taylor to be promoted to the elite team of the militia. That says enough about what kind of people you are – and if I'm not mistaken, your squad left Stormwind City soon after the Siege of Orgrimmar. You have missed the parade. It's the least I can do to celebrate your deeds and allow to properly mourn your leader."  
"You are too kind, King Varian!" exclaimed one of the soldiers.  
Varian stood proudly, watching the members of the 7th Legion lightening up at the sound of a celebration.  
"I will have the guards know your names when you come in. I will see you all tonight."

Excited, the unit did not insist on refusing such a kind offer from the King. They humbly agreed on attending the feast in honor of Taylor and to celebrate their homecoming.  
Anduin was impressed by his father, and tremendously exited for this event. It was quite a fine opportunity for a reunion with Kathanna. Anduin also agreed with his father – the 7th Legion deserved this celebration.  
Kathanna smiled at Anduin and gave him a small bow. Her expression finally warmed up - Anduin found himself excited about this small feast and he knew he would not be able to focus on his duties for today until sunset.  
Anduin, together with Varian retreat to their castle, allowing the soldiers to rest until the evening.

* * *

Varian kept the feast very private, having only the squad members, Anduin, Genn and his wife Mia present. The 7th Legion unit were modest at first, nervous sitting at a table next to their kings. However, after a mug or two of ale, the soldiers loosened up – and the feast itself lighted up with tears of both laughter and sorrow, jokes, adventuring stories and lots of singing. Varian excitedly asked the soldiers about them, where are they from and what are their skills. Everyone participated in the conversation, including Kathanna, who was sitting across Anduin at the table.  
However, all this time, Anduin and Kathanna did not exchange a single private conversation. They acted as if they barely knew each other, as a mere soldier and a Prince. As if a year of exchanging letter never happened. Whenever their eyes would meet, Kathanna would give him a smile – but only that.  
Anduin could barely remember the names of the entire unit, especially since they all have given themselves nicknames. Eredes was _"Carrot"_, quite obvious. Kathanna's nickname was _"Hatchling" _– apparently because Kathanna has only recently "hatched" as a monk, and also because of the fact that Kathanna is the most petite out of the entire squad, resembling a tiny hatchling. Kathanna glared whenever someone would address her by the nickname, but Anduin could read on her face, that deep down she didn't mind it as badly as she claimed.

In many cases Anduin had to act surprise upon hearing one of the stories, since Kathanna covered most of her experiences and amusing stories in her letters. Nonetheless, it was enjoyable to hear them again, this time with the members of the squad correcting each other, or acting out the scenes they've been through. It was an enjoyable evening; these eight soldiers were good-heart and interesting people.  
Mia and Genn were the first to retreat, the unpleasant, cloudy weather was putting Mia in a sleepy state, so she did not have the strength to stay up all night.

By the late night, some of the 7th Legion soldier have quite plenty of ale and their behavior became more and more amusing. One would begin telling a story and would just stop to laugh half for a minute. Ordinarily, Varian would not find that sort of behavior amusing, but seeing how this was the way the soldiers grieved their leader – the King let it slide.  
At some point, Varian (after consuming quite an amount of wine), found himself tired as well. He declared that he will be returning to the castle. The King was generous, and allowed the squad to continue their celebration, with the condition they don't cause any commotion. Anduin wished his father a good night, but decided to remain with the 7th Legion slightly longer.  
"Keep an eye on them." Whispered Varian to one of his guards because retreating to his quarters.  
Despite the King leaving, the party kept on going as they started to pour another round of beer.  
"Alston, you still owe me the answer to that one question." Said Tiny. He was a large man, with dark short hair and a thick beard, with a large scar cutting through his right eyebrow. His nickname was ironic on purpose – he was called _"Tiny"_ but he was the largest and tallest member of the group. Kathanna, who had her arms crossed, shot Tiny a glare and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not answerin' that so shut it." She said as she took another sip of her ale.  
"Ugh, this again?" complained Eredes, with a smile on her face. "You keep going around this conversation for _weeks_!" she shot a glare to both of them but Tiny only laughed it off.  
"_Weeks_?" intervened a rogue male, whom Anduin could not remember the name or the nickname. "Try _months_!"  
"What's this about?" intervened Anduin curiously. He noticed the moment he asked the question, Kathanna's face flustered bright red and she chugged her entire beer.  
"Nothin' of importance, Your Majesty." She attempted to drop the conversation and waved her hand. For some reason, her answer only caused Tiny to laugh even harder.  
Anduin chuckled at the atmosphere, he finished his glass of wine and rose from his chair.  
"I will return shortly; I need to stretch my legs." Excused himself the Prince.

Despite being more than a year since his incident with the Divine Bell, Anduin has never fully recovered. Sitting down for too long would cause his muscles too ache, same if he would do too much exercise. _"The bones will always remember the pain." _Said once Prophet Velen. The draenei encouraged Anduin to always have small walks, to ease his pain.  
Anduin felt small raindrops atop of his head, so he sheltered underneath an archway which had a small fountain, slightly further from where the group was standing. He watched amusingly as the soldiers were singing and joking, toasting their mugs in celebration. It was the sincerest happiness Anduin has ever witness. He could not imagine how dreadful must have been to be constantly on the road in danger. While Pandaria had its own dangers, he was often provided with comfort and safety (thanks to Kathanna). Nonetheless, Anduin was confident the 7th Legion had a dreadful year and they were more than delighted to be finally home.  
He leaned on the pillar, and gazed up at the sky. It was still cloudy, with small raindrops occasionally reaching the ground but it did not bother him, nor the soldiers, apparently.

Anduin heard a small whistle from behind and he turned to find Kathanna walking towards him.  
The wet atmosphere caused her hair to slightly curled up, giving her a more feminine look; and she was wearing brown breeches and a long green tunic which had a decorative belt around her belly, it divided her blouse in half - mimic as if she was also a skirt. It was a simple outfit but Anduin found it charming.  
"That was mighty generous from your father to host a feast." She said smiling. His heart raced at the sound of her voice. Finally, an opportunity to catch up. To talk in private.  
"I have to admit, I was taken by surprise as well. It seemed Taylor's death affected him more than I thought – than everyone thought in fact." Replied Anduin.  
Kathanna did not say anything afterwards and they found themselves sitting in silence, unsure how to begin a conversation after being a year apart.  
"I like the hair." Broke the silence Kathanna while giggling. Anduin found himself reaching for his small ponytail that he had tied up while blushing. He wasn't sure why he had decided to grow his hair, but many complimented his appearance ever since he wore it that way. "Also… you're _tall_." Kathanna laughed. "We used to be the _same height_!"  
Anduin chuckled at his commentary, until she pointed out, Anduin did not realize that he was a head taller than her. Wyll was right – he _did_ spring like a weed.  
"Kath… you look." Blabbered Anduin. "You look… different." He blushed at his shyness, unsure how to properly compliment her. "I'm glad to see you well."  
"Me too." She smiled.  
Another silenced followed up. Why was it so difficult? Back in Pandaria they could talk for hours, and they wrote each other letters with numerous pages.  
Yet now, after yearning for this reunion for so long – Anduin found himself dumbstruck how to act, and it seemed Kathanna was in the same spot as him.  
"I'm sorry for your loss." Grieved Anduin. "I know the Admiral meant much to you."  
"He did... He has passed away for two weeks already, we've been mourning him for so long… At least he is finally resting in peace." She sighed as her eyes were staring at the ground. The sound of the group laughing grew louder, which gave Anduin an idea.  
"Kath." Addressed Anduin, he glanced at the table, where the rest of her unit was – the party seemed on going with no interruption. Two of the male members were dancing on the table, while the rest of them cheered on them (expect those who were already drunk asleep). "Do you want to go for a horse ride in the forest? To catch up, just the two of us."  
A blush rose on Kathanna's cheeks. At first, she pressed her lips against each other but then gave him another smile.  
"That sounds nice. I wouldn't mind getting away from this atmosphere." She said while staring at her drunk squad. Anduin smiled and motioned with his head:  
"Follow me."

* * *

Anduin would sneak away from the castle for as long as he could remember, whenever he would feel suffocated by his royal duties or had an unpleasing discussion from his father. By now, he has mastered walking by the guards unnoticed. He and Kathanna took the first horses they found at the stable and immediately charged through the back entrance of the stable that lead to the forest.

They galloped excitedly between the trees and bushes, despite being nighttime – the moonlight was shining bright enough to guide through the forest safely. Once, he was confident he was outside the range of the patrol group that walk around the forest, Anduin dismounted, Kathanna proceeded to do the same thing. They began walking side by side in silence. Nothing but their footsteps and crickets singing was heard.  
"I sometimes come in this area." Began Anduin. "To clear my head." Kathanna exhaled with a smile on her face. Her head was rotating around as her eyes were roaming all the trees and flowers.  
"I missed Elwynn Forest." Confessed Kathanna with joy. "No matter how many places I see, nothin' compares to bein' home."  
"It's surreal to see you again, Kath." Exhaled Anduin as he was smiling at her. "I cannot believe it's been a year."  
"Neither can I. It's good to be back in Stormwind. The 7th Legion will remain here for a while." she said with a small blush.  
"So what do you intend to do while you are off missions?"  
"Sleep in a warm bed in fresh clothes." She smiled giggled. "Sit in my safe home and paint." She gazed into the distance, imagining the current freedom she has. Then she turned her gaze back to Anduin. "How about you? Anythin' interesting happenin' at the palace?"  
Anduin sighed irritated and shook his head. He held in his disapproving of the ball since he has heard of it, but could not share it with anyone. Finally, with Kathanna here, he could finally express how he opposed the concept of it, knowing Kathanna would understand him.  
"I wouldn't call it _"interesting"_, but there is an upcoming ball that my father is hosting."  
"Why does it sound like you're complanin'?" Kathanna chuckled while crossing her arms. "I thought balls are fun – lots of dancing and drinks everywhere!"  
"Well, sure… maybe that part is enjoyable. The reason this ball is being held is to have noble families introduce me to their daughter in order to find a "_suitable_" partner for me. I am not thrilled about it at all. And my father isn't intending of letting it go."  
Kathanna was quiet at first, she blinked at Anduin as her smile disappeared from her face. She reached out for her hair and brought a portion of it behind her ear.  
"Oh… so, the intention to this ball is to find a fiancé for you?"  
"Yes."  
"_Oh…_"  
Another silence followed up. Anduin took a deep breath, and continued:  
"But I don't want to find anyone!" exclaimed Anduin. "I've been- It's been a year, and... and my feelings for you have never changed…" Anduin paused from walking, he noticed Kathanna was in a slight shock as she froze in the place as well.  
"_Your feelings for me_?" repeated Kathanna. Anduin didn't reply, he gazed into his eyes, searching for a correct reply. Kathanna stared at him, expecting an answer.

As the rain began pouring, neither of them were alarmed to seek shelter.

Anduin instead found himself caressing Kathanna's cheek, she leaned in into his palm, feeling the warm sensation of his skin on her as she shut her eyes. He silently admired her facial features. Day and night, he thought of his face.  
Anduin's heart skip a beat when she opened her eyes, it drew him to her. With utmost gentleness he leaned in, closing any gap between them as their lips sealed into one another.  
The kiss was soft, something Anduin has never experienced. Of course, he has never experienced kissing before – it was an entire new sensation to him. It formed goosebumps on his skin and tickled in his stomach. Kathanna wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as soft moan came out of her lips. As if they were controlled on their own – Anduin's hands went down to grip her tiny waist. Her lips brushed his, softly and delicately, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin. The heat rose in his cheeks, wondering if this is just a dream. It was too good to be true.  
But it was, in fact, reality.  
To Anduin it felt like the world has stop – and it was just him and Kathanna, holding each other in the rain as they were finally confessing their feelings with a passionate kiss.


	2. The Temporary Peace

**_Midsummer Festival, Stormwind City  
Two months before the war against the Lich King_**

"Good evening, kind sir!" shouted Eredes as she sat down on an empty barrel that was used as a stool, right next to the beer-stand. "Two mugs of ale!"  
"_'Ale'?_" repeated Kathanna. "I've just turned sixteen! Am I even allowed to have ale?" Eredes scoffed at her friend and gave her a nudge with her shoulder.  
"It's midsummer festival! And we're celebrating – we've both passed our training and are officially part of the Stormwind Militia!" as the dwarf that was serving the drinks placed the two mugs in front of the girls, Eredes took one of it in her hand and lifted it slightly higher. "Cheers!" exclaimed the priestess.  
"Cheers." Smiled Kathanna as she toasted with her friend and took a sip of this foreign, _'adult'_ drink. At first, Kathanna nearly spit out the drink, not expecting such a strong flavor. Eredes giggled at her friend, she muttered an _"Are you alright?"_, to which Kathanna merely gave a nod and took another sip. The second sip was better, she managed to actually enjoy the beverage. She realized she could get used to this.  
As they were enjoying their drinks, Kathanna and Eredes glanced around the festival which was taking part in the center of Stormwind City – various food carts and drinks were present on nearly every part of the street, people dancing around a massive bonfire, music being played by a band composed of various Alliance races and mages using their spells to light up the fireworks – it was an awning view. It was the first time Kathanna was experiencing a festival in Stormwind City, given the fact that she has just left Northshire Valley after three years of training.

"So, where do you think we'll go from here?" inquired Kathanna to Eredes.  
"I'd say we should go dancing after finishing our drinks." Suggested Eredes, Kathanna sighed and giggled.  
"I do not mean that… I'm referrin' now that we're officially part of the militia, where will our missions be?"  
"Oh!" exclaimed the priestess slightly embarrassed, her mind was focused on the festival – she did not suspect Kathanna would inquire about their soldier life. "Well, we're still novice, a mere archer and a cleric. They won't send us too far, perhaps solving some small skirmishes in either Duskwood or Westfall."  
Kathanna opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a tall, blonde man intervening between Eredes and her.  
"Evening ladies!" greeted the man. "I'm Ander. And my friend Duncan and I were wondering if you two lovelies would like to join us for a dance?"  
The tall man glanced back at his friend, who threw a wave at Kathanna and Eredes. Duncan, as the man presented him - was slimmer than Ander, he had thick dark hair tied in a short ponytail and a large beard. Ander was opposite of him – tall with light blonde short hair, with little facial hair.  
The two girls exchanged looks with smiles decorated their faces. As if they read each other's minds, they gave each other a nod and jumped off the barrel-stools.  
"Lead the way." Winked Eredes.

They danced with the pair the whole around the large fire. Kathanna enjoyed tremendously jumping and giggling next to Duncan. They intertwined their arms and began skipping in circles along the rhythm of the music. She completely lost the track of time, all of them did in fact. After more drinks and dancing, around midnight – the group of four decided to retire. The men, offered Kathanna and Eredes to walk them home, which the girls gratefully accepted.  
"I had no idea you're part of the army. What squad are you in?" exclaimed Ander.  
As they were walking towards the girls' house, the path took them by the canals. Its waters had decorative wreaths with a candle in the middle of it, shining the water so beautiful, Kathanna felt obligated to walk by the very edge of the streets, right next to the water while she was admiring it. Duncan was walking next to her while Eredes was walking close to Ander, with her arm wrapped around his.  
"We haven't been assigned one yet." Explained Eredes. "We have just arrived in Stormwind City last week and we're waiting for new orders."  
"Well, I hope you'll be on our unit." Said Duncan with a sly smile which caused Kathanna to blush. "Commander Ashlam's unit. We'll be heading back to Burning Steppes tomorrow to put an end to whatever remained from the black dragonflight there."  
"Hunting down dragons?" asked Kathanna excitedly. "That's the adventure I want!" Duncan couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement which caused her blush to intensify. She couldn't help but think Duncan saw her as a child given her attitude.  
"We live right beyond the bridge, next to the cathedral." Eredes interrupted the conversation as she stopped from walking and pointed the correct direction.  
Kathanna jumped off the bridge, deciding to walk on the actual road from here.  
"I had fun tonight." Addressed Kathanna to Duncan with a smile.  
"Same as well, it's a shame I have to leave tomorrow. But I hope-" Duncan ceased from talking when Eredes giggled loud. Neither Kathanna nor Duncan knew what caused the priestess to giggle, since Ander was whispering into her ear. Ander also gave her a wink while an intense blush appeared on Eredes' cheeks.  
"Kathy…" Eredes approached her friend and pulled her aside from the two men. "I'll meet you back home?"  
"Wait, Eredes- you're leaving?" whispered Kathanna, slightly concerned. Eredes gently patted her shoulder in reassure.  
"Don't worry. I will return in the morning the earliest." She winked.  
Kathanna realized what Ander probably whispered to Eredes, it caused her to release a small cough and blush. She could not imagine agreeing to something like that with a man she has danced and talk with for one evening, but Eredes was slightly older, (and more experienced in that department) so Kathanna had no right to judge. She was merely hoping her friend will be safe.  
"Alright. Take care." Whispered Kathanna to Eredes. The red-head pulled her for a short embrace and returned to Ander, wrapped her arm around his as before.  
Ander saluted Duncan and Kathanna before taking his leave with Eredes.  
"I'll meet you at the barracks tomorrow, Duncan." said Ander as he threw him a wink. Duncan waved his comrade good-bye.  
"Well…" said Kathanna with a smile as she watched her friend leave. "Walk me until my house?" she asked in a suggestive tone. Duncan merely nodded and smiled. With a motion of his head, he indicated her to show the way.

They walked in silence, admiring the decors and the lights of the city. The walk wasn't too far, in only a couple of minutes, Kathanna found herself in front of the door of her new house in Stormwind City.  
"Thank you for tonight again." Exhaled Kathanna as she pressed her back against the door. "I've enjoyed it tremendously, And I wish you luck in the Burning Steppes." Duncan gave her a smile as leaned in, placing one of his hand against the door to hold himself better.  
"I have enjoyed it as well." He said quietly. Slowly, he closed the space between them as he pressed his lips against Kathanna's. Kathanna gasped in surprise unsure how to grasp what she was experiencing. Duncan's beard was brushing against her soft skin as she attempted to return the kiss. She was hesitant what to do with her hands, firstly they rested on Duncan's cheeks, then she moved them on his shoulders. Duncan had his free hand on Kathanna's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb as he savored the kiss.  
As if she snapped to reality, Kathanna pulled away, staring at the ground flustered.  
"I-… I can't." confessed Kathanan to him. "It's overwhelming."  
She was not sure what to expect, but she was certainly taken by surprise when Duncan only gave her a nod, slight disappointment was visible on his face however, the young man gave her a smile.  
"No harm. It was a too daring move from my side." He chuckled. "I'm still happy I got to dance with a beautiful lass."  
Kathanna gave him an awkward smile and attempted to hide blush by lowering her head.  
"Good night, Duncan. I wish you a good journey."  
"Good night, Kathanna." Duncan took a step to place a kiss on her cheek before taking his leave. Kathanna watched Duncan walking away, with her index finger resting on her lips, as if she was attempted to taste whatever remained of the kiss.

That was the first kiss Kathanna has experienced. It was rough, heated and… wrong. It settled wrong in her heart and she never knew why. Perhaps while she liked Duncan, it was too soon and sudden for her.  
She always disregarded that as her first kiss. Telling herself her first kiss would be with someone she truly cared for.

The kiss she was experiencing now, was her first kiss – the one with Anduin.

Her kiss with Anduin was nothing of sort as the one from four years ago. Anduin was gentle, and warm, his scent was making her knees weak. No experience and no book she has read, could describe what she was feeling right now. One of Anduin's hand was resting on her waist, while the other one was brushing some of her hair strands behind her ear. And Kathanna could not believe any of it was happening.

When they pulled away, she was speechless. She stared at him, with her mouth half-open and her cheeks had a bright red shade. Anduin's expression was just as shocked as hers. However, it was a pleasing shock.  
The Prince let out a small chuckle while his thumb went over her lower lip, as the rain grew stronger – the both of them were forced to snap to reality and seek shelter underneath the closet tree.  
"I think we should go back." Suggested Anduin, his clothes and hair already soaking wet. Kathanna gave him a nod, and rushed to mount their horses again.

* * *

Once back at the stables, Anduin grabbed Kathanna's hand and pulled her to him. They hid in a corner, ensuring no one would notice them. Anduin wiped away rain drops off her face as he spoke:  
"Do you want to see each other again tomorrow?" inquired the Prince. Kathanna giggled and gave him a short kiss.  
"Do you need to ask?" she smiled. Anduin was delighted to see her so ecstatic.  
"How about tomorrow afternoon, same place?" he whispered. Kathanna was surprised to see Anduin so… _natural _at this. He acted and talked with such confidence, as he would be wrapping his arms around her waist and keep her as close to him as possible. She partially wondered if the Prince had an experience prior her.  
Nonetheless, she loved every second of it.

Kathanna smiled at him, she began caressing her his cheek.  
"Might be quite difficult for me to find my way here." confessed Kathanna. "Given the fact we've used the path from the royal stables…" She heard Anduin muttering _"Oh, right."_, his brows furrowed while thinking of another location.  
"Now that you mentioned it…" he began. "I don't recall knowing where exactly you live in Stormwind City." admitted the Prince.  
"I share a house with Eredes in the Cathedral Square."  
Anduin blinked in surprise, how odd that he was so often in that street, unaware that the girl he was infatuated was living there. Anduin wondered how many times did he pass by Kathanna without knowing who she was?  
"I did not realize you _lived_ with Eredes, the two of you are closer than I thought."  
"We became friends on our first day durin' Northshire and been together ever since. When Eredes' brother got married, he left with his wife to her homeland in Kul'Tiras, so Eredes offered for me to live with her – prior that I was livin' in the barracks of the Northshire Valley ever since I left Lakeshire."  
"I didn't know that, must have been difficult to live in the barracks when you were still so young." Said Anduin with a slight sadness in his tone. Kathanna gave a small pat on his shoulder.  
"We can talk about it more tomorrow." Smiled Kathanna. She made a small pause then her expression suddenly lighted up. "Remember when I told about the most beautiful place in the city?" asked Kathanna. Anduin furrowed, recalling their conversation in Kun-Lai regarding Kathanna wishing to paint in that one particular place if she was ever to quiet her life as a soldier. Kathanna confessed that _"it was the best view of the city." _which Anduin still had to see.  
"The Lighthouse?" asked the Prince for confirmation. Kathanna gave him a nod in reply.  
"Meet me at the docks tomorrow night, I'll convince the guard to leave. Find me near its entrance, dress warm, it's windy out there." She winked at him.  
"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then." Smiled Anduin as he pulled her for another short kiss.

When they exited the stables, back to the royal gardens where the celebration was held, Anduin was utterly shocked by the scene he was witnessing while Kathanna could not help but laugh out loud.  
All of the 7th Legion squad, were drunk asleep. Sleeping on either the wet grass, with their heads on the table, or one of the stone benches near the flowers. Tiny was spread out on the entire table as he snored loud.  
"Do we… do we wake them up?" whispered the Prince to Kathanna, who had her hand over her mouth as in an attempt to stop laughing.  
Kathanna kept smiling, and shook her head, unlike Anduin – she did not seem as shocked at the scenery as Anduin was.  
"No. They'll wake up with a hangover in the mornin' and go home themselves. As they always do." Explained Kathanna. "I'll take Eredes home."  
"I assume this is not your first time witnessing this." Observed Anduin as Kathanna could not stop chuckling. She shook her head again:  
"There has been worst places we've been asleep. Sleepin' in the royal gardens under a soft rain is a privilege!" Kathanna laughed, she kissed Anduin's cheek and walked towards Eredes, who was sleeping on a stone bench next to the well.  
Anduin watched as Kathanna approached her priestess friend, she pulled Eredes' arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, lifting the priestess who did not react to any of it – her eyes were shut and she was in a deep slumber.  
"Here we go." Mumbled Kathanna to herself as she carried Eredes out of the gardens. "Good night, Anduin." She addressed to Anduin as she exited the gardens.  
"Good night, Kath. See you tomorrow." He said quietly.

* * *

Serenia gasped for air, then she swiftly forced herself to bit her lower lip from screaming his name as Gro'gak pushed her to her climax. The orc, growled in pleasure and laid down next to her, breathing heavily. Serenia pulled herself closer to Gro'gak, lying her head on his chest. Listening to his rapid heartbeat which their intimate encounter caused it.  
She always put on a smug smile when she would see Gro'gak breathless and sweaty as she laid next to him. It felt… _rewarding_, managing to bring an orc like him to this state. Gro'gak wrapped his arm around her, pulling her for a tight embrace and kissing the top of her head.  
"I don't like these silk sheets." Muttered the orc, while using his free hand to pet Serenia's bed they were snuggling in. "Feels like I'll slip away on the floor at any moment."  
"Fine. Remind me to change the bedsheets next time you visit Silvermoon." Said the blood elf sarcastically. Gro'gak chuckled as he began running his fingers through her chestnut hair.

It has been a year since the Horde has ended their civil war, and Warchief Vol'jin took command of it. During that time, Serenia returned home, to Silvermoon City to reunite with her family. Gro'gak, who stayed back in Orgrimmar to aid his people in rebuilding the city, would visit her often or write her letter. Their relationship grew ever stronger, now that they had a moment of peace in their lives.

Serenia's attention turned to the door when she heard a loud banging at her door. She and Gro'gak exchanged looks, unsure who would be knocking at this hour in her room. As far as she was concerned, it was quite late in the night.  
Despite Serenia not reacting to the knock, the door got opened and a tall pale blood elf entered. His long silver hair was resting on his broad shoulders and he was wearing a velvet silk robes instead of his usual golden plate armor.  
"Dear Sunwell-" exhaled Anathrian as he attempted to cover his view by extending his palm in front of Gro'gak and Serenia. "Cover yourself!"  
"What do you want, Anathrian?" spat Serenia as she pulled the bed-cover around herself, Gro'gak, however, did not seem to react to the paladin's displease, laying down as comfortable as he could.  
"First – not to see your orc lover's testicles." Commented Anathrian, as he crossed his arms. "And second - Grandfather is asking for you."  
Serenia rolled her eyes in annoyance. She jumped out of her bed to search for any clothes she could swiftly slip in.  
"If you don't like what you see, nothing is stopping you from ripping your eyes out." Commented Gro'gak calmly, while still fully displaying himself in front of Anathrian. The paladin shot him an unamused glare and exited the door, nearly slamming it behind him.  
"What would he want from me now?" muttered Serenia under her breath while buttoning her dress.  
"I thought nobody can easily gain an audience with your grandfather." Said Gro'gak as he took more pillow to arrange under his head. Serenia paced with haste to her desk and picked up her brush to arrange her hair.  
"No. And usually, if you are being called to him – it's usually family business. Business I'm exhausted of." Confessed the blood elf annoyed. She jumped on the bed to give Gro'gak a swift kiss. "I'll return shortly." She promised.

When Serenia exited her room, she got startled when she heard Anathrian's voice from behind her.  
"Honestly, Serenia?" Anathrian's voice whispered. Apparently, the paladin was waiting at her door. "I thought this _"infatuation" _was nothing but a fling while you were away from home. Now you're bringing him home?" Serenia's brows furrowed at her cousin's remark regarding Gro'gak.  
"Who are you to talk?" laughed Serenia. "You hump anything that blinks! How is my relationship with Gro'gak affecting _you_ anyway?"  
"It's affecting our reputation as nobility." Stated Anathrian. "And may I add, I do not _"hump anything that blinks"_, I choose my women carefully."  
"Sure…" She replied sarcastically. "I'm sure you put a lot of time in thinking whenever you should sleep with that _human female_ who also happened to be the captain of a pirate ship."  
Anathrian's golden eyes rolled in irritation. They began walking quietly next to each other toward their grandfather's chamber.

Serenia sighed nervously – wondering what in Sunwell's name could the ancient elf want.  
Being a member of one of the most important noble families of the Sin'dorei had its negative sides. For example – if the head of the family is asking for you, it usually means there is some political discussion, important decisions to make or a duty to complete. There was never mere chatting about your life with tea and cookies.

Serenia's family, the Sunsworn, was a noble house in Silvermoon City. She had at least dozen of cousins, aunts and uncles. It was probably one of the largest family of Sin'dorei nobility.  
Serenia was raised by Anathrian's parents, since her actual parents left for Outland with Kael'thas Sunstrider and never returned. Hence, out the numerous cousins, she was closest to Anathrian (who probably was either a cousin by second degree or even third. Serenia tried to track down her entire family line and got lost in it at some point).  
Nonetheless, in her own way – Serenia was proud of her family. The Sunsworn were a key in helping the Sin'dorei survive the Third War and convinced Regent Lord Lor'themar to join the Horde. They were rich in both wealth and power, and it gave her a good life.  
Andorel Sunswron, Serenia's (probably great, great) grandfather, was the head of the noble house. He was an ancient spellcaster, he had lived during King Anasterian's reign and Prince Kael'thas' betrayal. Andorel has been through many wars, too many perhaps. Now, the once powerful mage, Andorel mostly resides in his mansion, solving the Silvermoon's politics from behind his desk.

"Serenia is here, Grandfather." Declared Anathrian. He took a step aside to allow Serenia to enter the room, then the paladin shot her a small look before leaving and closing the large doors behind him. The room was dark, the fire that was burning in the fireplace was the only source of light.  
Andorel, who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, motioned to his granddaughter to approach him.  
"You asked for me, Grandfather?" inquired Serenia as she slowly approached to him. With a wave of hand, Andorel guided Serenia to sit in front of him. Serenia quietly took a seat by the fireplace as well and waited for the ancient elf to speak.  
"Have you ever heard of Suramar?" began Andorel, his voice, despite being centuries old, remained ever warm. He had long silver hair, tied lousily in a ponytail only by its ends, and he pulled his hair over his left shoulder. He perhaps resembles a young elf but his eyes showed centuries of wisdom.  
"The elven kingdom?" Serenia answered with slightly hesitation in her voice.  
"Once a great night elven settlement, most of it was blasted to the bottom of the Great Sea during the War of the Ancients. Its residents, the Highborne, crafted a magical shield that kept a section of the city together." Began Andorel. Serenia had her brows furrowed together, confused at why her grandfather would begin giving her history lessons at this hour. Nonetheless, she attentively listened to every word he said.  
"For 10,000 years, the city of Suramar remained under this barrier… and now, I've been informed... whispers... that the shield has been brought down. That _demons_, convinced those elves to tear it down and show themselves to the world." Andorel's tone was darkening as he continuing to speak. "I've been alive for _too long_ to think this an event of unimportance. _Everyone_ has been disregarding me, Serenia, claiming I'm an old fool who has absurd visions." Serenia noticed Andorel piercing his nails in his armchair which caused her to become tense. "The Burning Legion… it had to be the Burning Legion. The monsters that seek destruction of all words, are coming. _I can feel it._"  
"Grandfather… if the Burning Legion are truly coming, why are you telling _me_ this?" Anathrian is a champion of the Blood Knights, he could use this information better than I do."  
"The youngest mind tends to see some things better." Said Andorel in a chuckle. "I know you would be the only one who would believe me. Anathrian knows as well, but he is skeptical. Stay close to your cousin and be ready. Doom, will soon be upon us."

Serenia swallowed deep, soaking all the information she has just received. Tales, prophecies and fanatics talk of the return of the Burning Legion. She never knew what to believe in – but there was one thing she was confident about: The Burning Legion were powerful, and all the forces on Azeroth would have to unite their strength if they were to end this threat. Something, that would be very hard to achieve with the on-going skirmishes between the Horde and the Alliance.

Serenia bowed to her grandfather and whispered him _"Good night."_ as rose from her seat. All she could think of was if she should tell Gro'gak or not. As an orc, his grudge against the Legion was the strongest. The demon army is the reason his people got corrupted, used like mere toys and then tossed away to live in their own misery. Although, the curse of the Legion was lifted away, many orcs would always have the memory of it as their skin became tainted in green color.  
When Serenia reached the hallway of her room, she saw Anathrian standing by her door once more. Clearly, the paladin was waiting to talk to her of the conversation she had with Andorel.  
"He told you of the demonic army, didn't he?" said Anathrian in a whisper. Serenia only gave out a sigh and then nodded. "Apparently, lately it's the only thing he talks about. Be at ease, I sent some scouts to Suramar to view for themselves if what Grandfather said it's true. That the barrier is down and demons swarm the city."  
"When did you sent those scouts?" inquired Serenia.  
"Two weeks ago."  
"And they haven't reported yet? Doesn't that concern you?"  
Anathrian merely gave her a shrug.  
"Suramar is far away. There is no need to concern yourself." Anathrian took a step back and smiled her. "Not yet, anyway." The palandin turned and began walking towards to his chamber. "Good night Serenia, make sure that orc doesn't snore loudly enough to wake up the entire city."  
"Good night, Anathrian." Replied Serenia automatically, while her mind still being focused on the Burning Legion. Serenia opened the door of her room to find Gro'gak already in deep slumber. Quietly, she slipped in bed as well, next to him and attempted her best to keep the demons away from her dreaming.

* * *

"Ugh… how much did I drink last night?" mumbled Eredes as she walked downstairs, which to her at the moment felt like the most impossible task to complete. Her carrot hair was massively disheveled and her expression indicated she was still in a sleeping state.  
"Enough to fall in such a deep sleep, you didn't even feel me carryin' you from the royal gardens back home, drag you upstairs, change your clothes and throw you on your bed." Said Kathanna after pausing to take a sip of her tea. "And by _'throwing' you'_, I mean, literally tossing you like a sack of flour."  
Kathanna was attempting her best to not laugh, as the priestess did not find what she has just heard amusing. Eredes attempted to comb her hair with her fingers as she walked towards the table to pour herself a cup of tea as well.  
"Our first day back home." Declared Eredes while focusing on filling her mug with the hot beverage. "I feel… lost, with such much liberty. I'm overwhelmed by what I can do now."  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"Sleep. I'm still drunk."  
Kathanna chuckled in reply. Eredes shot her friend a small glare, ordinarily Kathanna would in the same state as Eredes – the priestess could not help but wonder why did her friend felt so… cheerful in the morning. Also given by the clothes she was wearing and her hair was already comb and braided in her usual style, Kathanna seemed already to begin her day.  
"I thought you would still be sleeping." Commented Eredes. "You always said how much you wish to sleep the whole day once we're back home."  
"I could not sleep for too long." Confessed Kathanna as she put her empty mug of tea away to be washed later. "I'm excited to be back home."  
"Correct if I'm wrong – doesn't that mean you have plans for today?" Eredes inquired. Kathanna just gave a shrug, talking as if nothing out of ordinary was happening with her today.  
"No." lied Kathanna. "Stay home and rest, maybe finally start paintin'." Kathanna gave a shrug, attempting to act as natural as possible. Eredes look unconvinced, perhaps the priestess suspected something but could not put on what exactly was it. Kathanna had no desire to lie, but she could not bring herself to tell of Eredes of her infatuation. For kept it all sealed for an entire year.  
She knew Eredes would be supportive if she told her of what transpired yesterday between her and Anduin. But it was too soon, too much pressure to open her heart to her friend, mainly because Kathanna wanted to avoid the _"But he's the Prince!" _conversation.  
She was not ready for that.  
In fact, she did not even want to think of the complications of their relationship, all she wanted to do if to spend some time with Anduin, whom she missed dearly for the past year.

Eredes rose from the chair with the cup of tea still in her hands.  
"Well, I'll be upstairs – sobering up by sleeping." Declared the priestess. "Don't wake me up unless the house's on fire."  
"I won't even if the house _was_ on fire. I'll just toss you out of the window." Snickered Kathanna, Eredes shot her friend a small glare which only caused Kathanna to laugh harder.

Once Eredes has returned to her room, Kathanna sighed nervously. She had an entire day to kill, waiting for midnight until she could see Anduin again.  
She was excited, and nervous.

Back in Pandaria, Kathanna thought her infatuation was merely temporarily; created by the situation she was in. It felt like a story out of a book: A Prince and a soldier traveling around the world and falling in love.  
But it was not a story. And it wasn't temporarily.  
Kathanna found herself thinking of Anduin everyday as she traveled around with the 7th Legion. The letters she was receiving from him were always bring her joy, and then Kathanna realized her feelings for Anduin was something deeper and more meaningful than a friendship or an adolescent passion.

When she returned to Stormwind, however, she told herself she would not act on these feelings. How could she? He is the heir of the Crown of Stormwind City, a future leader of the Alliance, while Kathanna has earned quite a prestigious rank by being promoted to the 7th Legion – she was still much beneath him and a romance between them would be thrown upon. But she was taken by surprise when Anduin confessed his feelings to her and kissed her.  
Kathanna gave in to her heart, and instead of pulling away, she has decided to pursue this unusual romance for as long as she could. Anduin was unique, kind, and become _very_ handsome in one year, her urge to be with him was too strong for her to control.  
_Damn what other's will think._ That's what she thought when Anduin kissed her.

Kathanna managed to kill time swiftly, by cleaning the house, arranging her new weapons and armor. (7th Legion soldier were allowed to own customized armor and have it around with them at all time, unlike militia soldiers, who had theirs in the armory).  
And she took excessively amount of time to prepare for her meeting with Anduin. Taking a long bath, filling her nails and shaping her eyebrows. Kathanna was always one to take care for her looks, but somehow, she felt the need to go over the top this time.  
She chose to wear a brown, short sleeved tunic, with a light blue skirt, which ended slightly below her knees. The outfit most likely would not be seen anyway, since it was always cold at the docks during the nighttime, so Kathanna was forced to wear her dark blue cloak to shield herself from cold. And in the end, she arranged her hair as she always did.  
With Eredes being asleep the entire day, Kathanna did not had to worry about her friend wondering where she would be.

When the time finally arrived, Kathanna grabbed her lantern and exited the house with butterflies flying in her stomach.

* * *

The docks were empty at this hour, nobody but guards that were occasionally patrolling the area were stopping by. But Kathanna managed to remain unnoticed by them as she hid behind some large boxes next to the lighthouse. She slowly rose her head when she heard footsteps, a tall figure, wrapped in a brown cloak was approaching. Kathanna could only assume it was Anduin.

Anduin greeted with a smile as he pulled off the hood of his cloak, revealing his blonde hair. Then he extended to her the bird cage he was carrying with him.  
"Valor!" exclaimed Kathanna at the sight of her messenger bird. She stuck out a finger through the small gaps of the cage to pet the birds atop its head. "I'm so glad to see you safe."  
"I'm impressed by him." Chuckled Anduin. "He flies around continents without a single scratch."  
"I hope he didn't cause you any trouble while you had him."  
"Not at all, I've arranged a small stand for him in my room." said Anduin as he watched Kathanna caressing her messenger bird. "He's always sit quietly there while he would be resting. Expect when Wyll enters my room… I have a feeling he does not like Wyll, he always squeals at him." Kathanna giggled at Anduin's observation. She took Valor's cage out of Anduin's hand and with a motion of her head she indicated the door of the lighthouse.  
"Shall we?"  
"So, how did you exactly bribe the guard to leave?" Anduin's voiced echoed in the staircase as they were walking upwards.  
"I'm not going to tell you, otherwise you'll know my secret and use it to your advantage." Joked Kathanna, Anduin gave her an unimpressed look.  
"I'm the heir of the Crown _and_ I can mind-control people, do you really think I'd use some bribing to get things my way?"  
"Fair enough." She giggled. "But I'm still keeping it a secret."

When they've finally reached the top of the lighthouse, Anduin couldn't help but exhale at the view. Stormwind City was bathing in lights from lanterns in the streets or windows from the houses. And the sky seemed massive from up there, with stars shining magically.  
"Honestly, this is almost the same view I have from the palace. But I think… the fact that I'm with you that it makes it more stunning." confessed the Prince.  
Kathanna blushed at his phrasing. It felt surreal to hear these words from him, or from anyone at that matter. Anduin pulled her for a soft kiss.

After they pulled away, Anduin placed Valor's cage on the ground and made himself comfortable to admire the view with Kathanna. Kathanna leaned in on opening gap of the lighthouse, with her chin resting on her arms as she had them crossed and resting on the half-wall. She gazed at the scenery next to Anduin, who kept one of his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"When I moved to Stormwind City, it was big and scary. Even though I had Eredes… I still felt lonely. It felt like, only when I arrived here, I've realized that my mother has truly passed away, that my home in Lakeshire was behind and that I was completely by myself. It took me years to finally accept Stormwind as my home."  
"Have you ever gone back to Redridge Mountains since you've joined the army?" despite the awing view of city, Anduin found himself a better view – he would constantly look at Kathanna even if she was focused on gazing at Stormwind.  
"No." she confessed quietly. "I cannot bring myself to go there. Not even to place flowers on my mother's tombstone… The memories of my mother, the lovely childhood she gave me, they all are there and it would be too painful to relive them." Kathanna paused, blinking away a tear. "I miss her."  
"Oh, Kath…" Anduin pulled Kathanna for a tight embrace, as he rested his chin at the top of her head. Kathanna did not say anything, she buried her face in his chest.  
"What if you didn't go alone?" Anduin said as he came up with the suggestion. "I know you probably want to visit her. I never knew my mother and I still pass by her resting place as often as I can."  
"Anduin…" sighed Kathanna. "Maybe someday… when I have more strength to go back there."  
"I'll be there for you, if you need me."

Kathanna pressed her lips against Anduin's, her body was forming goosebumps at the feelings of his soft lips. Her heart beat faster and faster as the kiss deepened. It was hot and breathy, Anduin cupped her cheek as he savored her taste. She did not want to pause to breath, Kathanna wanted to continue to feel his tender lips, but Anduin pulled away, giving a deep sigh.  
He took a couple of steps back, and leaned against the wall in frustration. Kathanna immediately grew worried.  
"Are you alright?" inquired Kathanna worryingly. She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I am, it's just… here I am, spending this _amazing_ moment with you. That's all I wanted to do for an entire year." He sighed annoyed, running his fingers through his hair. "But then tomorrow I have to go to the ball, have small talks with the nobility. And many guests _truly_ hope _and_ expect, that I find a wife-to-be there. I… I don't want that." Anduin took both of her hands, as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I want to be with you."  
"I want that as well…" smiled Kathanna. "But I suppose we had it comin'. I'm no nobility, I have no title. No one will approve of us."  
"I don't care about anyone approval…" exhaled Anduin. He pulled away from her, in deep thought. He looked into Kathanna's brown eyes, who were sparkling. "What if you came with me to the ball?" asked the Prince as he began caressing her cheek.  
"Wait what-?" blinked Kathanna. "This entire of the ball is for you to find a spouse! Bein' there with another woman might kill the concept."  
"That's what I'm looking forward to! Maybe if some nobilities will notice you being always next to me, they might start wondering that I've already chose someone and won't even bother introducing their daughters to me." Exclaimed Anduin. "Maybe I can push this away at least for a little longer."  
"It's not that easy. Maybe noble families don't know of me, but your father surely does! I'm sure he'll suspect something." disagreed Kathanna. As much as she loved the idea of spending a evening of dancing with Anduin. It was sudden pressure to appear next to him in front of everyone.  
"I'll tell him that you'll be coming as my friend." insisted Anduin. "Father, knows about how you were my bodyguard during Pandaria and that you became my friend during that time." Anduin's voice was filled with confidence as he was speaking. "It's a ball hosted in my name - I will be needing my loyal bodyguard by my side."  
Kathanna didn't reply, she analyzed the entire plan. She has never attended an event of such importance, surrounded by the nobility. Kathanna often heard stories of how dangerous can a noble family's opinion be; if they think your dress does not fit their liking – they could easily ruin your reputation. It was a life Kathanna could not see herself live in.  
"Joinin' the ball as your loyal bodyguard…" muttered Kathanna while imagining the outcome of their idea. Then, she gave him a smile. "I can see myself attendin' to it. Maybe I can scare some noble lassies away." she giggled.  
"Great, I'll inform my father first thing in the morning. He won't disagree with the idea of having more security around me." Chuckled Anduin. "Ever since Pandaria, he's more cautious than ever regarding my safety."  
"Yet here you are, sneaking away from the castle in the middle of the night…" observed Kathanna amused.  
"That's because I don't need to bribe anyone to leave the castle. If you know what I mean." Winked Anduin, Kathanna could not help but giggle. She always found Anduin's innocent attitude charming. It was an illusion, as the Prince proved multiple times that he is not afraid of taking… unorthodox measures if it was needed.  
Anduin sighed in relief as he stroked Kathanna's cheek.  
"I'll feel better at the ball, knowing that you're at my side."  
Kathanna wrapped her arms around Anduin's neck and spoke before pulling him for a passionate kiss:  
"I will _always_ be by your side, my Prince."


	3. Legion

"Word spread that all of the nobility from Elwynn Forest _and_ Westfall are looking forward to today's ball." Grinned Queen Mia as she buttered the loaf of her bread. "How do you feel about it, dear Prince?"  
Anduin forced himself to smile at the gilnean royalty as he replied with an innocuous lie:  
"I'm looking forward to it." Anduin tore his gaze from Mia to add some honey in his tea. He paused while focusing on stirring the honey in his morning beverage, as he chose carefully the words for what he was about to say to his father: "Regarding the ball, father." Addressed the Prince. "Do you remember Kathanna Alston?"  
Varian rearranged himself in his chair, ceasing his attention from his breakfast to focus on his son, who was seated across of him at the table.  
"The 7th Legion soldier? I recall inviting her and the rest of her squad at a feast which ended up with having all of them drunk asleep in my garden. Two of them were missing their breeches. It was lovely." Varian replied in a sarcastic joke, which caused Genn to chuckle.  
"Those soldiers know how to drink." Remarked the old worgen. Anduin coughed to gain his father's attention one more time.  
"She was also the one that acted as my bodyguard during the campaign in Pandaria and saved my life numerous times." Continued Anduin. Varian furrowed his brows at the mention of the _'Pandaria'_, clearly the king did not enjoy hearing about the land where he nearly lost his son.  
However, Varian remained silent, allowing Anduin to continue.  
"With the ball receiving so much attention from all the nobles families, even outside of Stormwind City…" Anduin gave a shrug as pulled an innocent act: "I am slightly concerned… we'd be naïve to think there will be no danger at the ball."  
"You are quite right, but the castle is surrounded by guards and nobody can enter unless they have a personal invitation." Reassured Varian but Anduin stood his ground:  
"That does not mean nothing cannot happen_ inside_ the ball room."  
"Where are you going with this, son?" the King decided to ask Anduin directly, getting impatient at his son dancing around the subject.  
"Kathanna have proven to be capable at guarding my life, and I would like her to accompany as my personal bodyguard during tonight's event." Anduin's heart increased its beat once he spoke that sentence. He nervously looked into his father's eyes, wondering if the king would have any suspicions or plainly deny Anduin's wish. While Kathanna was a 7th Legion soldier, many still blame her for the Divine Bell incident which nearly crippled the Prince.  
Varian silently leaned in into his chair, he exchanged looks with Genn but the gilnean leader merely shrugged at the king. He took some time analyzing the idea, which felt like a lifetime to Anduin.  
"Having a bodyguard nearby the Prince at all time isn't such bad idea, Varian…" murmured Genn. Mia also joined by giving a light nod.  
"The fact that you're asking for a personal guard worries me." confessed the King. "Do you feel threatened, Anduin?" asked Varian concerned. Anduin quickly thought of another lie before answering to his father:  
"Since Pandaria..." began Anduin. "I feel the need to surround myself with guards I trust. Ever since we had some betrayal at Garrosh's trial I cannot help but feel vulnerable."  
Anduin's reply was in fact, half true. During Hellscream's trial, everybody learnt that the orc had mercenaries working for him that planned his escape. Some of Garrosh's loyalists acted as a part of the Alliance, then - when it was time to free Garrosh, they turned against the King. It has shocked Anduin, and also the Horde and the Alliance to find out betrayals within their factions. Anduin was hoping that his argument would be strong enough for his father to agree with this idea.  
Varian took moments to gather his thoughts, then - to Anduin's joy - he gave his son a nod.  
"Very well." Said Varian at last. "Have a messenger summon Alston to the keep to act as your personal guard."  
Anduin could not read his father's expression, he did not look disturbed or thrilled about the choice, but nonetheless, the king agreed to Anduin's proposal. And the Prince was excited to have his beloved companion by his side during this dreadful ball.  
"Which one was Kathanna?" inquired Mia curiously while trying to remember the members of the small 7th Legion unit whom she met at the feast. "Was it the red-head?"  
"No." chuckled Genn as he corrected his wife: "The short haired, petite one."  
"Oh! The one with a nose-ring?" exclaimed the queen. "She looked so peculiar; it was lovely!"  
Anduin found himself chuckling at Mia's enthusiasm regarding Kathanna's physical appearance; oddly enough, it warmed his heart.

* * *

Kathanna was at the military quarters when she was greeted by the royal messenger who informed her of today's duty. Despite finally being home, with no missions or orders to be completed, Kathanna could not sit at home the whole day as she thought she would do once she would return from her mission. Instead, Kathanna decided to spend the day at the training grounds, sparring with some fellow pandaren monk who have recently joined the Alliance.  
The messenger told her she had to be present at the Stormwind Keep before sundown, a couple of hours before the ball itself begins. Kathanna was surprised, and excited, that Anduin's plan worked and she could as well attend the ball. They haven't seen each other since the lighthouse meeting, which was only two days ago, but Kathanna was already missing her dear Prince.  
Attending at the ball as a guard made is easier for her as well, she did not have to bother herself searching for a nice attire, or even worry about talking to other guests. As the Prince's bodyguard, Kathanna would be present at the ball in the formal, ceremonial 7th Legion armor, which was gold and blue leather breeches and chest piece, the set had also matching color boots and gauntlets, a belt which had its buckle as a head of an eagle made out of golden plate, and its shoulderplates resembled golden wings, with blue metal covering her entire shoulder. It was a regal armor, which she would be proud to wear tonight while standing by Anduin's side.  
Much like Kathanna, her friend Eredes decided she could not stay at home either, so the priestess left to attend the ceremonies at the Cathedral, which made it easier for Kathanna to get ready without having Eredes bothering her with questions to where Kathanna is leaving.

The weather on the day the ball was being hosted was foul, the clouds shielded the sun away and the cold wind forced people to lit up all the braziers and the fireplaces from their home. A strong rain was promised to start sooner or later, so in order to avoid appearing soaked in the palace, Kathanna ran towards the keep.  
She was nervous when she presented herself to the royal guard – Kathanna has never been in the Stormwind Castle before and rarely had the opportunity to be involved in royal interests… _until recently._  
"I will take you directly to the Prince." Declared the guard, once Kathanna showed him the letter that described Kathanna's presence today. He began walking towards the massive door of the keep with Kathanna silently following behind him.  
As they walked, Kathanna's eyes were roaming the walls of the castle. Its high ceiling, massive statues and beautiful paintings decorating the walls made her jaw drop. Never has Kathanna been in such an exquisite environment. Stormwind Royal guards were at nearly every corner of the castle, and servants were rushing around the halls carrying large trays of food and drinks.  
They climbed stairs to the third floor, the guard stopped in front of the door which could only be the door to Anduin's chamber. He knocked at first, waiting for Prince's approval to enter inside.  
Anduin's warm voice was heard from the other side of the door – _"Come in."  
_When they entered the Prince's chamber, Kathanna's eyes did not bother examining the room instead, her gaze went directly to Anduin, who was standing in front of a long mirror. Kathanna's eyes widen at Anduin, her mouth slightly open as she admired his look.  
Anduin was wearing a long dark blue tunic, with a golden sash decorating his waist. He also had decorative shoulderpads made out of cloth, of the same golden shade, and a medallion with a lion head was pierced at the left side of his tunic. He wore gloves and boots of a black color, with golden outlines around its' edges. He looked regal, truly like a son of a royalty.  
"Anduin…" Exhaled Kathanna with a pink blush appearing on her cheeks. "You look…" she coughed to compose herself when she realized the guard was still at the door. "The outfit suits you very well, Your Majesty." She continued politely while giving Anduin a small bow. Anduin smiled at her then turned his gaze to the guard.  
"Return to your post." Ordered the Prince softly. The guard saluted the Prince and closed the door behind him, leaving him and Kathanna alone for a couple of moment before the ball begins.  
"I cannot believe I'm actually here." Exhaled Kathanna, Anduin gave her another smile as he brushed away a couple of hair strands off her face.  
"Neither can I, but I'm _so glad_ you are here." Anduin sighed as he continued looking into her eyes. "I already wish this day to be over."  
"It will be alright." Reassured Kathanna with a smile. "It's just _one evening_ of small talks."  
Anduin leaned in to kiss her cheek.  
"Let's go, father wanted to talk to me before the guests arrive."  
"After you, Your Majesty."

* * *

When the time of the ball has arrived, all the guests ensure that they were present at the castle on the exact hour the letter described. Apparently, Stormwind Castle had a ballroom specifically made for such event. It was a large room, with tables pressed against the wall, at the end of the room, a decorative throne were made for the King and the Prince. The center of the room was a large open space, intended to act as the dance floor.  
First, was the opening ceremony - noble families would enter the ball room while one of the guards would present their name and status. Everyone would bow to the king and the prince, who were standing in front of the ceremonial throne. Once the entire guest list would make appearance, the ball would finally begin with music being played, and servants walking around with trays of food and drinks.

Anduin would rarely engage in a conversation unless he was spoken to. Often the Prince would just stay at the side of his father or Genn Greymane, with Kathanna standing quietly behind him, while admiring the nobles outfits and the dancing. She also found the music quietly lovely. However, later during the evening, Varian insisted to his son that he should talk more to the Prince's guests, giving Anduin no choice but to walk around the ballroom.  
"Prince Anduin!" exclaimed a large man with a massive red beard and short hair. "My how you've grown. And you've taken completely after your father!"  
"Nonsense Jason, he clearly has features of his mother as well." Replied the woman that had her arm around the bearded man, which could only indicate that she was his wife.  
"Lord and Lady Monford." Greeted Anduin with a small bow. "Thank you for attending the event." Kathanna was silently watching Anduin, while pressing her lips against one another in attempt to conceal her laughing. It was odd seeing Anduin acting so… formal and serious. She knew Anduin as a young priest that is dying for adventuring around Azeroth, reading books filled with legends of adventurers. Watching him in this environment made her realize that he is _truly_ a prince, a future king.  
And it also made her realize how different their lives are.  
"You do not have to thank you, dear Prince." Said Lord Monford. "We are honored to be here and…" the red-haired man extended his free arm as a young lass approached him. She looked younger than both Kathanna and Anduin. Her face was clear, almost porcelain looking and she had bright green eyes. A portion of her blonde hair was pulled in a high ponytail while the rest of it rested on her back. She had well-shaped silhouette, small shoulders but round hips which allowed her light pink dress to rest perfectly on her body.  
Kathanna swallowed at the sight of the young lady. It was clear this woman was the daughter of the noble, and Lord Monford was about to introduce her to Anduin in attempt that the Prince might find the daughter to his liking.

Kathanna trusted Anduin, and knew he had no desire to seek anyone at this ball. He was still young, and his relationship with Kathanna has just blossomed. But in the end – she was no one but a soldier, and while Kathanna was confident of her appearance, she always thought she was basic. She did not have exquisite facial or bodies features, only hideous scars, and many claimed that Kathanna's obsession of piercing her ears and her nose made her look _"barbarian"_ or _"savage"._ Seeing such a beautiful noble daughter, made Kathanna look in her reflection in one of the windows of the room, and wonder if Anduin finds that lass more gorgeous than Kathanna.  
"This is Viviene." Said Lord Monford. "My only daughter, who has just turned the age of sixteen, this is also her first ball, isn't it, my darling?"  
Viviene smiled at her father and then turned to Anduin and gave a bow.  
"Indeed, and I am very excited to be here, my Prince." Exclaimed the Lord's daughter. Kathanna scoffed at Viviene's high-pitched voice, it was clear she was faking the feminine tone. Kathanna's scoff was loud enough to be heard by the Lord's family and Anduin, making all of them turning their attention to the Prince's bodyguard. Kathanna's eyes widen and a blush in embarrassment appeared on her cheeks – she certainly did not expect to draw attention. However, the bodyguard did not say anything, she lowered her head and looked at the floor while pretending the scoff was actually coughing. She coughed again in order to make it believable.  
Anduin did not make any remark towards Kathanna, he turned once again to his guests as he spoke:  
"Well, I hope you find this ball enjoyable Lady Viviene." He said while giving a polite smile. Viviene smiled shyly at the Prince while daring taking a step closer to him.  
"And I hope that I will have the honor of having my first dance at my first ball with _you_, my Prince." She whispered slyly.  
"The night is still young, maybe later, Lady Monford." Declined Anduin politely, which allowed Kathanna to exhale to relief. She was aware dancing was an important asset to balls but the thought of Anduin dancing with Viviene made Kathanna… _unsettled_. Their relationship was only a couple of days old but Kathanna already found herself quite jealous.  
Anduin bowed to the Monford family and signaled Kathanna with a motion of head to move further.

The rest of the evening went in same pace – Anduin would be walking around the room, participating to different conversations with different guests. Not everybody were attempting to throw their daughters at the Prince – some nobles were scholars or diplomats who would be talking politics, history or merely telling amusing stories to the Prince. Kathanna as always, would be a couple of steps behind Anduin, with her hands clasped behind her back, close to her fist weapons which were sheathed on the back side of her belt. Nobody bothered asking Anduin regarding Kathanna, it was clear that she was his bodyguard, merely fulfilling her duty to ensure the Prince is in no danger.

Later during the ball, when the sun began setting down, Anduin grew exhausted of all the small talks and polite refusal to dance – he felt like he needed some fresh air. He watched Kathanna, who was resting against a wall, not far from him. She took a sip of what seemed to be cider, her eyes staring empty at the dance floor. The Prince took a couple of steps to her and spoke in a whisper:  
"You have been silent the entire evening." Pointed out the Prince, Kathanna placed the glass down as she finished sipping her drink.  
"I have to be on alert." She replied, her gaze continued to be in the direction of the guests dancing.  
"You have just chugged a glass of hard cider." Chuckled Anduin. "Is the alcohol making you stay better _"on alert"_?" mocked the Prince. Kathanna threw him a small glare while a blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"This ball is _boring_… a little cider can't hurt if it increases my mood." Stated Kathanna as she took another glass full of cider in her hand. Anduin gave another chuckle as he took the glass away from her, placing it back on the table.  
"Follow me." Whispered the Prince while beginning to walk away.  
"W-what- Where? You can't leave the ball room; people will notice you're gone!" scolded Kathanna, but Anduin continued to walk regardless of what she was saying.  
"Just for a couple of minutes. Come, I'm suffocating in here." Insisted the Prince, leaving with Kathanna no choice but to follow him.

* * *

They slipped away from the ball room, hopefully unnoticed, walking through an empty hallway. At some point, when they were further away from the ballroom – Anduin took Kathanna's hand. She did not protest, she merely smiled at him as they walked hand in hand towards the garden where Varian held the feast in honor of Admiral Taylor a couple of days ago.  
All of the guards were station at the each of the entrance of the ballroom, which allowed Anduin and Kathanna to spend some time alone without worrying someone would see them.  
"The sunset is _so beautiful_." exhaled Kathanna while gazing at the beautiful sky which was mixed in color. She was happy to see that the foul weather from earlier has disappeared.  
"It is." Agreed Anduin, then he began caressing her cheek. "Much like you are."  
Kathanna blushed at him, she tore her gaze away from Anduin unable to accept his compliment.  
"You're too kind." Replied Kathanna. "But you do need to feed me with these sweet lies."  
"They are not lies, Kath." Anduin said softly. "I truly think you are."  
"Anduin, you've spent an entire evenin' talking to noble girls who were taught to take care of their looks since they were babes. Although you claim you're not interested in them… you can still admit they were more elegant and beautiful than me. I'm…" Kathanna shrugged and sighed, unable to finish her sentence. Anduin's furrowed his brows in shock at what he heard.  
"Have you always felt that way about yourself?"  
"Not truly…" confessed Kathanna. She walked over a rose bush, admiring the beautiful blossomed red flowers as she continued to speak: "It has gotten worse ever since I've got this scar." Kathanna paused to exhale as she ran her index finger over the scar on her cheek. "I loathe looking in the mirror. I barely got used to having the one on my lip."  
Anduin placed his fingers under Kathanna's chin, obliging her to look into his eyes.  
"You are beautiful _with_ your scars." He said softly. "And all the noble girls are blank – I find you… so unique and lovely in your own way that I'm truly surprised to hear that you think so different of yourself." Kathanna's ears were burning at hearing those words. She could never imagine Anduin speaking so fondly about her – it made her wonder if she deserved being with someone like him.  
She did not know how to reply to him, Anduin leaned in to kiss her the scar on her cheek, which formed butterflies in her stomach.  
Kathanna wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Anduin's hands went down to her waist, pulling her close as they continued the amorous exchange. When they ceased from kissing, Kathanna buried her face in Anduin's shoulder while they were quietly holding each other in their arms.

"Prince Anduin." Came Wyll's voice from the door. "Your father is looking for you-" the servant ceased from talking when he found Anduin and Kathanna standing in an embrace. The couple swiftly pulled away, with Kathanna taking a couple of steps back behind Anduin and clasped her hands behind her. Wyll blinked at them both and continued in the same calming tone: "I can only assume you must be Lady Kathanna."  
Neither of them replied, Kathanna was surprised at the servant knowing her name, especially his phrasing made her wonder if Anduin spoke to someone of their relationship. In the end, the soldier snapped to reality and gave a formal bow to the servant:  
"You are correct. I am Kathanna, it is not necessary to address to me as a_ 'lady'_, I'm merely a soldier of the 7th Legion."  
"Wyll, about what you saw-" intervened Anduin nervously.  
"My lips are sealed, Your Majesty." Interrupted Wyll before Anduin could finish. "However, while I do understand how hard is to keep your hands off each other when you're young and in love – your father is looking for you and it would be wise to not stay away for too long from a ball that is held in _your honor_, my Prince." Continued the servant warmly.  
"Understood. If my father asks – I just wanted to get some fresh air and Kathanna was merely following her duty of guarding me."  
"Technically, I _was _followin' my duty." Said Kathanna under her breath.  
Wyll began walking back towards the ball room with Kathanna and Anduin right behind him. Kathanna approached Anduin again and whispered in his ear, hoping the old servant won't hear their conversation:  
"You told him about me?" inquired Kathanna quietly. Her tone wasn't accusing, rather, it was more a wonderment.  
"Wyll was the one who was ensuring that Valor arrives in the keep unnoticed and I personally receive your letter without any being suspicious." Confessed Anduin. "I've told him much about you and although I never confessed it to him, I think Wyll realized it on his own that I'm infatuated with you. Hence, he's so calm about it." Noticing Kathanna not replying Anduin swiftly took her hand and squeezed it. "We can trust him."

Once back at the ball, Anduin acted as if he did not leave the place at all. He swiftly jumped in a conversation between two Dukes, taking a glass of wine from the servant. Kathanna remained as always – a couple of steps behind him – while eyeing the entire room. Kathanna brows furrowed when she noticed the glasses on the table began slightly trembling.

As if an earthquake began forming here.

* * *

Eredes stood in front of the altar, her hands gently resting on the wooden stand. The nail of her thumb found itself slightly scratching the surface of the altar. She lifted her green eyes to look at the people sitting down on the benches that were in front of the altar. Most of them were common folks – merchants, farmer, mothers with newborn, retired elderly – but Eredes also noticed some soldiers among the gathering as well.  
It was a simple praying ceremony; the Cathedral was holding one each sunrise and sundown however it was surprisingly crowded today.  
"Welcome." Said Eredes in a warm tone. "We have gathered here today to pray to the Light, in hope that it can bring comfort in our hearts-." the priestess ceased from speaking; she didn't know why but it felt as if someone has cut her voice. She gasped nervously when she felt an earthquake making its appearance on the ground of the chapel. Next thing Eredes realized was a loud noise of glass shattering as the massive window behind her exploded, pieces of glass were flying in every direction – causing those present to scream in terror and find a way to shield themselves from the flying glass. Eredes swiftly reacted, she turned towards the window and cast a shield bubble as large as she could, ceasing the shards from flying further into the chamber. Eredes gasped when she saw what caused the explosion – a massive demon portal spawned right behind the Stormwind Chapel, and fel magic began surrounding the area.  
_"Demons!"_ was heard a crying voice. Eredes' eyes widen when she saw Felguards, Felhunters and other numerous demons emerging from the portal.

Eredes ceased from casting her light shield, she knew what had to be done – in event of a superior military leader being absent, a member of the 7th Legion can take command. And that's what Eredes was about to do.  
"Those who can't fight, go beneath the chapel right now! Children and elderly first!" shouted Eredes as loud as she could. "Guards! Once I'm out, two of you barricade the door, the rest of you, position yourself in this opening." She said as she pointed where she stood, indicating the guards to defend the massive gap in the wall that the broken window caused.  
Nobody hesitated, everybody immediately acted out on the priestess' orders. The civilians began taking the stairs that would lead them beneath the chapel, while the armored men began carrying one of the massive benches, readying themselves to barricade the door. Eredes ran towards the exit, she placed her hand on one of the arches before leaving.  
"I'm going to summon the rest of the 7th Legion, strike down any demons that dare to enter. Don't let anyone in or out." She said with haste, the guard gave her a salute and opened the door. Eredes began charging outside, striking down an imp that dared to jump at her with a mere smite spell.

Chaos was already forming in the city; people were running around attempting to find shelter from the demon army. Demons were attacking everything in sight, from buildings to people, even animals. The guards of the city were already attempting to defend Stormwind from the attack. The priestess made haste towards the military quarters, she was too focused on defending herself from the demon attack that did not bother to ask herself why the attack was happening in the first place.

First she had to defend her city, then she can begin to wonder what caused it.

* * *

Yelling and crying was echoing in the ballroom when the sight of a Legion portal opened in the middle of the city. It was so large, that it was easily spotted, its fel magic lighted the entire room in a green color. Kathanna already instinctively was standing in front of Anduin. Felbats began flying towards the castle, but the royal guards took them down with their arrows, before the demons could even reach the balcony.  
_"The Burning Legion."_ Thought Kathanna in disbelief. She has fought demons before, but it was the first time she was witnessing such a strong attack. The sight of the demonic portal gripped her heart in fear. Nonetheless, she could not allow herself to succumb to this fear, she stood firm in front of Anduin, ready to defend him at all costs.  
Some of the guests pulled themselves at the other side of the room, to stay as far away as they could from the portal. Others attempted to flee from the castle, but the guard comforted them by insisting it is safer to stay inside. King Varian stood at the very entrance of the balcony, glaring at the demons that were attacking in the center of the city. He pulled Anduin close to him while addressing to Kathanna:  
"Go. Alarm the rest of the 7th Legion and all the available soldiers." Ordered the King. "Everyone must fight to defend this city."  
"At once, Your Majesty." Saluted Kathanna. While the thought of leaving Anduin by himself made her worry, Varian was right – the soldiers had to be riled up and push back the attack. She and Anduin exchanged a swift look, it was already obvious Anduin was concerned. Kathanna mouthed _"I'll be fine."_ to him and ran to exit the castle while unsheathing her fist weapons.

Fighting began in the streets, many of the guards were already battling of the demons but regardless, Kathanna continued to run towards the military quarters. Occasionally she would throw chi bursts at the demons in front of her, wounding them lightly.  
When she reached the training grounds, all the soldiers were already running in and out of the barracks – giving each other weapons and armor. Kathanna searched around, hoping to locate either one of her superiors or a member of her squad.  
"Kath!" Kathanna turned her to the direction of the sound of her name, only to find Eredes running in her direction. The priestess has already changed into her battle attire, and carried a large staff on her back. "Everyone is in position; I've got the mages that can help us seal the portal. We need to escort them back at the center of the city, where the portal is." The priestess spoke with haste, then she took a pause to gather some air. While doing that, her brows furrowed as she sized Kathanna up and down. "Why are you wearing the ceremonial armor?" inquired Eredes.  
"It doesn't matter." Kathanna shrugged off to the question. "We have to go _now_! Mages, follow me!" she ordered.

The path from the military quarter towards the Cathedral Square wasn't far, but it was proven to be more challenging with fel bats and imps jumping on them. Kathanna ordered the mages to ensure the skies are clear, while she took care of the imps, slicing them left and right with her fist weapons and _very often_, kicking them into the water canal with her leg. To her surprise, the imps would not swim. Eredes would attempt to run while simultaneously casting a shield bubble, ensuring nobody would get a fel spell blasted in them.  
Screaming was heard in the streets as the larger demons would destroy houses or set everything on fire. As much as the militia would try to push back, corpses of innocent citizens or battle-fought warriors were already seen on the ground. Which brought sorrow to Kathanna and Eredes.

When they reached the Cathedral, where the massive demon portal was – a large doomguard stood in front of them. Clearly, it was defending its gateway.  
"Begin sealing the portal." Commanded Kathanna. "Eredes and I will handle the Doomguard."  
The mage squad, which was made of one male gnome, a female highborne and an elderly male draenei gave a nod to the 7th Legion soldier and charged towards the portal – surrounding it in every direction.  
Kathanna taunted the Doomguard by throwing a chi burst in his stomach, which was quiet enough to enrage the demon and unsheathe his sword. Kathanna jumped in the air to throw a strong punch in his face, right in his eye so he could be temporarily blinded. The doomguard roared in annoyance.  
"I will end you, puny human!" he growled as he sliced his sword in the air.  
The mages began casting the arcane magic, purple waves were being released from their hands and into the fel portal. They were already sweating and gasping, sealing the portal was taking a lot of power out of them. But the fate of Stormwind relied in their magic, so they did not give up.  
Eredes threw a smite spell at the Doomguard while he was busy attempting to hit Kathanna with her sword. But Kathanna was too quick for him, she rolled left and right in order to avoid his hits. As he got tired of the priestess' constant light spells, the Doomguard turned his attention towards to Eredes and began charging at her. Eredes gasped shocked and took a couple of steps back only to find herself pressed against the wall of a building. Luckily enough, archers finally climbed the walls and began relentlessly firing at the demon. Soon, the Doomguard was on his knees which allowed Kathanna to give the final blow, punching him in his neck with a strong punch. However, the Doomguard did not die yet, he managed to rise on his feet and hit Kathanna away from him. She felt on the cold ground, hissing in pain.  
The mages were screaming their energy out when they were delivering the last of their magic which finally sealed the portal. Once the fel doorway was no more, all of the demons cried in agony as if somebody set them on fire. In a glimpse of a second, the demons vanished in fin air, including the threatening Doomguard.

The sealing of the portal created a massive wind – it was so strong that it managed to push Kathanna and all of the mages off their feet. Kathanna flew in a tree, she grunted at she collapsed on the ground after her back hit the tree trunk.  
Once demons were no longer swarming the streets of the city, the door of the chapel opened and everyone who was inside were exiting it. Some priests that were inside defending the civilians, began rushing to all the injured soldiers they could find to heal their wounds.  
"Start cleaning the area." Ordered one of the militia's commander. "Check the collapsed buildings for survivors." The soldiers that were still standing saluted their superior and immediately spread out to complete the order. Eredes and the mages however, remained at the debris of the portal, analyzing what has just happened.  
"This doesn't make any sense. Usually demons do not attack randomly a location, they must have a reason for this." Exhaled one of the mages. However, nobody continued the conversation with the mage due to the King and his royal soldiers arriving in the center of the city as well.

Varian approached the scorch mark were the portal appeared, anger was distinctly visible on his face. The Prince was with him as well. Anduin gasped at the sight of Kathanna still lying on the ground and immediately rushed to the side of his bodyguard.  
Kathanna was still laying due to the back pain, she attempted her best to rise up at the sight of Anduin.  
"Kath!" Anduin knelt down to her, he began examining if she required any healing but Kathanna waved her hand as a sign to dismiss him.  
"There are others that are injured worse than me. Tend to them, I'll be fine." She pleaded. Anduin remained unconvinced, he took her hand to aid her to stand up. The moment, Kathanna was back on her feet, Anduin took her arm to wrap it around his shoulder, aiding her to walk towards the rest of her squad and the King.  
"So, you're telling me there is no meaning behind this attack?" addressed the King irritated to the mage. "That it was a _random attack_?!"  
"This was no random attack." Came a voice from behind, oddly enough it was a raven that spoke. The black bird flew around the gathered people and landed in front of the king. Arcane dust began enveloping the raven as its silhouette began changing from the bird into a tall man. Suddenly, a tall human with short grey hair and blue eyes stood in front of Varian. He carried a staff in his hand and his blue and grey robe has seen better days. His eyes showed wisdom… but also concern.  
"Archmage Khadgar?" exclaimed one of the mages, surprise to see the one most accomplished magi in Azerothian history and a beloved hero of the Alliance.  
"I've received word of more Legion attacks appearing through Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor as well. This is a demonic invasion!" the archmage angrily hit the bottom of his staff on the ground as he yelled loud enough for everyone present in the Cathedral Square to hear._ "The Burning Legion has returned!"  
_Varian looked around, he saw fear in his peoples' eyes upon hearing the Archmage's words. Prophecies, stories and rumors of a third demonic invasion was heard for a long time - but the King was hoping it would never see the light. However, if Archmage Khadgar, who by now took a more neutral position on Azeroth - working together with the Horde and Alliance, presented himself in front of the King and claiming the Burning Legion is about to attack Azeroth once more - meant it was the truth.

Which gave Varian little options on what to do next.

"Soon, the Legion will swarm all of Azeroth, my king." Continued Khadgar. "The army is gathering on the Broken Isles, that is where it began."  
"Then it is clear what we have to do." Said Varian in a grim tone. He took a deep breathing before shouting his order: _"Soldiers of Stormwind!"_ roared the king like a lion. "Return to the barracks, gather the rest of the troops, arm yourselves with everything you can find and prepare the gunships. Together with your king, you will march on the Broken Isles and _put an end to this absurd invasion_!"  
The present members of the 7th Legion and the rest of the militia cheered at their king's command, aside from Kathanna, who removed her arm from around Anduin and looked at him in concern.  
Anduin sighed as well – he wished for the ball to end sooner.

But he certainly did not wish for it to end in such a way.

* * *

"Bloody demons." Gritted Anathrian between his teeth as his sword was deeply pierced into a Felguard's chest. The paladin attempted to wipe away some of the blood off his face, to realize he was only spreading more of it on his cheeks since his hands were bloodied as well.  
The Legion attacked during the night and Anathrian did not have time to change into his armor.  
It was a shame; he would never be able to get the blood stains off his favorite robe.

The attack was small, right outside the gates of Silvermoon – it was enough for him and a couple of more of his Blood Knights to push it back. However, it caused enough commotion to alarm the entire city, including the Regent Lord and Lady Liadrin.  
Anathrian glanced at Serenia and her orc, Gro'gak, who were also present at the battle. The orc mage was rushing to enter in the city again.  
"I have to go to Orgrimmar." Declared Gro'gak. "The Warchief must hear of this attack. Demons using that amount of fel magic is not normal. Something or _someone_ must have empowered them."  
"How do you know this?" asked Serenia as she followed the orc, Anathrian also began walking next to the couple while listening to the orc's explanation:  
"This is the same raw fel power I've experienced during my youth in Outland, where _many_ Legion commanders would empower the demons." Gro'gak said with haste as the three of them entered the city.  
"So, you're saying a leader of the demon army might be behind this? Perhaps a pit lord like Mannoroth?" inquired Anathrian while still attempting to rub away the blood off his robe.  
"Maybe or perhaps something even greater. I can guarantee you this – these demons will retaliate. Whatever their plan is: this is just the beginning, that's why the Warchief has to be informed."  
"I'm coming with you then." Intervened Serenia. Anathrian glared at his cousin, clearly displeased to hear that she's leaving Silvermoon again.  
"Don't you have family business that you still have to complete, Serenia?" asked Anathrian sarcastically, he clearly knew that Serenia couldn't leave yet but the brunette blood elf showed no concerned at what he said.  
"If our city is about to be attacked again by powerful demons, I can think _our_ family business can wait." Glared Serenia. Gro'gak gazed at the cousins who were caught in an intense glaring contest unsure how to break the tension. He coughed in discomfort and used the end of his staff to hit the ground in order to get their attention. Serenia and Anathrian tore the gaze from each other's to look at the orc.  
"As I said…" coughed the orc again, speaking in a calming tone. "I'm returning to Orgrimmar _now_. If you want to join me, Serenia, we have to make haste."  
"I am coming." Declared Serenia then she turned her head to her cousin. "Anathrian can handle the family business. Can't you, dear cousin?"  
The paladin rolled his eyes at her, why Serenia was so determined to follow this orc everywhere? He could never understand. It was futile to even _attempt_ to convince her and he was well aware. He crossed his arms and gave out a long, deep sigh.  
"Just… be careful, Serenia."

* * *

Kathanna returned to the barracks, which was packed with soldiers putting on their armor, carrying weapons and boxes of supplies and healers still running around to heal those who were injured during the Legion's attack in the city.  
She already changed from her ceremonial armor into her battlegear, which was a long, blue leather tunic which ended below her waist and covered her neck as well, the breeches were of the same color. Her boost and gloves were in brown shade and her shoulder pads had the same blue color as her attire, with golden bird head on each of the side. She also had a white and blue cloak attached to her back.  
Kathanna walked outside the militia grounds with a crate of supplies, filled with potions, bandages and whatever herbs that could be used for healing. It was already nighttime, but it did not matter – the Legion attacked had to be stopped now. As she walked, Kathanna heard a _"Psht!"_ sound coming from behind the wall of the barrack. Kathanna turned to find a silhouette wrapped in a brown cloak standing behind that wall. It was quite clear who the figure was, given the fact that he was trying to get Kathanna's attention.  
Kathanna hastily put the box down and rushed towards Anduin who was wearing the brown cloak and hood in order to not be unnoticed by other soldiers. She slipped with him behind the building which was the barracks, ensuring nobody can see them.

"How did you get here?" whispered Kathanna as she pulled away Anduin's hood so she could get a better glimpse of his face.  
"The castle is in chaos as you can imagine, guests leaving in fear, soldiers preparing the gunship, my father is in the armory getting his sword sharped. Nobody saw me leaving." Explained Anduin, concern was still visible in his eyes, just the way they were at the Cathedral Square.

_He was visibly afraid. _

Anduin sighed and pressed his forehead against Kathanna's, while savoring her scent, which became so quickly familiar to him.  
"This invasion…" exhaled Anduin. He had his eyes closed but nonetheless he managed to reach out for her hands and gently cup them into his'. "Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me… that you'll come back."  
"You have my word." She whispered gently. Kathanna opened her eyes and looked at him in a way that she had never done before.  
It felt like her gaze pierced into his heart and warmed his entire body. It was so… welcoming and loving that it overwhelmed Anduin. He pulled her for a passionate kiss, brushing her lips and remembering its taste. His fingers ran through her hair as he pulled her head to deepen the kiss, Kathanna released a delicate moan in return. When their lips parted, Kathanna softly gasped for air while Anduin moved his hand to caress her cheek. She gazed down at her hands, gently playing with the jade bracelet that was dangling on her left wrist. Kathanna found herself removing the bracelet and reaching out for Anduin's hand.  
"I promise you, I'll be back." Said Kathanna, still in a low voice to avoid being overheard. She opened Anduin's palm and gently placed the protective charm in his hand. "And you'll return this to me."  
Anduin looked down at his hand, touching the jade pearls with the tips of his fingers. He recalled when Kathanna received that bracelet – it was given to her by a little pandaren girl who Kathanna rescued when Nerctarbreeze Orchard was under a mogu attack. It happened only two days after they've met in Pandaria and it was the first time Anduin has seen Kathanna in action, fighting to bravely against the mogu to save the pandaren village. That event felt like a lifetime ago to Anduin.  
Kathanna has told him that the bracelet was no mere jewelry, but in fact a protective charm which supposedly saved her when Garrosh Hellscream pushed her off the mountains of Kun-Lai. It was a precious token to Kathanna and Anduin understood how much he meant to her if she's willing to leave such an important item to him.

"Are you sure?" asked Anduin while still examining the protective charm. "You might need more protection than I do."  
Kathanna smiled at him and shook her head, she ran her fingers through his golden hair as she spoke:  
"With Legion attacking at every corner – I'd feel better knowing you have some protection while I'm away." She explained softy. Anduin smiled at her and placed the bracelet around his right wrist, hiding it underneath the sleeve of his tunic.  
"I'll keep it safe." He promised. The Prince afterwards wrapped his arms around Kathanna and held her tight while kissing her affectionately, praying to the Light that she will return safe in his arms once more.


	4. The King's Charge

"Press forward, Alliance!" shouted Varian Wrynn. He plunged Shalamayne into the chest of a felguard that was on the ground – ensuring the demon was dead.

It took more than two hours for a small portion of the Alliance army to gather and march towards the Broken Isles. Reinforcements were planning on joining the assault later.  
In the time that the soldiers were preparing, word of more Legion invasions reached Stormwind. Westfall, Dun Morogh, Darkshore – the number of the places that were under demon attack was high. The Alliance has been informed that the Horde has been attacked by the Burning Legion as well – Azeroth fell into chaos in a matter of hours.

And the first assault against the Burning Legion on the Broken Isles was already a disaster.

The gunship, _"Skyfire"_, where the 7th Legion and King Varian were abroad, was attacked by felbats and infernals – as they were pushed back the attack, the members of the Alliance found themselves receiving aid from the Horde gunship that was led by no other than Sylvanas Windrunner herself. However, their help did not aid much – one of the infernals managed to destroy an important asset of the Alliance's gunship, causing it to collapse against the Horde's and ultimately crash down on the shores of the Broken Isles.  
The survivors of both Horde and the Alliance found themselves on the Broken Shore – and they continued pressing their attack until reinforcements would come.

Kathanna made out of the crash with minimal wounds, she only had a small scratch on her forehead which she managed to heal away with some of her chi magic. Together with the rest of her squad, who were being led by King Varian, they pressed towards forward into the Broken Shore. Black clouds swirled over the Burning Legion's foothold on Azeroth. Demons of every shape and size marched along the rivers of fel magic that boil over the Broken Shore. Above everything loomed the dreaded Tomb of Sargeras, an ancient night elf temple that serves as the Legion's gateway into the world which, accordingly to Archmage Khadgar's words, was the root of Legion's assault.  
It was no surprise for Kathanna to find Horde members fighting against the demon army as well. Everyone marched here to fight here, even the Argent Crusade's forces were present. Although they were decimated during the landfall, they pressed on fighting with few survivors, led by Highlord Tirion Fordring himself.

Kathanna was fighting at the very front of the army, alongside shield-wielding warriors, paladins, death knights and even fellow monks. She cut down demons left and right with her fists weapon.  
The view she was witnessing was horrific – Broken Shore was nothing but dried out, black land, covered with fel fire everywhere she looked. Barely any vegetation was living in this twisted soil as it drank blood of perished heroes of Azeroth. It tore her heart seeing so many dead in such a short time, but more would follow with they did not stop the Legion invasion.

Kathanna was distracted by the sight of a fallen Alliance footman, his pale face looked so young, he was probably a couple of years younger than Kathanna. The young, innocent face reminded Kathanna of her days in Northend – when she was a mere scout with little skill in archery. If she wouldn't have taken certain actions – she would have probably ended just like that young lad: cut open in his own pool of blood.  
Kathanna's distraction caused her to lose her defense and next thing she realized was a felguard, carrying a large polearm was charging in her direction.  
She had little time to react, the felguard managed to pierce his polearm into Kathanna's stomach, she collapsed in agony as she placed her left hand on her wound attempting to stop the bleeding. However, the felguard was not finished. The demon lifted his weapon high, ready to strike his final blow. Kathanna's heart ceased from beating as she helplessly stood on the ground, with a massive felguard marking her final hour. She shut her eyes – she was not ready to die yet. Kathanna called out to whatever strength remained in her to blast once final chi burst, however – luck intervened.

The armored demon was blasted by a hammer of the Light, which came from its right side. The felguard was shocked by the sudden attack, it turned its head towards the direction where the hammer came from only to be beheaded by a massive sword. Demon blood spread on Kathanna's armor and face as well, but she was too relieved to be rescued by a paladin to mind the blood. She remained on the ground, watching her savior approaching the demon body. Kathanna's eyes widen in shock when the paladin revealed to be a blood elf.  
He was tall and pale; his hair was long and had a silver color. His gold and red armor was already covered in demon blood and he was wearing a black tabard with a red symbol on his chest. Kathanna could not make out the symbol, but it looked familiar to her. The symbol was similar to the official banner of Silvermoon City; however, its red and black colors was an odd combination for blood elves. Usually, sin'dorei preferred light shades of colors.

Nonetheless, it did not matter – the blood elf saved her from a certain death. To which Kathanna (despite being slightly bitter) was grateful.  
The paladin gazed down at her, his golden eyes focused on her wound. Kathanna squirmed in pain as she tried to get back on her feet. The blood elf extended his hand at her, which Kathanna took it with no hesitation as he aided her to get up. She hissed as she rose, pressing her left palm tightly on the stomach wound, her glove and chestpiece were covered both in her own blood and the demon's.  
She did not say anything to the paladin, and neither did he. Kathanna gave a small bow with her head as a sign of gratitude. Most of the demons in the area were gone, which allow Kathanna to find a way back to her squad. The paladin returned her bow, watching as Kathanna left towards the Alliance soldiers that were fighting at the east.

* * *

The fight pressed on near the Tomb of Sargeras – felbats were swarming the skies, infernals continued crashing into the ground and rising against their foes, more felguards began charging with their enchanted weapons – the Legion was relentless. The Horde's archers, led by both Sylvanas Windrunner and Halduron Brightwing, were attempting to bring down as many felbats as possible. Mekkatorque's gnomes were blasting the demons away with their engineered made machinery. For glimpse of a second – Varian Wrynn was confident victory was at hand. With Genn Greymane at his side, they continued pushing back the demons.

However, the image of victory faded away when Varian heard the Horde's war horn being blown as a sign of retreat. The king watched in shock and disappointment the Horde forces quitting the battlefield – sindo'rei archers ceased from firing, orcs were collecting their weapons before running back to their ships, taurens were picking up their wounded Horde allies as they were retreating.  
With the Horde leaving the battle, they also left the Alliance vulnerable in front of the Burning Legion.  
Varian gathered his thoughts, forbidding himself from enraging at the Horde right now, he'll resolve his issues with them later, now, all that mattered at hand was to retreat as well or the Alliance would face its doom. Genn's voice echoed in the King's head, but the worgen's words felt deaf to his ears. He was far too focused on the Horde's betrayal.  
"_…we must retreat!_" addressed Genn to the High King. Varian hated agreeing to the particular plan, but their options were limited. He watched as more demons swarmed every hill from every direction, they were about to be outnumbered by demons in seconds.  
"Get everyone to the gunship." Commanded Varian. Genn immediately acted out his order, summoning everybody back on Skyfire.

Everyone began climbing on the rope ladders of the gunship, the injured ones had priority first, then the healers and last – the footmen. Kathanna was one of the firsts to come abroad, as soon as she felt the wooden floor beneath her, she crashed down. Gasping for air as her wound was worsening. Her healing chi was minimal and it could no longer provide any aid to the large, open cut that was in her stomach.  
"Kath!" Kathanna heard Eredes calling out. The priestess reached to her friend, with a help of another priest they carried Kathanna at one of the corners of the gunship area, letting her rest against a sack. It was little comfort they could provide for her. "Hold on, Kath." Said Eredes softly as she channeled a light spell with her right hand and simultaneously wiped some blood of the corner of Kathanna's lip with her left hand. "We will heal this wound in no time."

Seeing that Kathanna was receiving healing, the other priest began running around aiding the other soldiers. More people began climbing on the gunship, soon – it was filled with more soldiers than it initially was when they've arrived at Broken Shore.  
King Greymane was the last one to board, followed by King Varian. However, the escape wasn't as easy as one would hope.  
A large mechanical-like sound echoed around everyone. A sound that was never heard before, and those who recognized it had their eyes widen in horror and mouth open in shock. As the gunship began rising in the air, it shook from the fel explosion that crashed into the soil right underneath it. The sound grew louder, and a large metallic black claw began reaching out to the gunship. Soldiers cries began to be heard louder as peoples fear grew.  
"It's a _Fel Reaver_!" someone cried out. A large fel machinery built by the cunning Legion.  
Some gunman attempted to shoot down the Fel Reaver, but it did not react to any bullets nor cannons. Genn Greymane was seen at the edge of the gunship as he reached his hand out to Varian, who was holding tight on the rope ladder and had difficulty climbing it further because of the constant shaking of the gunship the Fel Reaver was causing. The demonic machinery gripped its metal claws on one of the edges of the gunship, forbidding the Alliance to retreat. It kept on pulling it down, turning it to its side and many unfortunate soldiers who failed to grip unto something began falling down, crashing into the soil of the Broken Shore.

Kathanna was holding as tight as she could on one of the edges, same as Eredes. Although Eredes managed to do little healing on her wound, it was still difficult and painful for Kathanna to continue holding. However, she had no choice. Nobody could survive such a fall.  
As the Fel Reaver continued releasing its frightening noises and pull down the gunship, Kathanna looked at King Greymane, who switched from his worgen form back into a human. The Gilnean royalty was struggling to reach to Varian as he kept crying over to the king of Stormwind to grab his hand. Kathanna's instinct ordered her to attempt to save the King. She pursued the best way to reach to the other edge of the gunship but it felt nearly impossible as the Fel Reaver kept pulling the gunship. Her heart was beating in fear of the fall as she continued looking at King Greymane.

Next thing Kathanna saw was Varian's hand placing a scroll in Genn's hand and removing his hand from Greymane's grasp.

King Greymane cried out Varian's name. Kathanna could not believe what she was witnessing. She saw Varian's silhouette diving down and impaling the Fel Reaver's head with his sword. The king managed to do it with enough strength that it broke the metal head of the machinery and made it release the gunship from its grip. Once freed, Genn ordered the captain to bring the gunship to its normal position and final fly it away, which only shocked Kathanna even more.  
"Wait- No!" called out Kathanna to King Greymane. Once in stable position, Kathanna released from the edge she was holding on to, and ran towards Genn. "King Varian-!" she looked down, searching for her king as the gunship flew higher. It was difficult to spot him, but eventually Kathanna saw his figure fighting as many demons as possible.  
"We have to go back for him!" addressed Kathanna to Greymane, but the worgen king stood silent next to her as he was watching Varian fighting until his final breath. "King Greymane!" addressed Kathanna once more but the old worgen did not react.  
The tiny figure of King Varian was seen moving forward as he brought demons down. However, soon he became outnumbered. Tears began forming in Kathanna's eyes when she saw the king falling on his knees. She gripped the edge with utmost strength, her nails dig so deeply that it scratched the wooden edge.

The next scene that followed as indescribable to her…

* * *

"What in the Sunwell's name was that, Halduron?!" snapped Anathrian at the Ranger-General of Silvermoon City. "Why did we retreat?"  
"Sylvanas Windrunner ordered it." Replied the blonde ranger, displeased at Anathrian's attitude.  
"Last I checked, Sylvanas Windrunner was a nobody but a leader to the Forsaken. Unless Warchief commanded-"  
"The Warchief is critically injured. Sylvanas was ordering on his behalf." Interrupted Halduron calmly. Anathrian's eyes widen in surprise, he did not expect to hear this.

The Horde's premature retreat marked an ultimate defeat on the Broken Shore. Anathrian did not understand what has just happened, the only thing he knew that he was forced to be aboard the sindo'rei ship as his people retreated to Orgrimmar. He was confident they would emerge victorious, but to hear that the Warchief was in a grave state, pierced an arrow into his certainty of victory.  
Vol'jin and the rest of the leaders were likely to be on the final remaining gunship, meaning they would arrive in Orgrimmar before the rest of the reinforcements that arrived by ship. During the retreat, Anathrian caught a glimpse of Serenia being teleported by Gro'gak onto the gunship, meaning his family was safe.  
It's the least he could be happy for after this disaster.

"Everyone has been ordered to return to Orgrimmar!" commanded Halduron. "Set the sails to the west."  
All the members of the Horde that were present on the sindo'rei ship carried out Halduron's order. Anathrian found himself gazing at the Broken Shore as it began fading away in the distance. Demons were seen swarming the land, and the unfortunate Horde soldiers that did not manage to retreat in time had their fate sealed. Unless, _somehow_, the Alliance manages to push the attack on its own, which was hardly doubted.  
Anathrian was no fool – he was well aware that the Horde abandoning the Alliance here would only add more fuel to the current fire that was burning between the two factions. The blood elf paladin had little love for the Alliance, however he did not blindly hate them as many of his fellow Horde did. He found interest in all of the races of Azeroth, (or loathed everyone simultaneously). And as a paladin, he temporarily was a member of the Argent Crusaders, a faction of paladin united to defeat the Lich King, who accept all races. The only reason Anathrian ever fought in this absurd faction war was because he was loyal to Silvermoon and its people.

He had no pride in being _Horde_, he was proud of being _sin'dorei_.

And he loathed the idea of Alliance and Horde wasting their armies to fight each other rather than the Burning Legion. He had little saying in it however, he was a mere champion of the Blood Knights. Lady Liadrin might listen to his opinions, but that's all he could do. _Give opinions._

Anathrian sighed deeply once Broken Shore disappeared from the horizon. The only visible thing was the fel light that was beaming out of the Tomb of Sargeras but even that – after some time – faded away. There was little Anathrian could do on a small ship filled with Horde soldiers, so the paladin took a seat on the ground, lying against one of the pillars that carried the sails of the ship and attempted to rest his eyes until they reach Durotar.

* * *

Stormwind City was once again, in a lousy weather. Dark clouds covered the sun away, and the light drops of rain that were descending from the sky felt cold on people's skin.  
Nonetheless, the citizens of Stormwind carried on with their lives; as if no great tragedy has occurred. Who can blame them? They did not know anything, not yet anyway.

The Skyfire, which carried the remaining survivors from the Broken Shore has landed nearby the docks of Stormwind a while ago. Wounded footmen were being carried out by healers, while rest of the soldiers returned to the barracks to discuss further plans with their superiors.  
Aside from Kathanna, who was sitting on the cold ground, not minding the rain falling on her. She placed herself slightly further from the gunship, ensuring she's not bothering those who are still getting off the gunship.  
King Greymane was the first to leave, and she knew why. The worgen had to talk to Anduin of the events of the Broken Shore.

_The events that made Anduin a king now. _

Kathanna could not erase the horror she witnessed. Varian Wrynn was blasted away, turned into ash. The King died to rescues his soldiers. But to what end?  
The assault was a devastating loss. Thousands of footmen perished, leaders were lost. All because of the Horde's premature retreat, Kathanna could not understand for what reason they would do such a thing. Did the Horde truly wish to let the Alliance die? Thinking the Alliance and the Legion would kill each other on the Broken Shore hence getting rid of two foes at the same time? Would Vol'jin truly wish for such a thing?  
But none of this was as upsetting as Varian's death. The High King of the Alliance was gone, with his son following to take up the throne. _His son._

_Oh, Anduin...  
_  
Kathanna could not image Anduin's reaction when he learns of the outcome of this assault. She had to go to Stormwind Keep right now to be with him, but she couldn't. She could not stand there while he's hearing those news.  
Kathanna covered her mouth with her palm to cease from crying. Her other hand was still clenched on her wound.  
"Kath?" approached Eredes. She kneet down in front of her friend, gazing at Kathanna worryingly. The priestess face was covered in dirt and blood, and by the looks of her red eyes, she has cried as well – but unlike Kathanna, she could not merely sit down and cry their losses – Eredes had numerous wounded soldiers to attend to.  
"Why are you just sitting here?" inquired Eredes. "You can go home and recover. The 7th Legion are to regroup in the barrack tomorrow at dawn."  
Kathanna did not reply, she merely shook her head which only confused Eredes.  
"Are you in pain to walk? I can ask-"  
"I have to go to him…" Mumbled Kathanna as she slowly rose. Eredes panicked seeing Kathanna rising up.  
"Kathy-. Go to whom?" Eredes spoke again but the priestess ended up completely ignored by her friend.  
"I'll be alright, Eredes. I just…" Kathanna sighed deeply. "I just need to go."

* * *

Kathanna's wound opened up on the way to Stormwind Keep, but she paid little attention to it. All she could think of was broken-heart Anduin. Once she reached the castle, her feet froze at the entrance. It was terrifying for her to enter.  
Often Kathanna was in charge of delivering news to the familiar of their loved on dying on the battle. One of them being Jacob – a soldier who died because of Kathanna's cowardice (which she also transformed into a lie – claiming that Jacob died in a heroic battle). She recalled the day she has told Jacob's wife of her husband's passing. The young woman, who was with child, turned her grief into anger, which she directed towards Kathanna.  
_"Why were you the one who survived?"_  
That question was haunting Kathanna – and she deeply feared that even Anduin, who was so kind and forgiving, might feel the same way right now.

Kathanna found herself seated at the bottom of the stairs, close to the entrance of the keep, right next to the beautiful sculpted statue of the King. It was actually a fountain, with the stone-carved version of Varian Wrynn, holding his sword as he gazed down upon those who were entering Stormwind Keep. Kathanna looked up at the statue, as she wept in silence. By now, King Greymane must have informed Anduin of the news… The King, his father – has passed away in the battle against the Legion and perished; making Anduin the King of Stormwind.

In her mind, Kathanna kept on repeating to herself that she has to go to Anduin, regardless of his reaction would be, she had to be there for him. It's never easy to lose a loved one – Kathanna was well aware of that. However, her feet felt like they were cemented into the ground, she remained seated on the stairs, clutching her hand on her wound.  
But the mental image of Anduin finding out about his father's death and falling into grief continued playing in her head, which forced Kathanna to take a deep breath and push aside her struggles.  
Eventually, she rose from the stairs and slowly walked inside the keep, ignoring her bleeding injury.

The throne room was empty. Nobody, besides two royal guards were present. Kathanna could not read their reaction given that their faces were hidden underneath their plate helmets, and none of them reacted to Kathanna standing in the middle of the throne room as she bled from her stomach. It seemed someone ordered them not to act to anything or anyone unless they were told to by their superior. Kathanna caught the sight of a tall, familiar figure in the war room, which's entrance was on her right. She walked inside, without receiving remark from the guards or anyone. In the large, dark room, which was decorated with numerous weapons and armor, maps hanging on its walls and a large table in the middle of it, was standing Anduin._ King Anduin._ He did not notice Kathanna entering, his eyes were focused on the letter that was clutched in his hands.  
King Greymane was nowhere to be found, it seemed he has left Anduin to read the letter alone. Kathanna did not know what the letter had written in it, but given the fact that Varian personally handed the scroll to Genn - it is most likely the king's final words to his son.

Kathanna watched him in silence, as she took light steps closer to him. For a second, she thought Anduin wasn't even breathing as he read the letter over and over. Kathanna opened her arms and pulled him for a hug, ignoring the fact that she was staining his clothes with her bloodied armor. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Anduin immediately reacted – his hands circled her waist as he tightened the hug. Kathanna heard a small sob coming out of him which tore her heart apart.

"I'm sorry, Anduin…" whispered Kathanna as tears began streaming down her cheeks again. She buried her face in his shoulder as she continued to whisper: _"I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

Serenia looked up at the smoke that flying towards the skies of Durotar from afar. She and Gro'gak were standing on a hill as they watched Warchief Vol'jin's funeral in silence. The Horde has held the ceremony of Vol'jin's cremation at the Gates of Orgrimmar.  
A year ago, the Horde fought until their final breath to end the life of their former Warchief.

_Now they were burning the lifeless body of their new Warchief.  
_  
The entire battle was a blur to Serenia. She clashed against demons and fought alongside Alliance relentlessly with Gro'gak ever remaining on her side. But then suddenly - the retreat was called, and Serenia found herself being teleported by Gro'gak on the gunship together with the leaders of the Horde. There, Vol'jin was lying in agony with multiple cuts on his body and his skin burning in felfire.  
The Warchief survived until they've reached Orgrimmar, and while being seated on his throne, the Darkspear troll spoke his last words.

Serenia lifted her eyes at Gro'gak, who was completely silent all the way back to Durotar. Which was understandable, he was upset and he had reasons to be.  
Although the Horde were swarmed by demons, many of them were ready to die right there for Azeroth. However, the entire concept of _"Victory or Death"_ was thrown away when Sylvanas blew the retreat horn. Leaving many soldiers embarrassed and frustrated at their defeat and the loss of their Warchief.  
Apparently Vol'jin's last words was naming Sylvanas as the new Warchief of the Horde. The reactions were mixed but there was one thing certain – everyone was eager to avenge the Darkspear leader.  
Serenia was torn at seeing Vol'jin dead but proud to witness the Horde being more united than ever - while many already has lost hope, she was confident that the Horde can put the end to the Burning Legion.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Serenia while turning to Gro'gak.  
"We continue fighting. Find another way to seal the portal from the Tomb of Sargeras." Replied Gro'gak in a low voice as continuing staring at the funeral pyre.  
"Archmage Khadgar is summoning everyone who wants to fight against the Legion on front in Dalaran." Came Anathrian voice from behind. Gro'gak and Serenia turned to watch the paladin approaching them as he walked up the hill. Serenia was happy to see her cousin alive, his armor was shining and he had no wounds, not even scratches - one would wonder if Anathrian has been in the battle at all.  
"Dalaran?" repeated Gro'gak. "What's the point of using a city in Northend as a base when the Legion's source is at the Tomb of Sargeras?"  
Anathrian gave a smirk in reply.  
"Apparently the Kirin Tor teleported the flying city from Northend nearby the Broken Isles." explained the blood elf as he crossed his arms. "Far enough to be safe from the Legion but close enough to strike down their forces on the Broken Isles."  
"They teleported the entire city?" asked Serenia surprised, she turned at Gro'gak to ask another question: "Is that even possible?"  
"With right amount of magic anything is possible." Replied Gro'gak calmly. It seemed the orc was not as shocked by the Kirin Tor actions. The orc gripped his staff and saluted from afar the burning corpse of their Warchief. "Let's go then." Addressed Gro'gak to the blood elf cousins. "We've got demons to kill."

* * *

Later during the day, Anduin forced to compose himself and bring the castle to its normal state. He ordered the soldiers to regroup all the healers available and bring the wounded men to the infirmary, others were in charge in recovering the names of those who perished and have their families be informed. King Greymane was by Anduin's side, aiding him getting adjusted to the title of the King.  
Anduin and Kathanna didn't exchange many words, he only insisted for her to get her injures cleaned up by a priest who served in the keep and told her to rest in a guest chamber of the palace until he would call for her. Kathanna did not hesitate to follow his command – after all, he was her king now.  
Wyll himself took Kathanna to a guest room which was on the same floor as Anduin's chamber. There, she was aided by a maid to get cleaned and stitched up. Since Kathanna did not have any spare clothes with her, and the clothes underneath her armored were covered in blood – the maid offered Kathanna one of her nicer robes, which the monk refused – she could not take a poor servant finest clothes. In the end, Kathanna asked the maid for whatever basic tunic and breeches she could spare.

Kathanna was inside the guest room until night crawled in Stormwind. There was little she could do while waiting for Anduin to be available. She could not sleep, nor focus on reading whatever literature she found in the room. Kathanna often was pacing around the room, imagining every scenario possible on how would be best to comfort Anduin through this period. It was difficult enough that Anduin had to deal with the death of his only family member but to also become king and have the responsibility of taking care of an entire kingdom? It had to be incredibly stressful and Kathanna could not arrange the right sentences which could comfort him.

When it was supper time, Wyll brought her a hot meal which included tomato soup, and some grilled fish with potatoes.  
"He asks for you once you are finished with your meal." Said Wyll as he placed the tray of food in front of Kathanna.  
"How is he?" inquired Kathanna. She picked up a loaf of bread and dipped it in her soup, she began eating with haste – eager to see Anduin. Wyll sighed at her question, which caused Kathanna to worry.  
"He is hiding his sorrow, obviously. But he is… silent, more silent than he has ever been." Replied the servant. "Perhaps, he might open up to you."  
Kathanna nearly swallowed her entire meal, wishing to finish it in haste. The monk couldn't help but notice Wyll's having such a… warm attitude towards her. It surprised Kathanna.  
"Anduin told me you have been serving the house of Wrynn for many generations." Said Kathanna. "Are you not concerned seeing a Wrynn being… having…" Kathanna sighed at herself, irritated that she could not find the correct words. "Are you not bothered that Anduin is with me? I'm a commoner."  
The old servant blinked at Kathanna and gave her a warm smile.  
"It is not in my place to judge who the young master is bedding." Chuckled Wyll. "I only care for his safety and well-being. If he desires to be with a commoner, then he shall do as his Majesty pleases."  
Kathanna blushed at Wyll's phrasing but nonetheless, she was happy to hear his reply. She could only hope more would feel that way.  
"I am… glad to hear that Wyll. Thank you." said Kathanna as she gave a small bow. "Anduin is special to me. Also, I am not beddin' him."  
Wyll released a shrug and chuckled.  
"Sooner or later you will." Said the servant calmly, which caused Kathanna to nearly choke on her fish and blush as red as her tomato soup.

* * *

When night fell in Stormwind City, a strong rain erupted. The raindrops were hitting loud against the windows of the keep. Kathanna nervously stood in front of the door of Anduin's chamber, unsure what to expect.  
Kathanna firstly knocked on the door but no response came, so she daringly opened the door and entered Anduin's room. She was surprised to find it empty. The fireplace was lit, as well as numerous candles but there was no sign of the whoever lighted everything up.  
"Anduin?" Kathanna called out as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes continued to swarm the chamber but the young king was nowhere to be found.  
"I'm here." Said Anduin softly as he emerged from a room that was on Kathanna's right. The tips of his hair were slightly wet and he was wearing nothing besides a velvet robe, indicating that he has just emerged from a bath.  
Kathanna jumped in surprise, unaware that there was another room, however - it was only logical that Anduin would have a private room with a bath.

His face was pale and his eyes indicated exhaustion and sorrow. He even refused to look at Kathanna. Anduin wiped away drops of water off his face with a piece of cloth as he began walking towards the lounge which stood in front of the fireplace. Kathanna couldn't help but notice Anduin was wearing Kathanna's jade bracelet on his right wrist.  
"Are you alright?" inquired Kathanna while remaining in the same spot as she watched Anduin taking a seat. He didn't reply; instead, he reached for the bottle of wine that was on the small table in front of the sofa and began pouring wine in two glasses.  
Kathanna sighed in frustration and walked in a swift pace, despite the speed causing her pain.  
"Anduin, talk to me." She ordered calmly while sitting next to him. She had her eyes fixed on him but Anduin's gaze was focused on pouring wine in the glasses.  
"How is your wound?" said the king, completely ignoring her question. Kathanna flinched at his stubbornness – but she was not surprised by his reaction.  
"Your wound is greater than mine." She whispered softly, hoping she could have him open up. Once he placed the bottle back on the table, Kathanna took his hand and held it tight. "You have to talk Anduin... otherwise this sorrow will devour you..." she pleaded.  
Anduin remained quiet. He took a sip of wine, still refusing to look at her. Kathanna opened her mouth to speak again but Anduin intervened before she could begin.  
"Did you see him… _fall_?" he finally turned to look at her. Kathanna saw the pain in his eyes which made her wish he would not look at her. His voice cracked and he was attempted his best to swallow his tears which only made it worse for Kathanna. She could not answer this question.  
"He saved so many lives, Anduin…" answered Kathanna as a tear slipped down on her cheek. "_Including mine_."  
Anduin sighed deeply, soaking in what Kathanna has just told him. He placed the glass down on the table and ran his fingers through his mildly-wet hair.  
"What do I do now, Kath?" Anduin asked with sadness in his tone. "I cannot be king."  
"You can…" she replied as she placed both of her palms on his cheek, forcing Anduin to look at her once more. "You will be a wonderful king. I've seen you fight for your people in Pandaria."  
"I'm no warrior." Stated Anduin.  
"No. You're not." She agreed, which surprised Anduin. "You are a wonderful priest. Not all great kings must be warriors. Anyone can pick up a sword – but not everybody can call to the Light the way you do." she gave him a small smile hoping to ease his sorrow. "Nobody is generous and kind as you..."  
Anduin placed his forehead against hers as he exhaled.  
"You will be a king I'll be happy to follow." Whispered Kathanna, she pulled away to look into his eyes while stroking his pale cheek. He looked so _exhausted_… he probably did not sleep during the night when Varian left for the Broken Shore for the assault.  
Kathanna's words seems to have made Anduin snap, as she began hearing small sobbing out of him. She did not say anything, Kathanna pulled Anduin for an embrace and allow him to cry out his heartache for as long as he needed.

* * *

The wood cracking in the fireplace and the raindrops hitting against the large windows were the only sounds heard in King Anduin's chamber. The glasses of wine were emptied and so was the bottle.  
Kathanna allowed Anduin to calm himself down on his own, the only thing she could do was offer physical comfort. Kathanna was stroking Anduin's hair as he was resting his head on her lap. He has never felt such feeling of warmth before but it was pleasing and he savored as much as he could. They stood in silence for a long time, resting in each other's comfort.  
"That blasted black dragon was right, you know?" broke the silence Kathanna after a while.  
"Wrathion?" asked Anduin as he gazed unmoving into the fire. He could not see it but Kathanna gave him a nod.  
"He said somethin' regardin' the Legion attacking Azeroth once more..." she said while continuing running her fingers through his hair. "I thought he was just lyin' to get people to work for him."  
Anduin sighed. Hearing the name of someone who Anduin thought of as a friend sat badly in his heart. Wrathion may have been correct about Burning Legion invading Azeroth, but he lied in other matters. For example – claiming that he seeks to aid both the Alliance and the Horde. The Black Prince played an instrumental part in rescuing Garrosh Hellscream from his prison and avoiding trial, setting a tyrant loose on Azeroth. Although the former Warchief of the Horde was defeated – Wrathion disappeared without trace leaving alone bitter and betrayed.  
"Does it matter?" asked Anduin rhetorically. "Many lives would have been lost regardless."  
"I suppose you're right…" sighed Kathanna. "It doesn't matter. All we should do now is to focus on defeating the Legion." Anduin continued listening to Kathanna, despite his eyes becoming heavy to remain open. Perhaps the wine was finally beginning to kick in. "I believe Archmage Khadgar must have a plan."  
Kathanna waited for Anduin to give any sort of reply. The blinked confused and gazed down at him.  
"Anduin?" Kathanna called out but the young king was in deep slumber. She was relieved to find him finally resting, it was something he direly needed.  
Kathanna wished to kiss him however, given her position, it was uncomfortable to lean down. She gazed at him with a smile and continued stroking his hair. Kathanna leaned in into the sofa and closed her eyes while softly whispering:  
"Good night, Your Majesty."


	5. A King with a Grieving Heart

"I once spent the night with a Kirin Tor mage." Confessed Anathrian proudly while watching a human female who was part of the Kirin Tor guard walking past him and his companions. "She got so excited during her climax that she accidentally set the drapes on fire with her magic." The paladin smiled slyly as a fox which caused both Gro'gak and Serenia to growl in annoyance and roll their eyes.  
"Cousin, save your… _"amorous adventures"_ for someone else." Pleaded Serenia while rubbing her eyes in a sign of irritation.  
"I am merely trying to fill up the silence." Chuckled the paladin as he gave a lazy shrug.  
"I like the silence." Spat Gro'gak unamused at Anathrian's attitude.

Serenia, Gro'gak and Anathrian did not stay long in Durotar to mourn the Warchief of the Horde. With the help of other mages from within Orgrimmar, the trio arrived in Dalaran in a blink of an eye, thanks to teleportation. After small rest at the inn, where they had a light meal and gathered some supplies, they were waiting for Archmage Khadgar to respond to their arrival in Dalaran and discuss the aftermath of the disaster that was the battle at the Broken Shore and further advances against the Legion which the Archmage hopefully already has planned.

The sun was beaming warmly in the city of Dalaran and its citizens and visitors were carrying on with their duties. Gro'gak couldn't help but notice members of multiple factions present in the streets. Humans wearing the Argent Crusaders tabards, goblins and orcs carrying the banner of the Earthen Ring, some night elf and troll death knights were standing out with their dry, nearly rotten skin and icy blue eyes. And the cloaks attached to their backs had the emblem of Knights of the Ebon Blade. The mage orc overheard that _"More intend to come."_, it seemed Archmage Khadgar was truly gathering _everybody_ who is able to fight to push the Burning Legion back into the abyss.

When Archmage was walking down the stairs out of his tower, Anathrian stepped forward, greeting Khadgar with a handshake. Then the Archmage proceeded to greet Serenia and Gro'gak the same way.  
"I thank you for answering my call with such haste." Began the Archmage. "Many are still mourning the losses from the Broken Shore and haven't arrived yet."  
"I have to admit Archmage…" began Anathrian. "I was taken by surprise to hear the Council of the Six is willing to fight alongside the Horde." The paladin attempted to sound polite however, bitterness was heard in his tone.  
The blood elf was referring to the fact that the Sunreavers, the magi order of the sin'dorei, were forcefully pushed away from Dalaran by the order of Lady Jaina Proudmoore, who at the time was the leader of the Kirin Tor. The event occurred during Garrosh Hellscream's reign, which many saw as a betrayal from Kirin Tor, who acted neutral towards the both factions.  
"We have to defeat the Burning Legion." Stated the Archmage as he eyed each of the Horde members present. "Or we're all doomed, regarding of our origin. Worry not, the Sunreavers are permitted in the Kirin Tor once more."  
Anathrian gave Khadgar a nod of approval, delighted to hear that his people were seated in the city of magi again. The blood elves truly belonged here.  
"What is the situation, Archmage?" inquired Serenia.  
"In truth? Sighed Khadgar as he stretched his neck nervously. "It's chaos. The Horde and the Alliance leaders haven't responded my missives yet. The Legion are setting up bases throughout the entire Broken Isles and we have no forces to push them back." Khadgar noticed their faces expressing disappointment which made the Archmage concern grow bigger. "At the moment I've been sending champions like you to various locations to scout the situation so far. And I've received a curious item this early morning." The mage reached out from out of his pocket a small purple crystal which was beaming with energy. "It hails from Suramar apparently."  
"Suramar!" gasped Serenia then she turned to her cousin. "Didn't you send scouts in that area?"  
"I did." Gritted Anathrian between his teeth. "And I haven't heard a word from them yet."  
"For the last 10,000 years, the elven city of Suramar has been sealed in an arcane barrier, much like Dalaran once was." Explained the Archmage as he continued to look down at the crystal in his palm. "That barrier has come down. Since then, waves of magical energy have been emanating from the city like ripples in a pond. This crystal then suddenly appeared in my chamber; a spell encrypted among the chaos."  
"I've never seen such kind of magic." Commented Gro'gak as he reached out to take the crystal from Khadgar.  
"All I can confidently tell you one thing, its ancient." Said Anathrian grim.  
"So grandfather was right after all…" muttered Serenia, shocked to learn that the ancient blood elf's suspicious was true.  
"I would advice you to seek your scouts, Blood Knight." Suggested Khadgar. "Be wary and travel in numbers, we do not know what lies in Suramar."  
Anathrian gave Khdagar a silent nod, he turned to Serenia and Gro'gak who expressed on their faces that they agree to this plan. The paladin then adjusted his sword that was sheathed on his back and thanked the Archmage.

Nothing else had to be said. The three champions of the Horde, immediately flew to Suramar.

* * *

Anduin woke up by the loud knocking noise that came from outside his room. He swiftly raised his head, with his blurred vision he noticed that the sheets of his bed were wrapped around him. He recalled during the night resting on Kathanna's lap, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Kathanna sleeping on an armchair next to the lounge. It is highly likely that she was one who tucked him in and decided to rest by his side. Kathanna was still in deep slumber and did not reacting to the constant knocking. Anduin couldn't help but smile at her, he recalled last night – how she held him as he wept and he was relieved to see her still by his side.

Kathanna woke up only when Wyll's voice came out from the other side of the door.  
"Your Majesty, are you awake?" the servant inquired. After Anduin finally gave a response, Wyll entered the chamber.  
"Good morning Your Majesty." Wyll paused when he noticed Kathanna then he gave her a small bow as well. "Good morning, Lady Kathanna." He said with a warm tone.  
"Morning?" Kathanna repeated as she turned her head towards the window. She gasped in shock when she saw the sun shining brightly through the glass. Kathanna swore out-loud as she pulled the blanket away from her and swiftly jumped out of the sofa. However, she froze from moving since her sudden jump caused her stomach wound to open and she hissed in pain while covering her abdomen with her hand.  
"Kath!" called out Anduin worryingly. He rose from the sofa and knelt in front of Kathanna. Wyll approached them with haste. "You're injured! You shouldn't move so harshly." Scolded Anduin, but Kathanna shook her head.  
"I have to go-" said Kathanna between her breaths as she was trying to ignore the pain. "I'm already late, the 7th Legion were meant to discuss a battle plan at dawn."  
"Kath, you are no shape to go back fighting right now." Insisted Anduin, he grabbed by her arms gently ensuring she remains seated.  
"I will bring clean bandages." Informed Wyll once he witnessed Kathanna's bleeding clothes. Anduin thanked Wyll and turned again to Kathanna.  
"Show me your wound." Ordered Anduin softly. Kathanna did not hesitate, by now, she was accustomed to Anduin healing her.

Kathanna lifted her shirt and with Anduin's help, removed the bandages that a maid wrapped around her yesterday. The wound was slightly better than before, however an immense amount of healing was still required. Wyll came with haste with clean bandages and a bowl of warm water and a piece of cloth dipped into it.  
Anduin gently began cleaning the wound, Kathanna could not do anything besides breathing slowly and sitting in way that the blood won't stain more clothes. As the young king was tending to Kathanna, Wyll began bringing order to Anduin's chamber. The servant commenced to fold the blankets and arrange them on Anduin's bed, he took aside the empty glasses and bottle of wine to take them away.  
Once the wound was cleaned away, Anduin did little healing with the Light that could ease Kathanna's pain. She gasped at the sensation of Anduin's spell on her wound, gently she covered his palm with hers as if she tried to physically strengthen the magic. A big part of the cut was sealed away but Anduin's Light had its limits.  
"This should ease the pain." Informed Anduin, he picked up the bandages Wyll brought and began wrapping them around Kathanna's stomach. "However, you still need to rest, Kath."  
"Anduin…" sighed Kathanna. "I cannot sit idly by… not right now. I need to see the battle plans-."  
"Discuss the battle plans with me." Interrupted Anduin as he cupped her cheek once he finished bandaging her. "It's highly likely that today all I will do is listen to what the advisers and Genn have to say regarding the Legion invasions." Anduin turned to Wyll, hoping the servant will help in persuading Kathanna to stay. Wyll exchanged looks with his master and gave Kathanna a nod.  
"His Majesty is correct, Lady Kathanna." Said Wyll. "The generals are already gathered in the throne room and King Greymane is awaiting."  
Anduin turned back to Kathanna and gave her a small smile as he said in a soft tone. "I will need my bodyguard."

Kathanna couldn't help but release a small laugh. She started to become accustomed to hear Anduin saying that phrase. A part of her was happy to see Anduin wishing for her to remain by his side. After everything he has been through and more was about to follow, Kathanna found it hard to leave him.  
"Alright…" Kathanna gave him a small nod. "Alright. I'll stay." Kathanna smiled and began caressing his cheek. "But allow me to go by my house first however. I cannot be your bodyguard in loose clothes of a maid."  
Anduin did not realize what Kathanna was wearing. He sized her up to notice she had an oversized brown tunic which revealed one of her shoulders. The breeches she was wearing were of a pale-yellow color and went down only slightly slower than her knees, she was also barefoot. Anduin gave her a smile, it filled Kathanna with joy to see him happy. He pulled her for a short kiss, ignoring Wyll's presence.  
"I will see you soon." Promised Kathanna.

* * *

When Kathanna reached home, she was greeted by a half-asleep Eredes, who rested her head on their dinner table. The curtains of the room were still shut and Kathanna couldn't help to notice that Eredes was wearing the same robes she had during the battle, the priestess has only removed the gauntlets and shouldplates. Her white and blue robe was covered with dirt and blood and had tears in various places yet, for some reason - Eredes did not bother to change out of it.  
"Long night?" inquired Kathanna as she opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to enter their small kitchen. The priestess moaned irritated at the sudden brightness, she raised her head at Kathanna and opened her eyes.  
"I am not able to heal injures of felfire…" mumbled Eredes as she stared at her mug of roasted coffee beans. "Many soldiers did in burning agony..."  
Kathanna sighed, hearing Eredes' words gave her flashbacks of the fight at the Broken Isles - of how many soldiers Kathanna has seen perished in mere hours. And how much pain has the Burning Legion inflicted on Azeroth. It was heartbreaking.  
"Morale is low." Continued Eredes, she took a sip of her beverage only to flinch and spit it back into her mug due to it being cold. "People do not want to fight…"  
"What did our superiors say?" asked Kathanna, hoping Eredes would not inquire about Kathanna's whereabouts and why she has missed the morning meeting. Eredes merely scoffed in reply.  
"They're as clueless as murlocs. We've got no battle plans until King Varian brings out the new orders." She took another sip of her cold coffee once she finished her sentence.  
"Eredes." Called out Kathanna upset, nearly in a scolding tone.  
"Oh right." The priestess said once she spit out her coffee. "I forgot that its cold."  
"You're forgetting somethin' else…"  
Eredes blinked at her friend, it took her a couple of moment to realize what Kathanna meant.  
"_Oh_…" Eredes rose out of her chair to spill away her cold drink. "There is no King Varian any longer." The priestess gave a long, deep sigh and rubbed tears and sweat away from her green eyes. Kathanna began undressing as she walked towards her room which merely consisted of a one-person bed and a small closet. It wasn't decorated much either, due to Kathanna not being able to afford them.  
In truth, Eredes' and Kathanna's house was quiet a small one. It had only two small bedrooms, a room where the bath was placed, and a main room which also had the kitchen. It was a regular however, for houses next to the Cathedral, right in the center of a city as big as Stormwind was.

It was the only house Eredes and her older brother, Alistair, could afford after losing their parents to some Defias bandits. Eredes' parents were sadly killed by some thieves; her brother and Eredes were allowed to live with the condition that they give the bandits all of their possessions. The bandits robbed their house empty, but her brother managed to stash away some gold coins which allowed the siblings to put Westfall behind and start a new life in Stormwind.

Eredes was at the age of seventeen at that time. Her brother, Alistair, was five years older than her, and he took up a job to work at the docks of the city. This is when the young Eredes decided she needed to fully dedicate to the Light and use its power to aid those in needs and defeat the vile things in this world. She immediately applied to become a cleric and was sent to Northshire to begin her training. That's where she met a thirteen-year old girl, an orphan of a mother and who has never met her father, who has left Redridge Mountains to become a soldier.  
During those three years of training, a strong friendship started to blossom between the two girls.

During that time, Eredes' brother provided his sister with everything she needed, he didn't earn much but Eredes at least always had fresh clothes and a warm bed to return to if it was needed. However, one day when he was working at the docks, Alistair met a Kul'Tiran sailor and immediately fell in love. As soon as Eredes finished her training and officially joined the Stormwind Militia, Alistair asked of the beautiful Kul'Tiran's hand in marriage – the sailor gracefully accepted however, she insisted that they start their life as husband and wife in Boralus, the home capital of Kul'Tiras.  
Alistair offered Eredes to join him in Boralus but the priestess declined, stating she wants to serve Stormwind. While slightly upset for having her only sibling leaving so far away, Eredes was happy for her brother and wished him nothing but a happy marriage and good life in Boralus. Alistair left Eredes the house and all of the money he has saved up while working at the docks.

After her brother sailed away, Eredes felt lonely and offered her friend Kathanna to live with her in Stormwind since the young soldier had nowhere to go and was currently living in the barracks of Northshire – Kathanna accepted with no hesitation and the two of them formed an even stronger bond as soon as they began living together.

Kathanna immediately began dressing in her light armor. Which was a leather long and sleeves top, the large gauntlets and shoulderplates ensures however, that her arms were covered. The attire was also made by the smith that crafted armor for the 7th Legion, so Kathanna was wearing the formal blue and yellow colors of the Alliance.  
Kathanna heard Eredes' footsteps heading towards her, but she did not mind her friend entering while she was dressing up.  
"Are you going to the barracks?" inquired Eredes as she leaned by the door frame.  
"No." replied Kathanna without hesitation. She decided she had to be honest with her friend. "I've been summoned by the King."  
"_The King_?" repeated Eredes surprised. Her eyes widen when she realized whom exactly Kathanna was talking about. "Why would- he _personally_ summoned you?"  
As Kathanna was finishing buckling her belt, she turned to Eredes and began explaining the truth… while putting away some _details_.  
"He's in distress, Eredes. He wishes for me to accompany as his bodyguard during the day." Declared Kathanna plainly.  
"Given the fact that you did that before… I suppose I can see why he is asking for you personally." Said Eredes with no suspicion, which was a relief to Kathanna. "Have you seen him already? How is he?"  
"In shock." Replied Kathanna truthfully. "Just like all of us."  
Eredes sighed as she ran her fingers through her red hair. She gave Kathanna a nod while watching her putting on her large leather boots.  
"We have setup a large infirmary within the military quarters." Explained the priestess. "I will be there, attempting to heal more soldiers or… making the list of those we've already lost."

Kathanna watched her friend with sadness on her face, she could only imagine how large that list must already be. Once she had her entire attire on, Kathanna approached Eredes and pulled her for a hug.  
"Make sure you take care of yourself as well…" said Kathanna softly, worried at the state her friend was in. "And take a bath first, or you'll kill our soldiers with merely your smell." She joked lightly.

Eredes released a small giggle, which warmed Kathanna's heart. It was good to see the priestess smiling again. Kathanna was right, Eredes hasn't even changed from the robes she was wearing during the assault at the Broken Shore and for the entire time since they have returned from there, the priestess was running back and forth to heal soldiers. With all of the blood, sweat and dirt she was covered in, Eredes certainly didn't smell like a field of peaceblooms.  
Eredes gave her friend a nod as she smiled.  
"I promise I'll take a bath right away." Giggled Eredes, she looked in Kathanna's eyes. "Take care as well, Kathy."

* * *

Anduin was seated on the throne. It was an odd sensation. He watched his father sitting on it for years.

_And in a blink of an eye – it was Anduin's throne now._

Anduin was not over his grief. He could not comprehend that his father was truly gone. Nonetheless, time did not allow to mourn Varian Wrynn. The Burning Legion continued to attack Azeroth and his people were terrified. Anduin was king now and a good king had to put his people above everything else. Fortunately, he had Genn with him, who guided him during the day as his adviser, aiding in the political and tactical discussions. And of course, there was Kathanna, who although - was quiet for most of the time as she was fulfilling her duty as his bodyguard - was always a welcoming sight for Anduin.

For the first part of the day, Anduin was seated on the throne while noble families were coming to give the young king the condolences and in the afternoon he had discussion with the architect of the city to build a new park in honor of his father and the fallen soldiers who perished at the hand of the Burning Legion's first attack. Anduin also insisted for the Cathedral to be immediately repaired. The Cathedral – the place where Anduin would always seek shelter close to the Light – was also severely damaged by the Legion attack and it was shut down temporarily until it was restored.

Anduin's first day as a king took everything out of him and it was distinctly visible on his face. However, nobody dared to point out it out to the young king. Not even Kathanna, who behaved as professionally as possible – always standing a couple of steps behind Anduin with her hands clasped behind her and analyzing the surroundings silently with a cold stare. Only when Anduin would turn to her, she would reassure him with a small smile, which was little comfort he would receive from her while behind suffocated by his kingly duties. It was only Wyll who would express his concern regarding Anduin. The servant would often ask how does the king feel or if he desired any beverage or food in particular. But Anduin claimed he was fine, and could not thank enough Wyll for being so protective of Anduin's well-being.

When the discussion regarding the Burning Legion took place – Anduin was in the presence of Halford Wyrmbane, the High Commander of the 7th Legion, Shandris Feathermoon, General of the Sentinel Army, Matthias Shaw, leader of Stormwind's intelligence service, King Greymane and more superiors which represented each races of the Alliance.  
The failure that was the Battle for the Broken Shore, some Alliance members (most particular, King Greymane) insisted for the Horde to be dealt with immediately, claiming that the Horde has to answer for their pre-mature retreat that caused Varian's death. Anduin however, did not desire revenge. Fighting against the Horde and the Legion simultaneously would not bring his father back.

_Nothing_ would bring his father back.

"Archmage Khadgar was the one that warned us of the return of the Burning Legion." Spoke Anduin loud enough to be heard in the entire war room. "He has pleaded Stormwind City to send all the available soldiers to Dalaran, which is currently situated above Broken Isles." Anduin turned his gaze to everybody present as he spoke. "Word has gone out already that soldiers are joining the neutral factions, fighting alongside people possessing same magic or strength instead of serving under the banner of the Horde or the Alliance."  
"Aye, I can confirm that, your Majesty." Spoke Farseer Nobundo. The broken draenei stepped forward, closer to the table so he could be seen better by everyone. "The Earthen Ring has received a number of shamans, both from the Alliance and the Horde. Many, have put aside old rivalries to defeat the Burning Legion and bring the good of the world."  
"And I am glad to hear that, Farseer." Said Anduin warmly. He noticed some displeasing among the crowd but the young king brushed them away. "We need to continue this tactic until we gain ground on the Broken Isle."  
Murmurs were heard in the room, however, many agreed to Anduin's proposal. For a glimpse of a second, Anduin was proud of himself. It felt like he could truly manage his new duties, however – that pride was gone instantly when Anduin realized he had to do this for the rest of his life from now on. _It was exhausting._

The tactical meeting ended at sundown, with all the leaders or ambassadors leaving to gather their forces to travel to Dalaran.  
For the rest of the evening, Anduin began writing letters or orders without any interruptions. He wrote to the rest of faction leaders, generals, noble families and even the leaders of the neutral factions. Having his mind focused on writing the content of the letter was a distraction for Anduin, during that time he did not think of his father or the Burning Legion, hence – the young king refused to stop, despite forming a hand cramp.

Once Anduin finished writing the last letter, he exhaled deeply and put his quill away. The king released another loud sigh and in an exhausting manner rested his head on the table. His face was pressing against the pile of parchments as he yawned.  
"Are you alright?" inquired Kathanna as she watched Anduin trying to make himself comfortable on the table. She was lying against the wall, rotating a knife in her hands.  
"Does my sighing sound like a person who is _"alright"_?" muffled Anduin through the papers. Kathanna let out a small laugh and pulled a chair next to Anduin as she took seat.  
"Com'on…" Kathanna gently grabbed Anduin by his shoulders and forced him to sit up straight again. "You'll get ink on your face that way."  
Her warning was too late, as Anduin already had smeared ink on his left cheek. Kathanna gave a small giggle and wiped away the ink off Anduin's cheek her thumb. Anduin didn't not say anything, he was staring empty at the light candle that was on the table. Kathanna watched him in silence, she extended her hand to caress his cheek but she was interrupted by Anduin suddenly turning his head towards her.  
"Kath." He called out as he turned to her. "Can you accompany me to the Cathedral?"  
"The Cathedral?" repeat Kathanna confused at the mentioned of the ruined building. "You wish to see how badly it was damaged?"  
"I wish to pray." He answered plainly while rising from his chair. "I'll meet you at the entrance of the castle." Kathanna could only reply with a _"Very well."_ Before Anduin simply walking away, highly liking towards his chamber.

* * *

Anduin wore a dark brown cloak, that covered his regal attire and the hood hid his golden head as he and Kathanna walked down the Cathedral.  
Stormwind City was already asleep at this hour. Few lights were present in the streets: some guards that were patrolling as they held their lanterns or some houses had the brazier from outside lit.  
The Cathedral – although it was shut down, was guarded by four guards. Two were positioned at its entrance while the other two were stationed behind the building, in front of the broken windows to avoid thieves entering to steal its riches while the Cathedral is being reconstructed.  
Anduin revealed himself without hesitation to the guards, which allowed him and Kathanna to enter with no questions asked.

Inside the Cathedral was utter silence, not a soul was present. Benches were thrown everywhere, pieces of glass were still scattered on the ground, all of the candles were extinguished. The only source of light was the moonlight that was beaming through the large gaps which once were the windows. Anduin hated seeing a place where he always sought peace so… _broken._

Anduin walked until the end of the altar as he held Kathanna's hand.  
"Tell me what's on your mind." Said Kathanna quietly. Anduin released her hand to pull away his hood.  
"A day since I've became king has passed…" began Anduin, his gaze concentrated at the empty altar. "And I'm already exhausted and I feel like… I did not achieve anything today."  
"You're expectin' too from yourself." Replied Kathanna softly. "Nobody is achieving everythin' they planned on their first day, Anduin." She gave him a light shrug as she continued. "_I _certainly didn't. I wasn't even _good_ on my first day as a scout."  
Kathanna took a seat down at the small stairs that were between the altar and the benches, Anduin proceeded to do same as her. "Do you know how many failures I've committed to reach where I am now? How many… where lost because of me?" she asked rhetorically. Kathanna tore her gaze away from his to stare at her feet.  
"Are you talking about Jacob?" asked Anduin. Kathanna instantly turned at him, her eyes widen at the name of the comrade whom she left behind. She stared at Anduin in silence for a while, until she eventually spoke with sadness in her tone:  
"I've…" blinked Kathanna. "I've never told you about Jacob, how do you know of this?"  
"Eredes told me." Said Anduin. "It was after the… Divine Bell incident, when I thought, when _we all_ in fact, thought that you have passed away." Anduin's eyes were looking down on Kathanna's hand as he was gently stroking it with his thumb. "Eredes was one of the healers that were taking care of me when I was bedridden and the two of us were often talking about you."  
"I had no idea Eredes was in charge of takin' care of you."  
"Only for a while… somehow we talked about your nightmares and she told me the source of them."  
Kathanna was silent again. Learning that Anduin knew of her most horrific memory, crushed her soul. Due to her shame and cowardliness, Kathanna has never told the story aside from Eredes and Master Hight. She had hope they would be the only people who knew about it, since Kathanna tried so hard to bury that past.  
"Please do not be upset at Eredes for sharing your secret!" pleaded Anduin when he noticed Kathanna being disturbed. "She was merely mourning her friend and I was the one who insisted on her telling this to me."  
"I'm not upset at her." Reassured Kathanna with a small smile. "I'm more concerned about how you view me now that you found out about it… that story isn't exactly paintin' me as a hero." Kathanna gave him a shrug. "Hence I'm keepin' it a secret."  
"Kath… what you've been through sounded like a nightmare…" Anduin slid closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her. "Whatever path you would have taken… I doubt it would have ended well. For all you know, the Scourge might have gotten the both of you."  
Kathanna blinked away a tear and exhaled, Anduin pulled her for an embrace.  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up." He said then he kissed the top of her head.  
"Do not be." Sighed Kathanna as she pressed herself closer to Anduin. "It's in the past…"  
"Do you still have nightmares of it?"  
"Occasionally." Kathanna confessed, recalling the last time she had the nightmares. It was when she and the 7th Legion were sailing back to Stormwind to bury Admiral Taylor. Since then, she has reunited with Anduin and the two of them begun their romantic affair. Kathanna's thoughts were always fixated on Anduin, even during the night. As if it was Anduin who aided her in silencing the nightmare for a while. "During my monk trainin', Master Hight taught me to push away these negative thoughts but I'm afraid the ghosts are more powerful."  
After a small pause filled with silence, Kathanna returned to the initial topic of their conversation:  
"Once the grieve will pass." Kathanna turned to him and gave him a smile. "Day by day it will become easier for you to be king." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. Anduin smiled and looked into her eyes. They shined so brightly within the moonlight it put a spell on him. Anduin was concerned that he would not be able to find comfort in the Cathedral since the Legion's attack, yet here he was – sitting in comfort together with Kathanna right at the altar where he used to pray.  
"How did you…" Anduin sighed worried at Kathanna's reaction once he asks the question. "How did you get over the grief after your mother passed away?"  
The smile from Kathanna's face disappeared and Anduin's heart gripped of fear that he has upset her. She was silent for a moment while looking down at her fingers that were intertwined with Anduin's.  
"I didn't truly get over it." Confessed Kathanna as she kept looking at their hands. "I ran away. I buried my mother and left Lakeshire, never to look back." Anduin gently grabbed her chin, lifting her head so she could look at him once again. "All those years trainin' and fightin' in the militia, forced me to put my sadness aside." Noticing sadness in Anduin's eyes, Kathanna released a light chuckle and shook her head.  
"We keep switchin' to discuss my troubles, when we came here for you to find sort out your issues." Said Kathanna with a small smile. Anduin tighten their embrace, allowing Kathanna to rest her head on his chest.  
"As long as you're here with me, the troubles don't seem so troubling, Kath." Whispered the Prince.

* * *

"Well…" Gro'gak chuckled unamused. "Looks like we've found your scouts." He circled the three blood elves lifeless bodies. Their weapons were broken, so were some of their armor pieces, the Blood Knights were also covered in their own blood. The veins of their pale face were severely exposed, and they had a dark color. The expression the Blood Knights were horrific, it seemed they have been through a horrific death.

Anathrian was silent. His face expressed anger and disappointment. Anger at what the demons did to his people and disappointment at himself for not believing his grandfather regarding the danger of Suramar and being naïve regarding the Burning Legion's potential.  
The paladin felt Serenia's hand on his back, his cousin was gently attempting to comfort him but it was futile.  
"We can bring their body back to Silvermoon, cousin." Suggested Serenia with comfort. Anathrian shook his head however.  
"That would take too much time." Said the paladin quietly, carefully not to express his anger towards either Serenia or Gro'gak. "More will meet their fate if we do not put an end to this."  
"Let's cremate them, at least." Suggested Gro'gak. "That way you can bring their ashes home."  
Anathrian gave a bow of gratitude to the orc. While Gro'gak and Anathrian weren't exactly on the best terms, mainly because Anathrian severely disapproved of Gro'gak's relationship with Serenia. The paladin respected the orc for his strength and loyalty and it seemed that respect was reciprocated.

As Anathrian and Gro'gak began arranging the bodies of the three scouts atop one another in an open field. Serenia looked into the distance, gazing at the silhouette of the buildings that belonged to the city of Suramar.  
The trio landed relatively far away from the city, right at the border of the land of Suramar, to ensure they are safe from whatever danger is happening in the city. However, Suramar was so large that it was well seen even from that distance.  
Tall, white and purple towers were seen from afar. Crystal trees were planted nearly at every sight. And Serenia noticed that arcane magic was always floating in the air.  
"Suramar…" gasped Serenia. "I cannot believe Grandfather was right – the barrier _is _down…"  
"And demons are swarming the city." Added Gro'gak.

Anathrian was looking down at his scouts, he knelt to close down the eyelids of the female Blood Knight. He barely knew her since the young girl has just reached of age to pass the Blood Knight ceremony. Anathrian noticed that woman wore her blonde hair like Lady Liandrin, he wondered if it was mere a coincidence or if she did it on purpose to revere the Blood Knight leader.  
Either way, Anathrian would never find out – all because _he_ sent them to a quick death.  
_"Elor bindel felallan morin'aminor."_ Whispered Anathrian. Gro'gak looked down at Serenia, the blood elf quickly caught on that the orc desired a translation of what Anathrian has just said.  
"Sleep forever in quiet serenity." Said Serenia, her gaze watching her cousin mourning his soldiers.  
"Do your thing, orc." Ordered Anathrian as he walked away from the perished paladins.  
Gro'gak extended both of his arms, channeling fireball in his hands – with a swift move of the arms, he directed the fireballs towards the corpses, setting them on fire. Serenia and Gro'gak were watching the fire burning their flesh, aside from Anathrian, who had his back turned at this ceremony. The paladin was glaring at the city of Suramar. He wished nothing more but to charge in and slay all the demons from within.

"Cousin?" called out Serenia. Anathrian took a deep breath to push away his anger. He looked back at the pile of ashes that were once his scouts. Gro'gak was carefully collecting them in a small cloth sack. Anathrian spoke with spite in his voice:  
"Let's continue explore the area. Surely, we can find someone outside the city that can tell us what's transpiring in Suramar."

* * *

On the next day, Anduin was already swarmed with paperwork and had discussions put on hold since early morning. He gained little sleep that night, mainly because he found himself concerned of everything that was happening.  
His insomnia caused the king to stay up for a big part of the night and Anduin read a book about his grandfather, King Llane Wrynn instead of sleeping. Deep down, Anduin was hoping he would somehow find a way to be a good king like his ancestors were by reading about them.

When the day begun, Anduin was already greeted by Kathanna in the throne room. After the night in the Cathedral, she has returned home to get little rest she could get. However, she returned at Stormwind Keep on first light – ready to accompany the king wherever he would go.

The day begun with a royal messenger informing Anduin of the events in Dalaran. He has learnt that Archmage Khadgar has been sending everybody across the Broken Isles to learn in depth of the Legion's plan. Then Anduin had to carry on with the events that were happening in Stormwind.

As Anduin was about to get up from the throne, he was distracted by a male voice calling out from the end of the hallway.  
"_Kathanna!"_ was heard at the entrance of the keep. Anduin looked up at Kathanna, who looked just as confused as him. Why would someone call out for _her_? And how did they know she was _here_?  
"I am looking for Kathanna Alston!" a large male pandaren, wearing light leather clothes and carrying a staff on his back ran right inside the throne room. The royal guards reacted hostile, they pulled out their weapons but with a wave of hand Anduin ordered them to stand back.  
The pandaren was gasping for air. Kathanna walked away from Anduin's side, as she approached the pandaren – she immediately recognized him.  
"Ren?" Kathanna addressed to her pandaren friend, with whom she was training together back at Peak of Serenity. During the entire year since she has been away, Ren did not change.

Ren was heavily breathing and breaking out a lot of sweat. Anduin rose from his throne and ordered the closet servant to bring water to the monk.  
"Ren, you're worryin' me." Kathanna placed her hand on Ren's shoulders. "Why did you run all the way here?"  
"The Peak of Serenity is under attack." Exhaled Ren. He tried to regain his breath to a normal pace while Kathanna looked at Anduin in horror.  
"Attacked? Don't tell me-"  
"The Burning Legion." Interrupted the monk. "We are defending as much as we can but we are becoming outnumbered. Master Hight asked me to summon all of the monks from Stormwind and Orgrimmar. I came to you first."  
"Why are they attack Peak of Serenity?" inquired Anduin. He did not know much of the place, only what Kathanna has told him. But Anduin was aware that Peak of Serenity is a hidden monastery and sanctuary for the monks, which did not hold big importance as far as he and Kathanna knew.  
"The Legion learnt of monks gathering there, I believe the demons intend to kill us all at once." Said Ren. An old lady approached Ren with a glass of water, which the pandaren gracefully took and chugged it whole.  
"Doesn't matter why they are attackin' it." Spat Kathanna. "Ren, wait for the outside the keep. I'll gather some supplies and we'll shortly leave for Peak of Serenity."  
Ren gave Kathanna a nod, and asked for the servant for more water. Kathanna, followed by Anduin, rushed for the royal barracks.

Kathanna swiftly pulled out a small sack and began filling it with potions, bandages and any supplies that may be useful during the attack. Her face showed determination and she was completely ignoring her stomach wound.  
Anduin closed the barracks door behind him, ensuring that he cannot be overheard by guards. He watched Kathanna with big concern as she was packing the supplies.

"Wait, Kath." Anduin pulled her closer to him by grabbing her arm. "If you wait for me to prepare, I can join you as well."  
"What? Anduin, no." Kathanna shook her head. "You cannot leave the keep!"  
"Then at least allow me to gather some soldiers, they can aid you in pushing back the attack." Pleaded Anduin. Kathanna kept on shaking her head but Anduin continued insisting. "If I gather enough soldiers, _they_ can go instead of you. You do not have to leave while you're still injured."  
"My injury is fine!" commented Kathanna. "It's good enough to fight."  
"That does not mean you have to charge in there alone." Anduin continued. His request for Kathanna to wait for reinforcements began irritating her. It gave the idea to Kathanna, that Anduin did not think she was able to fight on her own. She gave him a small glare and removed her arm from his grasp.  
"Anduin, why are you being so insistin' on this-" Kathanna ceased from speaking when she realized the reason. She stared at Anduin, her anger forming into sorrow. "You don't want me to leave the castle. You're tryin' to keep me away from battles…"  
Once Kathanna caught his intentions, Anduin tore her gaze away from her. He stared at the ground, in shame for not being able to truly express his concern.  
"Oh Anduin…" Kathanna pulled him for a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Kath." Sighed Anduin, he buried his face in her shoulder while speaking: "I just… I don't want to lose you too…"  
Kathanna pulled away from the embrace to look at him. Seeing him forming tears in his eyes caused her eyes to water as well.  
"I know you are afraid." Kathanna said while caressing Anduin's cheeks. "I'm afraid too… but I'm a soldier, Anduin. I belong on the battlefield. I dedicated my life to it."  
Anduin lowered his head and mumbled _"I know."_ in a clear upset tone. Kathanna lifted his chin with her hand and gave him an encouraging smile.  
"But I _promise_ you, I will return." Kathanna reached out to touch her jade bracelet which Anduin was wearing on his right wrist. "I told you, you will return it to me once it's all over."

Anduin took a deep breath, composing himself. He knew Kathanna was right, as much as he wished for it – he could not keep Kathanna locked in the castle. The monks saved her life by rescuing her and teaching her their ways – it was time she repaid them.  
Anduin pulled her by a for a passionate kiss, he held her tight as he savored every inch of her lips. Kathanna released a small moan in-between the kiss, which formed goosebumps on Anduin's skin and pumped his blood in haste. Once they pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and said a small prayer to the Light in his mind.  
"Be safe." He whispered to Kathanna. "And come back."  
Kathanna gave him a nod and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"I will _always_ come back."

Anduin walked with her until the gates of the castle, where she met up with Ren. Two wind serpents were patiently waiting for their riders. Kathanna tightened the belt of one of her gauntlets as she signaled Ren that she's ready to leave.  
Kathanna exchanged one final look with Anduin, she smiled at him once she mounted the wind serpent. Anduin could not do anything but return the smile and watched as Kathanna and Ren flew up into the sky.

As soon as Kathanna and Ren's figures disappeared into the horizon. Anduin returned inside the castle. He took a seat again at his throne, silently watching the empty room. As he sank into the throne all Anduin could think of was the heavy grief that his heart held.

* * *

Recruit Wylem yawned out loud as he took off his plate helmet. He has just begun his night shift but the soldier was exhausted and all he could think of was his soft bed from back home. Wylem rubbed his eyes and gave himself a light slap on the cheek to force himself to stay awake. Being the front guard of the Stormwind Keep was an important job, he could not afford falling asleep.

As he was about to put his helmet back on, Wylem's attention turned to the figure approaching him. It was a large worgen, with thick, dark brown fur and brown eyes that were shining like a beast. His face was grim and he was wearing heavy black plate armor and carried a large sword on his back. As the worgen grew closer, Wylem noticed that he had numerous scars across his face and the top half part of his long, right ear was missing.  
The worgen looked like he has seen his shares of battles – if Wylem would see this beast running in the forest, he would shot him down like a rabid dog.  
However, he was a human after all – a cursed one but a human nonetheless; so Wylem had no choice but treat him like a one.

"I desire an audience with King Greymane and King Wrynn." Spoke the worgen with a low, nearly growling voice. Wylem had a difficult time accepting that this worgen was a human.  
The guard sized him up, that worgen had quiet the nerve to demand so easily to speak with the kings. Just in case, Wylem's hand went down to the hilt of his sword.  
"For what reason?" questioned Wylem with a hostility in his voice. However, the worgen remained calm.  
"Tell their Majesties that I return from the Broken Isles and I can provide them with useful information regarding the Burning Legion."  
Wylem scoffed at the worgen.  
"All those who were at the Broken Isles returned from the battle yesterday. How could you have possibly just returned from there by yourself?"  
"I've been exploring the Broken Isles long before the Burning Legion's invasion." The worgen explained politely. "I am working together with the Wardens."  
"The night elf jailers?" asked Wylem for confirmation, quite curious of the worgen's tale. The beast gave Wylem a nod.  
"Exactly. And they have learned valuable information which the kings need to know."  
"Very well." Nodded Wylem as he removed the hand off the hilt of the sword. "I will see if their Majesty will desire to speak with you." Wylem turned towards the direction of the entrance of the keep, only to pause and turn back to the worgen one more time. "What is your name?"  
"Thaldrin Alston." Spoke the worgen with no hesitation.


	6. Loss and Reunion

When Kathanna and Ren arrived in Kun-Lai Summit, they dismounted from their cloud serpents in the middle of the mountains and continued on foot to avoid to be seen by the Legion. Large demon portals were already visible, sticking out from the snowy hills. The grey sky reflected some of the fel magic that was glowing from the massive portal, creating a more eerie atmosphere.  
"Let's hurry!" commanded Ren. "I hope we are not too late…"

Demons were heard shrieking as Kathanna and Ren came closer to Peak of Serenity, weapons were clashing and spells were being cast, continued to echo within the snowy mountains.  
Kathanna gasped in horror when they finally reached the main terrace of the training grounds. The Burning Legion were attacking everything is sight and the monks were desperately trying to push back. Many monks were retreating in the temple on sight. Some of the buildings and trees were burning in fel fire and its smoke was too intoxicating to breathe.  
It was heartbreaking to see the place where Kathanna sought tranquility - fueled in flames of the Legion.

"Look out!" warned Ren. Kathanna snapped to reality, her eyes widen when she saw a massive felball flying in her direction. She swiftly reacted by jumping away to the left side and allowing the felball to hit a hill of a mountain and extinguish in the snow. When she rose her head, Kathanna notice a red-skinned Eredar casting the fireball. She unsheathed her fist weapons, ready to charge at the demon but Ren grabbed her arm, ceasing her from moving.  
"It's futile to charge without a plan!" dictated her monk friend. "Many monks use the main temple as a shelter and a regroup base! Let's meet up with everyone there." Ren pulled Kathanna before she could even protest.

The two of them ran until the main terrace while attempting their best to dodge the demons that were attacking their foes. On the way to the main temple, which was a large pagoda atop the highest hill – overlooking the entire training grounds – Kathanna and Ren stumbled upon a sight of an injured tauren brewmaster. The tauren was kneeling in the snow, attempting to soothe his injured wound with little mist magic that he mastered. Ren offered the fellow monk to carry him to the temple and to get healed properly and the tauren gratefully accepted. But the beast was so large and heavy, that it required for both Ren and Kathanna to carry him all the way to the temple, which slowed them down significantly.

The entrance to the temple was barricaded, but upon of the sight of three fellow monks approaching, those who were guarding the door began create a small entrance for them. Kathanna and Ren attempted to run as fast as they could, as their carried the heavy tauren. The guards of the door were pushing the demons that were attempting to enter as the three of them walked inside.  
Once they entered the temple, more pandaren monks approached Kathanna and Ren to aid them into carrying the tauren to another room which they used as in infirmary.  
Kathanna slowly walked into the center of the temple, her eyes were roaming at the sacred halls of the building.  
She recalled spending many hours in this temple, meditating and seeking peace in her soul. It was here where Master Hight aided her with her physical and mental training and guided her in the way of the monk.  
The temple would be lit by thousands of candles which always had a lotus aroma which was a scent Kathanna adored.

However, the sacred temple which became home to many monks – now was their final stand against the Burning Legion. Candles were burning, but the smell of lotus was gone, instead scent of blood and sweat was filling the halls of the temple. Instead of pillows that were placed on the ground to allow the monks to meditate in comfort, where replaced by various weapons scattered on the floor. Monks were not at peace in this building, they were troubled, afraid, of the Legion's attack.

Kathanna found herself angry, vengeance was bumping her blood – she barely had time to get used to the defeat from the Broken Shore and now she had to witness her fellow monks ready to give up as well.

As she walked deeper in the temple, searching for Grandmaster Hight – Kathanna was greeted by Chun, Hight's spouse. The lady pandaren, who was a skilled mistweaver, gifted in the arts of mist healing, had sorrow displayed on her face. Her silk robes were filled with blood and she lowered her head when she made eye-contact with Kathanna. Chun quietly muttered Kathanna to follow her. Kathanna's heart gripped in fear upon seeing Chun so silent and upset.  
Alongside Ren, they walked towards a small praying room. The chamber had nothing but a statute of Yu'lon inside and a couple of lanterns lit.  
Despite the small chamber, it was filled with numerous monks of all races, all were gathered in circle on their knees. In the middle of them – was a male pandaren body, layed down lifelessly.

The body of Master Hight was resting on a small pillow with his paws situated on his chest. His upper body was heavily bandaged, blood was soaking the bandages in the location of his heart.

Kathanna silently fell on her knees in front of her deceased master.

She gently placed a hand of his chest, praying that maybe she could feel a small heartbeat. But the bloody bandages indicated that his heart was likely ripped out. The body, despite being covered in fur, was already cold.  
Tears began streaming down Kathanna's cheeks but she wiped them away rapidly.  
"Did he say anythin' before he…?" addressed Kathanna to the entire room. She eyed every single monk, waiting for an answer but silent persisted. Kathanna turned to Chun, hoping that at least Hight's beloved would answer. "What were his last words?" asked Kathanna, her tone filled with anger. Chun tore her gaze away from Kathanna and looked at the floor.  
"To run away…" replied shyly a young female pandaren. "He told us to flee before Legion kills us all."  
"We cannot abandon Peak of Serenity!" Kathanna spoke, shocked at the fact that Hight ordered retreat.  
"We have no choice!" screamed a male gnome. To be better heard, he climbed on the shoulder of a Darkspear troll. "The Legion is everywhere! Soon this temple will collapse as well!"  
"But where we would go?" inquired Ren.  
"I cannot believe we are considerin' this! I thought Master Hight summoned all of the monks to push back the Legion attack and save Peak of Serenity!" insisted Kathanna angrily.  
"That was before a demon ripped his heart out!" cried out Chun. The widow began crying which silenced everyone in the room. Nothing but the sobbing of Master Hight's wife were heard. Kathanna placed her hand atop Hight's paw and took a deep sigh.  
"Well run away if you so desire." Spat Kathanna while glaring at many monks. "But I'm going to defend our sacred place." She rose on her feet and unsheathed her fist weapons, gripping the handles with her entire strength. "In honor of Master Hight."

* * *

"You cannot possibly think of going there by yourself!" shouted Ren, the pandaren was running with haste to catch up with Kathanna. She continued to walk in a swift pace towards the exit, despite hearing her friend's voice echoing in the chamber, calling for her back. "Kathanna! This is suicide!"  
"There are still monks out there fightin'! While we're cowerin' inside this temple like rats." Addressed Kathanna to Ren when he finally caught up to her. "I'm not lettin' them die out there."  
"We will summon everybody back!" Ren took a couple of steps forward to the barricaded door and extended his arms as he blocked the entrance with his large body. "I am not letting you leave, Kathanna."  
"Get out of my way, Ren." Gritted Kathanna between her teeth.  
"No."  
Kathanna inhaled deeply. She stared angrily at Ren who stood firm with his arms open in an attempt to barricade the entire entrance.  
"Did you know that I had no desire to live when Master Hight rescued me?" began Kathanna. "Should have a sword been layin' around in the chamber Master Hight was healing me, I would slit my throat with it and be done. Because when I begged Hight to kill me, he refused to do so." She talked fast and angry. Ren's eyes widen in shock as Kathanna continued her confession: "_He_ convinced me that life is worth livin', even after numerous failings. '_You must never lose hope, even if it is the only thing remaining'. _That's what Master Hight told me." A tear managed to slip away, despite Kathanna attempted her best blink them away. Ren noticed that more monks from the hall payed attention to Kathanns's speech. "Hope remains – we can still push back the Burning Legion." She said in the end.  
Ren was silent, he looked at Kathanna with guilt and sorrow. He relaxed his body and exhaled in defeat. His eyes went around the main chamber of the temple, more monks were looking at each other, they exchanged glances and gave a nod. Some of them picked up their weapons, others nodded at Kathanna while murmuring for the doors to be opened.  
"Move aside, Ren." Ordered Kathanna one more time calmly. Ren turned his back to Kathanna and began moving aside the objects that were used to barricade the door of the temple. Weapons, barrels, blanks of wood. Finally, he opened both doors of the temple.  
"Very well." Said Ren as he turned again to Kathanna. "But we're _all_ coming with you."

The bodies of monks grew larger and more and more buildings were destroyed by the Legion but that did not stop Kathanna and the rest of the monks for one final push. They all gathered in a small circle while coming with a decisive plan.  
"Legion attacked Stormwind City not so long ago." Began Kathanna. "Their source of strength materializes from that portal." She pointed at the large, black metal gate with green magic swirling inside it, which was down the hill of the temple. "If we manage to destroy it – the Legion will retreat."  
"Then let's not waste any more time." Said Ren with confidence. "If we all charge at once, we can bring down that gateway."

Every monk – from taurens, to pandaren, trolls, dwarves – unsheathed their weapons, tightened their fists and readied themselves for battle. Upon Ren's command, the monks charged once again throughout all of the training grounds which were within Peak of Serenity. Kicking the demons out of their sacred place.

Kathanna, alongside Ren and three other monks: a female pandaren, a male gnome and the male tauren that they have rescued earlier – began charging directly towards the portal. Despite being still injured from the battle at the Broken Shore, Kathanna did not hesitate to fight. She clashed with an eredar battlemaster. She hissed as the she felt her stomach opening once more while dueling with demon.  
The eredar managed to parry block every single of her attack due to her moving very slow. Soon enough, Kathanna fell on her knees because she was unable to ignore her pain any longer. As the eredar approached her and readying himself to strike her, Kathanna summoned her final strength to jump in the air kick his sword away from him. Without his weapon, the eredar grew enraged and drew his hands into fists as he began channeling some dark magic. Kathanna managed to roll away from his spell and safely dodge it. Noticing the eredar's sword laying on the ground – Kathanna ran with haste to grab it while continuing to dodge the demon's felbolts.  
The sword was heavier than she has anticipated but nonetheless Kathanna began charging at the eredar and pierced his chest with his own weapon. Black blood spilled itself on Kathanna and on the ground. The eredar collapsed in the snow together with his sword impaled into him, his mouth hanged open as blood was spilling from the corner of his mouth and his eyes remained opened and unblinking.

Kathanna was heavily breathing, while looking down at her defeated foe. She collapsed on her knees again, grunting because of the wound worsening.  
"Are you alright, friend?" came an unrecognizable male voice. However, the sensation of a paw lightly touching her shoulder gave out that it was a pandaren who was talking. Kathanna turned her head to see a large pandaren staring worryingly at her. He wore his black hair in a high ponytail and he was wearing black vest with green buttons and breeches of the same black shade.  
"We have to shut the portal." Gritted Kathanna between her teeth, ignoring the pandaren's question and her wound. She slowly rose on her feet with the aid of the pandaren.  
"Our friends are handling it." Said the monk with a small smile on his face, with a motion of his head he indicated at the group that Kathanna was leading at first – they were battling against the large Felguard that served at the keeper of the portal. By the looks of it, the demon was losing against the monk's teamwork.

Kathanna lifted her head and could not help noticing that the portal was cracking. The monks were succeeding as they were weakening the Felguard and the gateway. Only a few more hits and victory would be theirs.

"I need your help, uhm." Kathanna addressed to the pandaren only to realize she did not know his name. In her time at Peak of Serenity she has gotten to know all of the monks that were training on these grounds, yet this pandaren was a complete stranger to her.  
"Chen. Chen Stormstout." Chen presented himself with a small bow.  
"Help me charge as much chi as possible, together we can bring down the portal with a massive burst."  
Chen did not hesitate, simultaneously they ran closer to the portal fortunately without any trouble due to the felguard being distracted by the other monks. Kathanna and Chen formed their positions and as they held their hands together – they both began channeling their entire energy into one chi burst. It was so weakening for Kathanna that it was difficult to keep balance on her feet but she continued gathering chi energy despite of it.  
Finally, a large purple magic, cracking with energy was formed between Kathanna and Chen. As they blasted the chi burst into the green portal, Kathanna collapsed on the ground and was unable to witness its explosion.

* * *

When Kathanna woke up, she got dazed by strong sunlight shinning on her face and the smell of crushed herbs being smoked. She realized that she was lying down on a thin linen cloth which was spread out on patch of grass.  
As she lifted her upper body to view her surroundings, she was awed by what she was seeing. Tall mountains as far as the eyes can see, rich trees with red and gold leaves, small lakes shining due to the clear and bright sun and the white or wooden buildings with a red roof which were unmistakably pandaren architecture were spread out everywhere.  
However, Kathanna could not realize where she was. It was like she was in Pandaria but simultaneously… it was a different land and she couldn't understand why she had this feeling.

"Glad to see you awake, my friend." Said Chen warmly, who was sitting down slightly further from Kathanna, resting underneath a tree as he enjoyed smoking his pipe. Kathanna coughed at the clouds of smoke his pipe created but did not make any complains.  
"Where are we, Chen?" Kathanna asked weakly.  
"We could have not saved Peak of Serenity." Confessed Chen as he looked up into the sky. "Sealing the portal caused too much damage, and in the end, we were forced to retreat."  
Kathanna exhaled in sorrow. Although she has spent only a couple of months in Peak of Serenity, it has become a genuine important place in her life. It was the location which allowed her to open a new chapter in her life and take up the arts of becoming a monk and find herself. Hearing that it was destroyed by the Burning Legion brought pain in her heart.  
First the defeat at the Broken Shore which caused the loss of King Varian and many good soldiers, now Peak of Serenity and Master Hight were gone. All fallen by the hands of the demon army.  
How many more heroes and beautiful places are going to perish until the Legion will be satisfied?

Kathanna lifted her eyes to gaze at the horizon only to have her eyes widen at what she has just witnessed. A large, thick fin lifted itself in the air then crashed into the water. Kathana realized that the monks must have taken refugee somewhere close to the ocean. Afterwards she panicked, thinking a sea creature was about to emerge.  
"W-what was that?" asked Kathanna worried. Chen however, despite noticing the fin as well, remained calm and gave Kathanna smile as he inhaled from his pipe again.  
"_That_ is Shen-zin Su. The great turtle that is carrying us." Explained Chen calmly with a smile on his face.  
"I must've cracked my skull quiet badly since I thought to say we're on a turtle." Chuckled Kathanna. She knew little of Chen but her first impression of him gave her the idea that the pandaren was quiet the prankster.  
"You heard me correctly."  
"We're… we're _on_ a _turtle_?" blinked Kathanna confused. She knew Azeroth had creature large enough to be mounts, but she was surrounded by trees and buildings and _mountains_. Was an entire isle _growing_ on the turtle's back?  
"You do not have to worry." Chuckled Chen at Kathanna's expression. "Shen-Zin Su is very hospitable."  
"The turtle? said Kathanna with disbelief in her tone. She could still not accept Chen's explanation. In her mind – she thought this was all a dream. "The turtle is hospitable?"  
"Given your sarcastic tone, I assume you do not believe me." Chen gave Kathanna a small glare, but she shook her head.  
"No, I _completely_ believe you." Replied Kathanna distinctly sarcastically. "I mean, all giant turtles on Azeroth that have an entire island growing on their back are hospitable, am I correct?" Chen rolled his eyes and Kathanna. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ren and an elder male pandaren approaching them.  
"Shen-Zin Su has no trouble of allowing all of us seeking shelter here." Addressed Ren to Chen. Kathanna's shook her head in disbelief, still having difficulty accepting that they are on a turtle (which apparently accepts visitors on his back). "Nor do the monks that resign here. The temple of the Five Dawns is officially our new home." Declared Ren. Chen gave him a smile.  
"I told you nobody will mind." Chuckled Chen and then took another inhale out of his pipe.  
"Ren, what is happenin'? Why are we on a turtle that has villages?" addressed Kathanna. Ren smiled at Kathanna as he extended his paw to aid her to get on her feet.  
"Shen-Zin Su or the Wandering Isle as some pandaren call it, is a sea turtle of ancient pandaren legends. In truth, this isle is where Chen is hailing from." With a head of motion Ren indicated at Chen, who smiled at Kathanna and gave a playful wave. "There are no more than four or five villages here, and in the heart of the isle lies the temple of the Five Dawn, it is smaller than Peak of Serenity but our fellow monks found it welcoming thanks to the natives here."  
"This is a lot to unravel." Exhaled Kathanna as she rubbed her eyes.  
"I am Iron-Body Ponshu." Said the elder pandaren dressed in heavy armor as he took a step closer to Kathanna and extended his paw. "One of the Master's of this temple. And you are more welcome to rest at any of the villages." Kathanna thanked with silently with a small bow.  
"Since Master Hight's… loss." Continued Ren, this time addressing to Chen and Kathanna. "We are leaderless and disordered. We need to regroup, form a council and craft a new plan to plunge those demons back into the abyss!"  
"Looks like there's a lot of work to do." Stated Kathanna as she gazed at the tall tower-like building which could only be the temple of the Five Dawns that everyone has described. She then tore her gaze and eyed her monk companions and asked: "Anyone has some ink and parchment?"

* * *

Anduin sighed as he took off the band that was keeping his hair in a ponytail, allowing his golden locks arrange themselves freely and loose. He glanced in the mirror, and gently touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers when he noticed in his reflection showing how pale his skin was. He never recalled looking that way. The stress of ruling and the grief began affecting him physically as well. He barely ate, and he could hardly get any sleep. Especially now that Kathanna was also gone. He found himself constantly praying for her safe return.  
His blue eyes went away from the mirror and concentrated on its frame, where he attached the drawings that Kathanna sent him during the year she was traveling around Azeroth. She has sent him at least one drawing in every letter, sometimes two.  
He found himself touching the pages with the tips of his fingers as he thought of Kathanna. How dearly he wished for times to be different right now. He dreamt of Azeroth being at peace, his father still being at his side and Kathanna as well. An image came to Anduin's mind – him and Kathanna resting nearby a lake within Elwynn Forest during summer, enjoying the warm sun and cooling water. Listening to the birds singing while Anduin would enjoy sitting in the soft grass with Kathanna next to him, who would be drawing as she always does.

How dearly Anduin yearned for that image of peace. However, it seemed like an impossible dream to him.

Anduin heard the door to his chamber being opened but he completely ignored it, well aware that it was Wyll who entered.  
"The nights are becoming colder." Stated Wyll as he walked inside and headed towards Anduin's bed. "I've brought some more furs for you to stay warm, Your Majesty."  
"Thank you, Wyll." Replied Anduin, his gaze still focused on Kathanna's drawings.  
Wyll gently laid out the white piece of fur, ensuring it is covering every part of the bed. Noticing the king's constant focus on the sketches, the servant could not help but ask:  
"What is on your mind?"  
But before Anduin could answer, a loud hitting noise was heard on Anduin's balcony. As if someone threw an item into the window. It was loud enough to be heard but not strong enough to damage the glass.

Both Anduin and Wyll turned their attention to the balcony door, whatever crashed into the glass was on the ground. A red, small cloud serpent hatchling was screeching to enter in the king's room. A small rope was tied around its stomach which carried a sealed scroll.  
Anduin gasped at the sight of the pandaren creature.  
"That's a pandaren cloud serpent!" exclaimed the king. He ran towards his balcony and opened the door with haste. The tiny serpent immediately wrapped itself on Anduin's arm as soon as the king extended it.  
"Is it injured?" inquired Wyll while watching Anduin walking back in his room, carrying the hatchling. Anduin shook his head and allowed cloud serpent to take its seat at the desk while removing the letter off him. His hands were trembling as he was unrolling the scroll.

_"Dear Anduin,_

_The Peak of Serenity was lost, but I am well. Us monks are currently seeking shelter in a place where the Burning Legion cannot reach us._

_I will return to Stormwind in a matter of three days._

_\- K. A"_

"She's alive…" exhaled Anduin with joy. Despite the message being short, it possessed the words Anduin desired to read. "Kathanna is safe."  
"That is wonderful news, Your Majesty." Wyll smiled. The servant turned his attention to the cloud serpent. "What a marvelous creature! What do I feed it with?"  
Anduin chuckled at Wyll. It seemed his servant was fascinated by the exotic creature.

The young king did not trouble himself with thoughts regarding how Peak of Serenity was lost, or where the monks are. He knew Kathanna would give him all the details when she is back.

_She will be back_. That thought lifted so many weights from Anduin.

"It _is_ a dragon, Wyll." Informed Anduin while smiling at Wyll who excitedly petted the serpent.  
"This is a dragon?" Wyll's old eyes widen in surprise as he gazed at the creature which was the size of a stick. It was difficult to image it would grow large enough to carry humans and fly over the mountains. "Then I should prepare some fish or sort of meat for it."  
Anduin could not help but chuckle at the servant enthusiasm, it seemed Wyll has found a new pet – the serpent attached itself around Wyll's shoulder as it gave out purrs in satisfaction of being pet.

Anduin rose out of his chair and crashed on his bed. Now that he knew Kathanna is safe, maybe the king might manage to get some sleep. Wyll ensured all of the candles are blown before taking his leave (together with the cloud serpent) for the night.

* * *

During those three days that Kathanna was on the Wandering Isle, she was tasked with many chores. Together with Ren, Chen, Iron-Body Ponshu and many other monks – they have decided to form a council until a new Grandmaster would rise in the position. Kathanna's speech regarding Master Hight back in Peak of Serenity boosted the morale of the monks high and everyone was eager to fight the Burning Legion to avenge their Master and their fallen brothers and sisters.

Nearly each of the monks has received a new assignment: some became trainers for the new recruits, others served as healers, those skilled in craftsmanship were in charge of creating armor and weapons for everyone.  
Kathanna became a part of the leading council and she was viewed as an ambassador of the order as she was still a part of the Alliance and the 7th Legion.  
Although Peak of Serenity was lost, the monks thanked Kathanna for motivating them for one final push and as a thank you gift – Kathanna was first to receive a newly crafted attire.  
It was an outfit she has never wore in her life, it was a beautiful set in jade color decorated with silver outlines and purple buttons. The sleeves were long and wide, the shoulderpads were made out the strongest oak and so was the belt. The material wasn't neither leather nor silk, it felt unique and Kathanna did not know what it was. But the outfit was sturdy and served as a good armor. It was also quite elegant and it fitted Kathanna's look.

The survivors of the Peak of Serenity called themselves the Order of the Broken Temple. This new order of monks were ready to dedicate their life to put an end to the Burning Legion alongside everyone else on Azeroth, with the Wandering Isle as their new home.  
Word regarding Archmage Khadgar pleading everyone to aid him in Dalaran reached the monks as well, so many from the order offered to go to Dalaran and fight the Legion on the front lines within Broken Isles.

Once everything has been set in motion, and the Order was finally ready for battle once again – Kathanna declared that she has to return to Stormwind. As much as she wanted to remain with her fellow monks – her duties as the members of Alliance could not be put on hold for too long.  
After a large feast, in honor of Grandmaster Hight and the fallen ones, Kathanna took her leave.  
However, not before Chen teaching her a meditating ability which would allow Kathanna to return to the order whenever she pleases. Shen-Zin Su was on constant move and it would be difficult to track the Wandering Isle by flying on a mount. Hence Chen taught everyone the secret of this particular meditation.  
Kathanna promised to return to the order soon to view progress and bring news of Alliance's plans on bringing down the Legion. She was ready to lead this order alongside the rest of the monks but she also desired to be back in Stormwind by Anduin's side.

She was quite excited to tell Anduin's of the news, she was confident the king would be proud to hear that position she had acquired.  
And Kathanna hoped that Grandmaster Hight would be proud of her as well.

* * *

When Kathanna arrived in Stormwind City, the sun was barely rising. Anduin was likely still asleep, nonetheless Kathanna decided to head to Stormwind Keep regardless. She was confident Wyll, should already be awake and ready to start the day. As a member of the 7th Legion, Kathanna could enter in the Stormwind Keep without questioned, as these soldiers often were following order _directly_ from the king.

As Kathanna suspected, Wyll was indeed awake. The servant greeted her in the throne room and didn't hesitate to voice his joy of seeing her safe and sound.  
"I apologize if I've arrived too early." Smiled Kathanna at the servant. But Wyll shook his head and motioned Kathanna to follow him.  
"Actually, it is the time for His Majesty to wake up." Explained Wyll. Then a smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps you could do the honors of waking him up?"  
Naturally – Kathanna agreed.

Kathanna knocked loudly on the large wooden door, waiting for any sort of response. Butterflies were tickling in her stomach at the thought of being with Anduin again.  
She heard the young king calling to whoever knocked the door to enter, goosebumps formed on her skin upon hearing his voice. Kathanna quietly entered inside, the room had little light in it due to the shut drapes and Anduin, despite being awake, was still underneath blankets and furs, which he had them pulled nearly over his head. Because of that, he did not notice Kathanna entering.  
Kathanna could not help but smile as she walked inside on her tiptoes. She wanted to surprise Anduin but was clueless how to begin.  
"Those furs certainly look more comfortable than the caves we slept in Pandaria." She giggled.

Upon hearing her voice, Anduin swiftly rose his head. His eyes widen and he jumped out of the bed as he nearly shouted her name and pulled Kathanna for a strong embrace. His body was warmed up from the number of sheets he slept under which was so comforting for Kathanna. She rested her head on his shoulder while savoring the hug.  
"I am so glad you're safe." Whispered Anduin. "And I'm sorry about Peak of Serenity, the way you described the place… it sounded magical. It is sad to hear the Legion brought it to ruins." Kathanna lifted her head at him but her eyes looked at down. The glow in her eyes disappeared at the mentioned of the sacred place of the monks.  
"It was." She sighed. "But in the end." Kathanna shook away the thoughts of the dreaded Legion attack away. "us monks have begun a new chapter, and I'm excited to tell you all about it." Kathanna leaned in to kiss Anduin. Her cheeks burned in a red color at the sensation of his lips pressed against hers. She felt like she could never become accustomed to this feeling.  
When they pulled away, Anduin could not help but seize her up and down. He noticed the unique attire she was wearing. He looked warmly surprised and he gave her a smile.  
"You look… different." He said in a warm tone. Noticing his eyes roaming her body, Kathanna glanced down again at her outfit and blushed.  
"One of the monks crafted it to me. It's sturdier than it looks." Kathanna looked at Anduin and the blush on her face grew more intense when she realized Anduin was wearing nothing but a loose, silk shirt which was half unbuttoned and his undergarments. "Certainly, sturdier than what you're wearin'."  
Noticing his messy appearance, Anduin could not help but shyly look away from Kathanna as he began buttoning up his nightshirt. Kathanna giggled at his shyness yet she found herself gazing intensively at Anduin. Seeing, '_so much'_, of Anduin, formed goosebumps on her skin and tickled her stomach. She could not lie that she desired more… _physical_ contact with Anduin but she had to force away the inappropriate thoughts.  
"I will let you change." Said Kathanna as she took a step closer to the door. Anduin gave her a nod as he smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.  
"Meet me in the war room. These past days we have been discussing with a new ally regarding the situation on Broken Isles, today he is supposed to give us an update." Said the king while combing his hair with his fingers. "Afterwards, you can tell me everything regarding the monks."  
"Very well." Kathanna said with a nod. "I will meet you downstairs."

* * *

Once in the war room, Kathanna was surprised to find she was not alone. A worgen who took the liberty to read one of the books that were laying around the war room, was seated in the corner. He was heavily scared. The plate breeches he was wearing indicated that he has stripped from the rest of his armor, remaining only a light brown vest. However, he looked quite intimidating even without the full armor.

"I can only assume you're the one that is deliverin' new information to the king?" analyzed Kathanna as she walked inside.  
"Indeed. I am, Thaldrin." the worgen, despite his wild appearance, spoke in a polite manner. "At your service." He said as he gave a bow. Noticing Kathanna wearing her unusual attire confused the worgen. He proceeded to ask: "And who are you?"  
"Kathanna. I'm the king's bodyguard."  
"Kathanna?" repeat the worgen surprised with a light chuckle. "That is no Stormwindian name."  
"No, it isn't." smiled Kathanna. "I hail from Lakeshire in Redridge Mountains."  
"Redridge Mountains, huh?" said Thaldrin warmly. "I knew a woman back in Lakeshire." After a small pause the worgen inquired a question that shocked Kathanna. "Have you ever known a woman by the name of Viana, in Lakeshire?"  
Kathanna flinched at that name. Her expression turned into a glare. Why did this worgen ask of her mother? She blinked in surprise, wondering if she heard the worgen's question correctly. "She was a kind lady, a sculptor." Continued the worgen as he was describing her. All the descriptions that fitted her mother, which only formed a knot in Kathanna's stomach. She could not easily talk of her mother to complete strangers. "Dark brown eyes, short hair-"  
"I know of her." interrupted Kathanna, as she gazed nearly aggressively at Thaldrin. "And there's nothing to say about her."  
Before Thaldrin could say anything, his focus went from Kathanna to the door of the war room which has just opened.

Anduin, Genn, Shaw, Halford and Khadgar entered the room, each of them taking position around the table. On the table, a large map of the Broken Isles was displayed and smaller ones of Kalimdor and Eastern Kindgoms was spread out across the table as well.  
Thaldrin put away the book and rose to give a bow to those who entered, while Kathanna begun following Anduin. She continued to stare at Thaldrin with a small glare.  
"Good morning, Lord Thaldrin. I see you have already become acquaintance with my bodyguard." Said Anduin in a warm tone as he took a seat at the head of the table. Kathanna remained silent while standing slightly behind Anduin. Thaldrin gave the king a nod as he took a seat as well, next to King Greymane.  
"We've met… briefly." Said Thaldrin as he eyed Kathanna.  
"This is the first time Halford Wrymmbane and Kathanna are joining this meeting. I would like to get them up to speed first." Pleaded Anduin to the worgen.

Thaldrin begun by stating that the past years he has been aiding the Wardens, the night elf order that fights again demons, in jailing Legion soldiers in their dungeons. The worgen warrior spoke of how he witnessed the Tomb of Sargeras opening a portal to the Twisting Nether and he thinks he knows the culprit, none other than Gul'dan. How did the orc, who was known in history to be dead, was able to open the portal – nobody knew. But even Archmage Khadgar convinced everyone present that it was Gul'dan behind all of this. Khadgar and Thaldrin worked together since the Legion began forming bases and spreading out throughout Broken Isles. The Archmage also spoke that the only way to defeat the Burning Legion is by sealing the portal from Tomb of Sargeras by using the Pillar of Creations – ancient relics created by the titans themselves. As of this moment – Archmage Khadgar is dispatching every champion from every faction or order throughout the Broken Shore to locate these ancient relics.

Thaldrin also spoke how Gul'dan's demon attacked the Wardens to free Illidan Stormrage and took away his sealed body. He spoke fondly of the Illidari, claiming that despite their appearance – the Illidari were worthy allies which would be glad to aid the Alliance into fighting against the Burning Legion.

Once Thaldrin spoke everything he knew so far of the situation; everyone began planning the best tactic to spread their armies across Broken Isles to push back the Legion while searching for the Pillars of Creation.  
Kathanna often found herself looking at Thaldrin, and whenever she tore her gaze away, she felt the worgen's eyes on her. She could not focus on the meeting due to being so unsettled of the fact that Thaldrin asked of her mother. Never has Viana mention to her daughter of being acquaintance with a gilnean or anyone by the name of Thaldrin at that matter. And Kathanna wonder why would Thaldrin suddenly ask regarding Viana merely because Kathanna stated she was from Lakeshire.

The meeting formed the conclusion that Thaldrin should summon some members of the Illidari to Stormwind as Anduin desired to personally meet with them. While Halford would be dispatching more 7th Legion soldiers to Broken Shore. Spymaster Shaw insisted to have some of his people spy on the Horde. _"Just in case."_

Once the meeting was over, everybody returned to their posts. Thaldrin left with King Greymane, not before he gave Kathanna one final gaze. Anduin remained in the war room to finish the paperwork and Kathanna was by his side as he carried his duty.  
Anduin worked in silence for a while, and due to being just the two of them in the room, Kathanna took the liberty of resting on a chair next to him. She was so focused on analyzing Thaldrin that she was completely forgotten to inform Anduin everything regarding her new order.  
"I have been thinking." Addressed Anduin. He turned to Kathanna but she gave no reaction, she continued to stare emptily at the door, her mind distinctly wandering somewhere else. "Kath?"  
She reacted to her name and looked at Anduin. He reached out for her hand and gently grabbed it. "Are you alright?  
"Yes." She said unconvincingly, her cheeks flushing pink at his touch. A small pause followed before Kathanna continued again: "That worgen… Thaldrin. He kept on lookin' at me… as if he was expecting somethin' out of me."  
"What do you mean expecting?" Anduin displayed concern at Kathanna's confession. She gave him a shrug as she began guessing her odd feeling.  
"It felt like, he anticipated that I would recognize him." Kathanna shook her head when she noticed concerned displayed on Anduin's face. "I cannot be sure, maybe it's just my mind playin' games." She smiled in an attempt to reassure him but Anduin remained unconvinced. "You wanted to say somethin' else before that."  
"Oh yes." Anduin exhaled as he remembered his initial thought. "I was considering of traveling to Dalaran soon, to see Archmage Khadgar's progress for myself." Began the king as he gently caressed Kathanna's hand with his thumb. "I was hoping as my bodyguard you would accompany me."  
Kathanna smiled at Anduin and released a small giggle.  
"You do not to ask me, Anduin." She said softly. "I would gladly accompany everywhere, even at the end of the world."  
Anduin exhaled as he slightly rose from his chair to lean in and kiss Kathanna. She giggled when their lips touched. Before she could savor it, their amorous exchange was interrupted by the sudden door being opened again. Panicked Kathanna and Anduin pulled away swiftly, hoping whoever entered in the room did not manage to realize what has just happened.  
The person who entered was no other but Wyll, who gave a sigh at the young couple.  
"There will be one time when it won't be _me_ stumbling upon the two of you." Scolded Wyll lightly. Anduin shyly looked away from Kathanna while she was biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

"There is a messenger on behalf of Baros Alexston wishing for you to finalize the blueprint of the new memorial with your signature, Your Majesty." Began Wyll as if nothing happened. "He is waiting for you in the throne room."  
"Oh right." Anduin rose from his chair and addressed to Kathanna. "This won't take long. You can wait for me here."  
As Anduin was speaking, Kathanna caught a glimpse of Thaldrin through the open door. She saw the worgen was heading towards the gardens and saw a moment of chance.  
"I will meet you in the throne room in a moment, Anduin." Said Kathanna, her eyes concentrated on the worgen. She swiftly rose out of her seat and began walking towards Thaldrin in a swift pace before Anduin could say anything.

* * *

Thaldrin was resting against a pillar in the royal gardens, feeling the warm sun on his fur. When Kathanna approached to him, she ignored all the pleasantries and immediately began interrogating him in an angry tone:  
"Who are you exactly? And how do you know Viana?" she asked hostile.  
"It seems I have opened some wounds mentioning her." Said Thaldrin apologetic.  
"_Yes_." Spat Kathanna. "Having an unknown worgen mentioning my dead mother _does_ open certain wounds."  
"Dead?" gasped Thaldrin. "She's- you're Viana's _daughter_?" Thaldrin took a deep breath composing himself. "How did she pass away?"  
"She got sick… it was incurable."  
"When did she-"  
"Seven years ago." Kathanna replied with a harsh tone, wondering to herself why did she even bother answering all these questions. "_How_ do you know my mother?"  
"We were… we had-" Thaldrin gave out a deep sigh and covered his eyes with his paws. "She has never mentioned to you anything regarding me?"  
"No…" the way the worgen was unsettled, Kathanna started to predict what the worgen was about to say.

Thaldrin was silent at first. He rose his head and saw the king swiftly signing a large parchment in the other room. The king then turned his head and upon seeing Thaldrin and Kathanna, began approaching them as soon as he was done with the signing.  
"Is everything alright?" inquired Anduin as he walked in the gardens.  
Everyone was silent at first, unsure how to reply to the king. Soon enough, however, Kathanna has decided to tell the truth:  
"Thaldrin inquired me of my mother…" said Kathanna. "Apparently, he knew her." Anduin's eyes widen and he couldn't help but notice the anger in Kathanna's eyes.  
"Should I leave?" he whispered to Kathanna. She looked at him and shook her head. She had no idea what she will learn from Thaldrin but she wanted Anduin by her side. With a motion of her head, Kathanna ordered Thaldrin to speak. The worgen sighed and held nothing back:

"I met Viana two decades ago, before the worgen curse took me." He looked down at his sharp claws as he spoke. "I am… I _was_ a writer in Gilneas. I wrote numerous books and poems, and in desire to have my name known to the world – I began traveling as a merchant, selling gilnean goods _and_ my books. During one of my travels, my cart got stolen by gnolls that lived in Redridge Mountains. In the time that the militia of Lakeshire were recovering my cart, I met Viana."  
"The two of you were…?" before Kathanna could finish her sentence, Thaldrin gave her a nod and chuckled.  
"She is… _was_, an extraordinary woman. I found myself extending my stay in Lakeshire just to be with her longer." His eyes were filled with sorrow as he was reminiscing his beloved. "So, we begun an amorous relationship, I would travel back and forth from Gilneas to Lakeshire, selling goods during the travels and spend a lot of time with Viana while finishing writing more books. One day, I have decided I no longer desired to travel so I asked for her to marry me and return with me to Gilneas."  
Kathanna listened attentively, her anger turned into sadness as Thaldrin spoke of her mother. It was difficult to image her mother being with someone. Throughout her entire life, it was only Kathanna and her mother. No real father or a step-father, no siblings. Her mother would not even look at other men. Kathanna recalled being at a festival with her mother and how she would turn down any man that would ask for a dance.

Anduin looked worryingly at Kathanna, it was always painful for _him_ to hear stories of his mother and has never even met her. He could not image what Kathanna was going through as she was discovering more of her mother whom she lost not so long ago.  
"We were ready to depart but Viana was feeling very sick. She desired to remain in Lakeshire a little longer, to fully recover. Hence, I left for Gilneas to make all the arrangements ready for our marriage. Based on your looks, I can assume you must be in your early twenties… now I'm barely realizing that-"  
"Her sickness was from being with child…" interrupted Kathanna. Hearing Kathanna finishing his sentence only caused Thaldrin to sigh in defeat. Kathanna saw genuine sadness expressed across the worgen's face. Thaldrin took a long pause before speaking again:  
"When I arrived in Gilneas…The worgen curse begun… I was one of the firsts to be bitten." Thaldrin's hands were shaking while remembering the time he has turned into a worgen. "I was uncontrollable, I was a _beast_. It took me years to regain my sanity." Thaldrin lifted his gaze at Kathanna once again. "By the time I regained a portion of my humanity… _years_ have passed. I was ashamed and frightened of myself. So, I could not face Viana again. I was afraid she would reject my worgen side."  
"If the two of you were so in love, why has she never spoke to me of you?" inquired Kathanna.  
"Perhaps because of my sudden disappearance she thought I abandoned her? Or news of Gilneas have reached her" Thaldrin sighed and shrugged. "and she assumed the worst."  
"Kath. I cannot believe it has slipped my mind." Intervened Anduin. "His last name _is_ Alston. When I met you, Thaldrin, I did not think you could be related to Kathanna." The king gave a light shrug. "Often do people share a last name despite not being related. But everything you say about Kathanna's mother… it does sound like you _could_ be related."  
"You're… you're Alston?" addressed Thaldrin upon hearing Anduin. His eyes widen as he looked at Kathanna, she gave Thaldrin a small nod.  
"Yes." Kathanna said quietly. "I suppose, she took up your name despite never marryin' you." Analyzed Kathanna, she attempted to remain as calm as possible despite receiving so much information.  
"Viana was a clever woman." Stated Thaldrin. "I can only assume she gave you my surname with the intention that you might inherit from me." Thaldrin rose from his chair and approached Kathanna. "If I knew Viana was with child… _my_ child, worgen or not I would have come to you. I never intended to abandon her. Knowing that she has passed away… pains my heart."  
"How can you be-. You're… _truly_ my father?" asked Kathanna as her eyes were filling with tears.

Thaldrin gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Slowly, his worgen form began fading away, fur was disappearing and turned into ivory skin tone, the long sharp claws turned into ordinary fingers and Thaldrin's hair was long, kept into a ponytail and he had a short beard on his scared face.  
Kathanna gasped at how… _familiar_, Thaldrin looked to her. They had the same hair color, skin tone, even the complexions of their faces were similar.  
"Kath… the resemblance." Said Anduin after a pause. "It's uncanny."  
Many would say it cannot be proven, however Thaldrin would have no reason to lie.  
"I have made a _terrible_ mistake by letting the worgen getting the best of me." Sighed Thaldrin, his human face expressed even more sadness than the worgen and his voice was much warmer. "I know that you have no reason to forgive me or even accept me but… I do see so much of Viana in you."  
Kathanna exhaled as more tears were streaming down on her cheeks. She started to become overwhelmed by everything that was happening. She begun slightly trembling as stood in front of Thaldrin in his human appearance.

_In front of her father._


	7. Overwhelemed

Eredes yawned as she dipped her quill in ink. Writing reports would constantly drive her into a sleepy state. But the superiors had to know the current situation: how many soldiers have perished at the Broken Shore, how many died aftermaths, the amount of supplies left and so on. She has been in the office of the barracks for hours but the report wasn't even half finished.  
The priestess found herself often procrastinating. She would either play with her hair by braiding it or daydream as she was gazing out the window. The sun was shining in Stormwind, and from the room she was in, Eredes had the view of the training grounds. Soldiers were training, clashing their wooden swords into each other or archers firing into target practice. She rose from her chair and opened the window, breathing in the fresh air. Hearing the birds chirping, feeling a soft breeze mixed with the warmth of the sun on her face made her hard to believe everything that was happening.  
How could the Burning Legion invade Azeroth on such a fine day? Is the world truly ending?

Before Eredes could delve deeper into her thoughts, she heard footsteps approaching in the room – panicked, that it might be a superior entering – Eredes swiftly went back on the table and took up the quill in her hand as if she has never stopped writing in the first place.  
The wooden door was opened, Eredes was surprised to see that it was a mere patrol guard that entered. She widened her eyes, unsure what to expect while waiting for him to speak.  
"You have a visitor." Said the guard plainly. He took a step aside, allowing the figure behind him to enter in the room. Eredes gasped at the sight of the draenei in front of her.  
The long white hair was resting on his broad shoulders, pale blue skin and the scar across his nose bridge make him impossible to unrecognize.

"Uldisian!" exclaimed the priestess as she jumped out of the chair and ran to the door to pull the paladin for an embrace. Despite the draenei wearing plate armor, the hug was still warm and welcoming. The patrol guard retreated, allowing the two friends to reunite in private.

Eredes hasn't seen Uldisian since her promotion to the 7th Legion. As Eredes and Kathanna traveled around Azeroth with their new military position - Uldisian has returned home to Exodar to be close to his sister and his niece and nephew, while training new draenei recruits to join the paladin order.  
They have exchanged little letters during the year apart, hence Eredes was overjoyed to see her friend in flesh again.  
"You look wonderful, Eredes." Complimented Uldisian with his warm voice causing Eredes' freckled cheeks to flush red.  
"So do you. It's been a year and you haven't changed a bit." She said smiling. They pulled away from their embrace and Eredes motion with her head for Uldisian to take a seat next to the table she was working at. "Please tell me you are coming to Stormwind with good news." Pleaded the priestess as she sat down again where she was before.  
The smile on Uldisian's face disappeared and Eredes' heart sank when she saw it – it seemed her wish would not come true.  
"Exodar has been attacked by the Legion." Began Uldisian. "We have pushed back the attack but… at a great loss." Eredes lowered her head as she heard Uldisian speaking, she stared emptily in her lap. Every day the Alliance was suffering more and more defeat and every day she began losing more hope.  
"You are not the only one to say that sentence." Sighed Eredes. "Every victory against the Legion comes with great sacrifice."  
"I am afraid many feel that way." confessed the paladin as he gave out a deep sigh. "But we must not lose hope. Prophet Velen has sent nearly his entire army here to Stormwind, in hope that together we might save our world."  
Despite Uldisian's motivating speech, Eredes remained unconvinced and hope was still fleeing from her heart. Nonetheless, she attempted to push away the nightmarish thoughts of the Burning Legion and appreciate the fact that she is together with her old friend once more.  
"It feels like we have already lost... but" Eredes lifted her green eyes at the draenei and gave him a warm smile. "I am glad you are here, Uldisian."  
The paladin extended his hand and gently placed it atop Eredes' hand which was resting on the table, causing her heart to race, he smiled as he looked into her eyes and said:  
"As am I."

* * *

As Kathanna stared at Thaldrin, thousands of emotions went through her. Confusion, anger, guilt, even joy but nonetheless – she was overwhelmed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she turned to Anduin and then back to Thaldrin and eventually, she snapped.  
"I-I need some air." Exhaled Kathanna, as she took a couple of steps back from her father, (despite being already outside in the gardens) and left. She went back inside the throne room then Anduin saw her walking towards the exit of the keep. Anduin called her out but it was futile.  
The king gave out a sigh and looked at Thaldrin, who was still in his human form and had guilt displayed on his face.  
"I will go look for her." Declared Anduin.  
"There is no need to trouble yourself, Your Majesty." Spoke Thaldrin. "The news is shocking for both of us. I can only imagine she desires to be left alone to soak in everything."  
However, Anduin was not accepting the idea of leaving Kathanna by herself, especially after what she has just gone through. He intended to go after her regardless.  
"Please Thaldrin, help yourself with anything in the keep." Anduin said as calmly as he could. The worgen lifted his eyes at the king and gave a light nod.  
"I will resume to my duties which we discussed during the meeting." After a small pause, Thaldrin gazed at the king and pleaded: "When Kathanna returns… please let her know that I will be waiting for her to discuss with me – if she wishes."  
Anduin promised Thaldrin he would do so and immediately went back inside the keep, heading towards his chamber.

As Anduin was getting dressed in more "common" looking clothes, he kept thinking where Kathanna would go or which place he should begin his search first. Stormwind City was big, and Kathanna might seek solitude in many places.  
Anduin's first thought was the Cathedral, although she never admitted it to many: Kathanna was quiet a strong believer in the holy Light and its strength. She would voice her jealousy regarding unable to use the Light's strength like paladins or priest can. One would think she would go to ask for a prayer or for a guidance.  
Although the Cathedral was shut down due to construction – nothing would stop Kathanna to sneak inside.

Anduin was in such a hurry that he has forgot to close the door to his room. Once he was set on to search for Kathanna, Genn, who was passing by, entered in his chamber. The gilnean king eyed Anduin oddly when he noticed his rugged clothes and dirty cloak around him.  
"Anduin, what are you doing?" inquired Genn, his grey brows furrowed together as he sized up Anduin. The young king gave out a sigh and had no desire to come up with another lie, hence he had decided to tell Genn the truth:  
"Kathanna has left the keep deeply upset." explained Anduin as he was adjusting his cloak tightly around him. "I am going to look for her and help her out."  
"I am confident she will return once she'll sort her issues." Said Genn. "You are a king now – you do not have to chase after your soldiers, Anduin.  
"Kathanna is more than a soldier, Genn." Spat Anduin. "She's- she's a close friend of mine."  
Genn's eyes narrowed at Anduin's sentence, he crossed his arms and spoke again after a small pause:  
"Anduin… you aren't developing feelings for this girl, are you?"  
Anduin rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, the young king's silence only convinced Genn's theory to be true. "You do realize nothing can come out of it? She's no nobility." Genn was about to continue but Anduin swiftly interrupted him.  
"Genn, I am not going to discuss this now." Twitched Anduin, he began walking towards the door and past Genn. "I need to find Kathanna."  
Despite hearing Genn calling out back, the young king completely ignored him and headed out for the servant entrance. He used the servant's door to exit the castle and once he pulled his brown hood over his head – he began walking towards the Cathedral.

* * *

"Can we _please_ take a break? We've been walking for _hours_." Pleaded Serenia as she dragged her feet through stone path in Suramar.  
"We have to cover more ground, Serenia." Explained Anathrian. "Days are short here; we will stop at nightfall."  
"The sun hasn't even begun to set!" exclaimed the blood elf tiring tone. "There is plenty of time before the night comes!" noticing Anathrian ignoring her, Serenia turned to her orc companion in hope he would agree with her. "Gro'gak!"  
Gro'gak, who was walking a couple of steps ahead of her, turned his head at Serenia but remained silent. After a small moment to gather his thoughts, the orc finally spoke:  
"Give it one more day, Serenia." Pleaded the mage. "If we cannot find anything useful today – we return to Dalaran tomorrow morning."  
Anathrian's face showed displeasing, it seemed he did not enjoy the orc making decisions without consulting with the paladin. However, even Anathrian grew tired of wandering aimlessly throughout the ancient land and would not mind to return to Dalaran City.  
"Fine." Spat Serenia. Still upset at the fact that they would continue exploring without a break. "At first light tomorrow, we're back in Dalaran!"  
"You have my word." Nodded Gro'gak.

Even another day in Suramar would provide to be futile for the trio. For the past days that they have been searching – nothing but ancient ruins with little information, broken teleport gateways and numerous corpses. One day, the three of them got too close to Suramar City and were attacked on sight by some felbats. It was too dangerous even for Serenia to sneak in, as the magic of those living in the city could detect any sort of stealth.  
Hence, the city would be impossible to explore unless you would raid it with an entire army.  
However, there was little information outside the city of Suramar, nothing to teach of how the Legion arrived here, what caused the barrier to fall down and what was the situation of the magical city. The only way to find out was to talk to the natives, but those they found outside Suramar City were nothing but corpses starved to death.

They continued walking north, further from the city and deeper into the forest. Serenia had to admit, Suramar was a gorgeous land, oddly enough it reminded her of Eversong Woods. Its gold and red trees and light colored grass was so close to home. However, what would always break her from daydreaming - was the monstrous withered elves that were often running through the woods. Communication with them as futile and the creatures were only acting hostiles to whoever walked by them.  
Serenia ceased thinking of home, when she stepped on a sharp object which caused her to hiss in pain. She gasped loudly enough to catch Anathrian's and Grogak's attention.  
"Are you alright, cousin?" inquired Anathrian. Serenia picked up what seemed to be a purple crystal. Same kind of crystal Archmage Khadgar showed to them back in Dalaran.  
She wiped away the dust off the crystal and as if she triggered it - arcane energy begun swirling out of it. Panicked, Serenia dropped the crystal back on the ground and took a step back. Anathrian pulled out his sword and Gro'gak began casting a fireball, ready to strike as if an enemy was emerging from the magic item.

Their theory was true, something, _someone_ was forming out of magic but it was no foe.

A thin silhouette, nearly skeleton took up the shape out of the magic. It looked just like a withered but more... _sophisticated_?  
The group looked at each other, still readying themselves for battle. To their surprise, the magical figure began talking, a soft, elegant female voice echoed out of the crystal:  
"Ith'el kanesh!" exclaimed the female silhouette. "I am Thalyssra of the shal'dorei... the Nightborne. First Arcanist in the court of Suramar." the first sentence she spoke was already quiet shocking to be heard. Why would someone of such high position look so withered? "My people have made a dire pact. One that spells doom for this world." as the magical image of Thalyssra continued to speak, Anathrian carefully put away his sword while attentively listening. "Time is short. If you have found this message, you are capable of finding me as well." Suddenly, the image vanished in thin air and the crystal no longer beamed with magic.  
Serenia exhaled at what she has just witnessed, and looked at Anathrian and Gro'gak in shock.  
"Well..." sighed Gro'gak. "Looks like we're going to be in Suramar a little longer."

* * *

An hour later, Anduin's search was futile. There was no sign of Kathanna at the Cathedral, the park near it or the central stables.  
He was walking towards the military quarters in hope there might be someone who would know of Kathanna's whereabouts. Many soldiers were present on the training rounds, but to his luck – nobody recognized the young king, it seemed everyone was too focused on their duties to pay attention to their surroundings.  
Anduin recognized Eredes the moment he approached the entrance of the military quarters. The red-headed priestess, dressed in cream-colored robe was standing right at the stairs outside the gates out the military grounds. She was leaning against the stone wall, and a tall draenei was standing in front of her. The two were having a small chat, and did not recognize Anduin approaching them until he called out Eredes and slightly pulled away his brown hood so Eredes could see his face better.  
"Eredes, is Kathanna here?" addressed the king without any formal greetings.  
Eredes' green eyes widen in surprise, high likely because she did not expect to see the young king in bright daylight being in front of her without any guards by his side.  
"Prince Anduin!" exclaimed Eredes. Her freckled cheeks flushed pink when she realized the mistake she has made. It seemed not many have become accustomed to Anduin being king just yet. "K-King Anduin…" corrected Eredes as she gave out a small cough. "No, Kathanna has not been here." Her brows furrowed as sudden concern was displayed in her eyes. "Has something happened?"  
Anduin sighed and gave a light nod, if anyone could help him in finding Kathanna it would be Eredes.  
"She is gone." Said Anduin plainly. "She has received… unanticipated news, which cause her to snap and leave the castle."  
Eredes and the draenei next to her exchanged worrying glances then turned back to the king:  
"I've heard the monk monastery was under attack." Expressed Eredes. "Has something occurred there?" Anduin shook his head at the priestess' assumption.  
"I do not want to give too much details but…" sighed the king. "I hope Kathanna would not be upset at me for telling you: Kathanna has met her father."  
Eredes opened her mouth in shock and was unable to speak, it was the draenei who broke the silence:  
"Kathanna has always said she never knew who her father was." The draenei begun analyzing. "Is that man speaking the truth?"  
"He did not seem to have any reason to lie – all the events he has been through, all the information boils to down that he is indeed her father. Even their appearance is similar." Confessed Anduin. "Kathanna grew overwhelmed and left the castle without informing me or anyone where she's leaving. I am searching for an hour for her already."  
"I will aid you, Your Majesty." Stated Eredes, the draenei gave a nod of approval as well. "I might know some locations Kathanna might gone to, Stormwind City is large – with luck, maybe the three of us will locate her faster."  
"I wouldn't want to take you away from your duties." Hesitated Anduin. But Eredes did not approve of the king's hesitation.  
"Your Majesty, I insist."  
"Kathanna is a close friend of mine, King Anduin." Intervened the draenei as well. "Eredes and I will gladly help you."  
"Kathanna is lucky to have friends like you." Exhaled Anduin with a smile.  
"Uldisian," addressed Eredes to the draenei. "Search further in the military quarters, every room in the barracks and every training arena." Uldisian gave Eredes a nod while the priestess continued: "I will go see if she went home and other places which the two of us usually spend time together." Then Eredes lifted her head and looked at the tall clock tower that was situated in the trade district, overviewing the entire city, as she continued to speak: "Your Majesty, you should search the docks, Kathanna often likes to spend time there and paint."  
"Of course!" exclaimed Anduin, recalling Kathanna mentioning her favorite place in the city. "The Lighthouse!"  
"Let us meet in two hours at the well within Trade District, hopefully with knowing where Kathy is." Concluded Eredes. Anduin's heart warmed at seeing her friends so eager to aid him, he began filling with confidence that he might find Kathanna soon enough.

As per their agreement, two hours later, Anduin found himself in the Trade District, staying only a bit further from the well Eredes described. The center of the city was filled with merchants, farmers, soldiers and various adventures which concerned Anduin, he pulled the hood over his head as much as his cloak would allow him.  
He had no luck into finding Kathanna's at the docks, neither at the top of the lighthouse where he and Kathanna shared a lovely evening. The young king could only hope that either Eredes or Uldisian would find her.  
However, Anduin saw Eredes approaching him alone which upset him.  
"She's not home." Sighed Eredes as she shook her red-head in hopelessness. "I've went to every inn or tavern she would usually go to and nobody has seen her."  
Anduin released a loud sigh, his mind running wild to where Kathanna could be. While they waited in silence for Uldisian, hoping the draenei would have better luck than they did, Anduin kept him head lowered and his eyes fixated on his feet in hope that he would not be recognized by those walking by them.  
"May I say…" spoke Eredes quietly. "My condolences… I haven't gotten a chance to say it yet." The priestess gave him a comforting smile. "Your father saved us, back at the Broken Shore."  
Anduin returned the smile, and nodded his head as a thank you.  
"So does everybody say." Exhaled Anduin. "However, that does not lift the burden off my shoulders."  
"The Alliance loves you, Your Majesty." Reassured Eredes. "And we will all be happy to follow Varian Wrynn's son."  
Despite the priestess' comforting words – Anduin still felt hopeless. His people were expecting Anduin to be _like_ his father, but he was not. In fact, he was completely different from the famous Varian Wrynn. The Alliance deserved more than a mere priest boy. They needed a warrior that was ready to fight in the front lines like father. A wolf to lead the pack.

_They needed Lo'gosh._

Anduin decided to avert the topic with Eredes, his mind still fixated on Kathanna rather his struggles as a king.  
"Is it possible that Kathanna would have gone back to Lakeshire?" inquired Anduin. "Maybe going to her childhood home? To her mother's grave?"  
Eredes gave a light shrug, unconvinced at the king's theory:  
"If she would gone to Redridge Mountains, she would have taken a horse from the military stables. Someone from out unit would notice her. Unless she decided to go by foot, which is madness considering its _days_ to reach there from Elwynn Forest-"  
Eredes suddenly turned her focus from the king to Uldisian, who approaching them with a smile on his face.  
"I found her." Declared the paladin and with a motion of his head murmured from them to follow him.

Uldisian took Eredes and Anduin to the least place they have expected – the gryphon master of Stormwind, the Gryphon Roost. There, in between multiple gryphon nests, they found Kathanna, who was sitting down on hay surrounded by gryphon hatchlings. A little gryphon was sitting in her lap and she gazed down while petting it.  
Anduin found himself chuckling - despite the state Kathanna was in, it was quite an endearing view.  
"I would recommend only one of us to talk to her…" said Eredes quietly to her two companions. "Otherwise she will feel overwhelmed again."  
"You are treating her like a frightened deer, Eredes." Chuckled Uldisian as he disagreed with his friend. "This is Kathanna, she can handle anything."  
"I am talking to her." Declared Anduin then he gave a light shrug. "You may join if you wish."  
As Anduin approached her, he was glad to see Eredes and Uldisian walking next to him.

The sound of footsteps approaching her, made Kathanna lift her head. Her brown eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Anduin and two of her closest friends. Nonetheless, she remained seated as she held the gryphon hatchling in her lap.  
"What are all… why are you all here?" she blabbered, her chuckled flushing red in embarrassment.  
"His Majesty told us what happened, Kathy." Explained the Eredes softly, she gave her a friend a smile in hope to comfort Kathanna.  
"The king says you were missing, and it put us on an alarm." continued Uldisian with the explanation.  
"_How_ in the Light's name did you end up in the gryphon's nest?" exhaled Eredes as her eyes were roaming the numerous gryphon nests. The flying beasts however, did not seem to be startled by the group entering their home.  
"I bribed the flight master." Shrugged Kathanna. Anduin found himself releasing a small laugh. He walked up closer to Kathanna and took a seat next to her. Eredes proceeded to do the same, taking a seat at the other side. Uldisian took the liberty to sit slightly behind them, on a pile of rectangle hay.

"So…" began Eredes. "Your father..."  
Kathanna stared emptily at Eredes, it seemed she was not bothered by Anduin revealing this information to her friends. She was far too focused on her confused emotions.  
"I just… I don't know what I should feel." Exhaled Kathanna. "And with Master Hight's death I feel so many emotions running through me."  
"Master Hight passed away?" gasped Anduin, he looked at Kathanna who remained expressionless and merely gave a light nod.  
"I was too late to save him. The Burning Legion killed him before I could see him one more time."  
More and more it made sense why would Kathanna decide to merely walk away and seek solitude. It pained Anduin to see her struggling that way, especially since he has just experienced the same kind of loss.  
"Kathy…" Eredes murmured as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." Kathanna lifted her eyes to Anduin as she quietly said:  
"I am not the only one."  
"Kathanna." Called out Uldisian, he rose from the pile of hay and knelt behind Kathanna, resting his large hand on her shoulder. "You do not have to sort all these feelings _now_. Let your wounds heal first."  
"He is right, Kath." Agreed Anduin with the paladin. "Thaldrin isn't going anywhere as far as I know. You do not owe him to suddenly act like his daughter."  
As Kathanna kept listening to her friends, her eyes were filling with tears. She blinked them away, wondering what is it this time that's causing them to form again. Her fingers continuing caressing the back of the tiny gryphon that was purring in her lap.  
"We're here for you to grieve, Kathy." Said Eredes softly with a warm smile. "And aid you in learning more of your father if you want us to."  
In the end, a tear managed to slip away on Kathanna's cheek but she swiftly wiped it away before anyone could notice. But the quiet sob she released gave her away.  
"You're right…" spoke Kathanna, she gave out a smile despite her eyes shining with tears. "I just need time to soak in everythin'."

Seeing Kathanna smiling, allowed Anduin to relax. He turned his attention to watch their surroundings, the matured gryphons were quietly resting in their nests however, the hatchlings took liberty to explore the area. A white baby gryphon walked close to Anduin, the king extended his arm at the creature and it immediately placed its beak in Anduin's palm, expecting to be either petted or fed. Anduin chuckled at the gryphon, its feather were so white it reminded him of Snowbeak, Kathanna's old gryphon companion that tragically met his end at the hands of Garrosh.  
Anduin made the assumption that Kathanna must miss Snowbeak a great deal, given that she was seeking solitude among gryphons. Wearing his feather as a token was not enough for her.  
Anduin's trail of thoughts were interrupted by Kathanna addressing to him:  
"I apologize, Your Majesty." Smiled Kathanna shyly. "For running away from my duties. It was immature from my part."  
"You do not have to apologize." Reassured Anduin, he glanced at Eredes and Uldisian who also seemed more relaxed now that Kathanna was back to her old self. "I can only imagine what you are going through. But…" the young king released a small chuckle. "I do not think we can linger the whole day in nest of the gryphons."  
"Depends how much Kathanna bribed the flightmaster with." Joked Eredes. Kathanna gave her friend a small glare but Eredes was immune to it as the smile on her lips kept on persisting.

Eventually Kathanna picked up the hatchling off her lap and placed it back on the wooden floor filled with hay. The gryphon released a small screech in complain, Kathanna gave it one final pet before getting up on her feet.  
"I have to ask." Began Kathanna as she watched everyone rising as well. "How did you find me?"  
Everyone's gaze turned to Uldisian, the draenei smile warmly and gave a light shrug.  
"First time I met you, Kathanna – you were petting gryphons at the grounds of the Argent Tournament because you were worried about the upcoming fight." The paladin spoke fondly of their first encounter, Kathanna's cheek flushed pink recalling that memory. "Something in my heart told me you might seek gryphons' company again."  
"That's a wild guess, Uldisian." Said Anduin surprised at the paladin's theory. Uldisian merely chuckled in reply:  
"Sometimes we have to leave it to luck." Said Uldisian after a small pause.  
"At any rate, I am grateful for your help." Smiled Kathanna. She wrapped an arm around Eredes' shoulder, pulling her for a swift embrace.

The four of them left the gryphon nests. Anduin once again pulled over his hood before retreating back to the keep.  
"I will accompany you back to the castle, Your Majesty." Said Kathanna formally.  
"Let us know if there are any… news." Pleaded Eredes. "We will be at military quarter."

* * *

Kathanna and Anduin took the same servant entrance he used before. They quietly sneaked back into the castle and walked inside the guest room that Kathanna used prior. Once inside, Anduin ensured this time he closed the door and not be disturbed by anyone passing by.  
Kathanna nervously moved a couple of her hair strands behind her ears.  
"I am truly sorry for runnin' away that way… I cannot help but feel embarrassed for my actions." she said shyly.  
"Hush, Kathy." Said Anduin softly as he began stroking her cheek. "It was understandable – you went through a lot in a short time."  
"_'Kathy'_?" repeated Kathanna while blushing. Anduin would always short her name but he would never use the endearing version of it. Anduin's cheek flushed pink as well as he chuckled:  
"I suppose hearing Eredes pronouncing it the whole time made me use it as well."  
Kathanna giggled at him and swiftly pulled him for a soft kiss, sinking herself in his chest as he tightly wrapped his arms around her.  
"Take all the rest today if you desire." Anduin told her while stroking her cheek. "Thaldrin does wish to speak with you – whenever you are ready."  
Kathanna shook her head, and placed another swift peck on Anduin's lips.  
"No, there isn't time we can afford to rest. After Hight's death… us monks have made a great step which I still haven't told you about it."  
Anduin gave her a nod, as he kissed her cheek and said:  
"How about I ask Wyll to bring us some tea and you can tell me everything?"

Kathanna spared no detail to Anduin. She has told him of the fight at Peak of Serenity, the amount of damage the demons have done and how the destruction of the portal caused the entire temple and all its surroundings to be brought to ruin.  
Anduin comforted Kathanna when she was retelling how she has found Grandmaster Hight already dead and how demotivated the monks were during the attack.  
However, her mood has increased as she described the events that followed after the attacked. She thoroughly described Shen-Zhi Su and his wonders. Anduin was delighted to hear the monks formed a new order and he was proud to learn that Kathanna was a part of the leading council – it was showing how much she has grown since she took up the arts of the monks and it was incredible to see her rise to power.

It made more sense to Anduin now how easily Kathanna has snapped after talking to Thaldrin, the number of events – both good and bad – she has been through in a short amount of time was indeed overwhelming.  
Once Kathanna has finished telling Anduin everything, and the tea cups were empty and they cleared out the plate of cookies (and exchanged a few kisses). Anduin and Kathanna had agreed to continue the day with their duties.

"I will talk to Thaldrin before joining you in the throne room." Stated Kathanna. Anduin's eyes widen in surprise, a couple of hours ago she confessed she did not know what to say to the worgen. It was a sudden but pleasant to hear that she has made a decision.  
"What will you say to him?" inquired Anduin and made no attempt to hide his excitement. He was glad to hear that Kathanna has made the choice to attempt to reunite with her long lost father.  
"I thought of... havin' a drink him." giggled Kathanna. "Maybe we can learn about each other at a tavern and tell stories of our lives." she sounded embarrassment and unsure, but that was highly likely because Kathanna did not know what to expect out of it. Anduin chuckled at her shyness and kissed her forehead before both of them resuming to their work.

* * *

Anduin continued his work in the war room, with Kathanna back and (although not completely) in a better state – he could finally resume and dedicate his entire focus on his king duties. However, he managed do to only a little work as he was interrupted by Genn entering in the room.  
The gilnean king displayed anger on his wrinkled face and Anduin was well aware why. Nonetheless, Anduin remained calm and waited for Genn to speak to him.  
"Anduin." Addressed Genn, it was visible that the worgen-king was maintaining his best to keep away his anger. "I wish to discuss about what has happened earlier today."  
Anduin sighed and heavily rubbed his eyes. He was truly not looking forward for this discussion but it seemed the worgen has had him cornered.  
"Genn, there is nothing to talk about." Replied the young king firmly.  
"I insist that is not the case – the way... you act and speak of this girl does not sound like mere friendship to me." spoke Genn. "You give this soldier too much attention."  
"Kathanna is more than just a soldier to me, Genn." Anduin. "You know, father knew, that she's a close friend of mine."  
Genn paused, and started intensively at Anduin, then with a smack of his lips and a wave of his arms, the gilnean king spoke once again:  
"If that is case, if you do not have feelings for Kathanna as you claim." Shrugged Genn and he leaned in on the door and crossed his arms. "You would have no trouble meeting with Lord Monford and his daughter Viviene in the closest time."  
"Pardon me?" Anduin rose from his chair.  
"You have been putting off meetings with the nobility for a specific reason." Explained Genn. "I could only assume it was because of your infatuation, however since you are confident this is mere 'friendship' between you and your bodyguard." the worgen pronounced _"friendship_" in a mocking tone which made Anduin's stomach turn. "Then you might as meet with Viviene Monford and see what sort of relationship you can form with the noble lady."  
"Genn-" exhaled Anduin irritated. "Now is not the time to meet with nobility daughter. The Burning Legion is threatening to destroy the world."  
"The more reason for you to conceive an heir. You may never know what is going to happen." Said Genn in an aggressive tone. "What would have happened to Stormwind right now if your father did not have you?"  
"Let it go, Genn." Gritted Anduin between his teeth. "I _am_ king now; and _I_ will decide when the time is right to have an heir and with whom."  
Before Genn would say anything, Anduin exited the room, once again completely ignoring Genn. This time, the gilnean king remained silent. He merely grunted at Anduin's choice of words but he was well aware that having an argument with him would be useless.

* * *

Thaldrin was in the library of palace, sealing his letters that he was about to send to the Illidari order. He went over the map of the Broken Isles, analyzing the bases of both Legion and Khadgar's.  
When he heard a young woman coughing, he lifted his sand-brown head, still in his human form his eyes widened at the sight of Kathanna standing in front of him.  
Viana's child. And _his_ daughter.  
It was still an odd sensation, he could not believe how many of his features she had and yet, the way she spoke and behaved was like Viana. The spark in her eyes were just like Viana's.

Thaldrin rose from his chair, joy was filling his heart seeing him approach to him.  
"How do you feel?" inquired the worgen nervously. He was realizing he had troubling finding a proper way to behave around her.  
Kathanna shrugged and gave him a light shrug.  
"Overwhelmed." She stated simply.  
"I apologize if I ever-"  
"Don't." interrupted Kathanna she lifted her hand to insist for Thaldrin to cease from speaking. "You had no bad intentions." She nervously plucked away the hair strands off her face, hiding them behind her pierced ears. There was a short silence in between father and daughter. In the end, Kathanna took in a deep breath to finally speak again:  
"This is probably the worst time in the world to do it, with the Legion attack and everythin'." Shrugged Kathanna. "But how about we have a drink, tomorrow evenin'? I feel over some ale we might get to know each other better and… recover those twenty years we've missed."  
Thaldrin chuckled at her way of phrasing but in truth, he could not have said it better. Much like Kathanna described – he also felt overwhelmed. For so many years, ever since he has regained his conscious from the worgen curse – had the gilnean man dream of his beloved. To have learned that Viana has passed was gut-wrenching but at least he has discovered that he had a daughter.  
And although he had known her for only mere hours, he was determined to be a good father and do whatever it takes to build a strong relationship between them.  
"I would truly enjoy that." Smiled Thaldrin, already eager for tomorrow evening.

* * *

Anathrian gazed at the night sky of Suramar that was drowning in stars. Odd how it was the same sky but it looked nothing like the nights in Silvermoon.  
He shivered once the breeze began whistling in the forest. He dearly would not mind being in a tavern by a fireplace with a pretty lady on his lap. Instead he had to settle for small, moist caves in which he had difficulty sleeping due to Gro'gak's loud snoring.  
So, the paladin found himself sitting at the entrance of the cave, dreaming of home as the orc's snoring echoed behind him.  
Their search for the First Arcanist was without any reward, however (despite Serenia's complain) they intended to explore thoroughly to search for the nightborne.  
"Let me guess, you cannot sleep because you are not wearing your favorite silk robes." Came Serenia's voice. He watched his cousin approaching him and taking a seat next to him on the cold stone. "Or is it because you are not surrounded by hundred pillows?" Serenia continued mocking. Anathrian released a small at his cousin jokes.  
"I don't think any creatures in Suramar are sleeping, thanks to your orc's snoring."  
"He has a name, you know that." Scolded Serenia but the paladin rolled his eyes.  
"Tell me honestly, Serenia – why him?"asked Anathrian, nearly in an aggressive tone.  
Since the campaign against the Scourge in Northend, Serenia has lashed herself on the mag'har mage. At first, Anathrian genuinely thought the reason was mere… curiosity from his cousin's part. Anyone wonders how different races tend to be affectionate – even he had wonders which drove him into_ "experimenting." _But it was nothing but a fling, a one-night moment. However, Serenia has had Gro'gak by her side for nearly four years and she did not intend to put an end to this odd relationship.  
"It's love, Anathrian." Replied Serenia melodic. "Something I cannot recall _you_ ever experiencing."  
Anathrian scoffed mockingly, he ran his fingers through his long silver hair. He heard Serenia sigh in frustration.  
"You do realize you are risking your reputation for _love_?"  
Serenia gave out a shrug, unimpressed by her cousin's argument.  
"It is worth risking everything for it." The blood elf got back on her feet and proceeded to enter back inside the cave as she said: "You will see once you find it."

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blink of an eye. Anduin completely avoided Genn for the entire time, focusing on his work and the Legion. Even when Kathanna declared that Anduin looks troubled, the king shrugged off her worries. With everything that is happening already, he did not want to burden Kathanna with this particular topic.  
At the moment – there are bigger concerns to worry about.  
Kathanna was as usual by his side during his meetings and paperwork, however, close to the end of the day she began writing reports in the library. She was an ambassador now and had to keep the order of the Broken Temple informed of the Alliance's plans.

After Thaldrin informed that he missive to the Illidari has been sent, he has retired from the keep for the day. Kathanna did not exchange many words with her worgen father, claiming that she will be in a _"chattier"_ mood the next day.

Anduin sighed and rested on the sofa once night crawled in. He still felt bitterness inside him from the conversation with Genn but attempted his best to ignore those troubling thoughts. Time like these, he wished for the shelter of the Cathedral, but the large building was still shut down due to repairs. So, Anduin thought of another place he could be finding tranquility.  
A knock was heard on his door, and Anduin called out for the person to enter.  
Kathanna's head popped through the small gap between the door and the wall.  
"I am retiring for tonight." Declared Kathanna as she stepped in the room. "I will be here in the morning at first light."  
"Kathy, wait." Pleaded Anduin, he swiftly rose from his seat with haste and approached Kathanna. "I want you to accompany me somewhere before you leave."

Kathanna blinked surprised at him but nonetheless – gave Anduin a nod.  
"Alright, where?"  
"Lion's Rest."

* * *

Anduin took Kathanna to the old park which was nearby the magic quarter. A park she remembered being destroyed by Deathwing when he set to bring ruin to Azeroth with his cataclysm.  
For the first, Anduin did not have to hide his well-crafted, regal attire and his golden head underneath a rugged old cloak, as the park was well guarded – despite being still in under construction.  
However, Anduin called off the guards, stating he wishes to view the park by himself and only his bodyguard will suffice.  
"The construction of Lion's Rest begun right after you left for Peak of Serenity." Confessed Anduin as he walked next to Kathanna. "I thought you might wish to see the progress."  
"It's gorgeous." Exhaled Kathanna as she eyed every stone and every statue.  
The circular area was already paved with clean, white and well-polished stones, an empty fountain was installed in the center of the park and numerous benches were already placed. Area of empty soil was surrounding them, which had the plan to plant vegetation after the sculptors are finished with the statues. At the edge of the park was a platform that was overlooking the sea and at the end of it - stood a tall wall with golden edges and a poem was already carved in.  
"This is where my father's tombstone will be placed." Said Anduin when he walked in the middle of the platform. Moonlight was beaming on him which highlighted his features.  
Kathanna was admiring him in awe, as he stood underneath the lion crest of the Alliance, his golden hair shining underneath the stairs and his blue eyes sparkling. She felt her heartbeat increasing at the sight of him, standing to regal.

It was an image of a true king.

"I am sorry that there cannot be an actual funeral, Anduin." Sighed Kathanna. She was referring to the fact that King Varian has perished at the hands of Gul'dan, right beneath Tomb of Sargeras. Not only would be difficult to recover his body, since Broken Shore was filled with demons, the orc warlock ensured there _is_ no body of Varian Wrynn…  
"It is not your fault, Kathy." Anduin extended his hand to her, motioning her to walk to the platform. She did not hesitate, she firmly gripped Anduin's hand as she walked the small steps. Once they were at the same height – Anduin rested his hands on her waist. Kathanna blushed at the sensation of his warm hands upon her.  
"We will avenge him." Promised Kathanna. She caressed his cheek gently while saying: "You have my word, _my king_."

Anduin smiled warmly at her. He still hasn't grown accustomed to be called king and it was the first time she has addressed to him that way and for the first time – it felt right.  
Anduin crashed his lips into Kathanna with utmost passion, the light moan she released forming goosebumps on his skin. He sank deeply into the kiss, savoring as if it was the only source of his joy. He cupped her both cheeks as he pulled her for a deeper kiss. It was slow and soft, comforting in a way that words would never be. Anduin could feel the beating of her heart against his chest.

When they pulled away, Kathanna exhaled loudly and the only thing she could say afterwards was:  
"_My_ king..."


	8. Kathanna

_"Out of all the books I wrote, you read **that** one?" chuckled Thaldrin as he watched his beloved Viana curled by the fireplace with a soft blanket resting on her lap. In her pale hands she held a thin book; the title "Moonwell" was written on its cover. "by Thaldrin Alston." continued lower near the edge of it.  
"What's with the judgement?" giggled Viana, she used her fingers to hid away a couple of her brunette hair strands behind her ear. "It's a very well written story."  
Thaldrin chuckled in reply, his cheeks flushing pink at Viana's compliment. The gilnean man took a sit next to her on the sofa, wrapping his muscled arms around her. After a long time traveling from Gilneas to Redridge Mountains, Thaldrin was overjoyed to be safe at home, resting by Viana's side. Her scent of lavender became a scent that reminded him of home.  
"'Kathanna.'" Read out loud Viana from the book, she lifted her blue eyes at Thaldrin. "I like this character, she's strong spirited."_

Thaldrin gazed down at the thin book _"Moonwell"_ that was resting on the table, underneath his hand. He nervously tapped his foot and occasionally lifted his eyes to gaze at the door of the tavern, waiting for his daughter to arrive. She should be here soon, unless she has decided to ghost her long-lost father.  
He has chosen to be present in his human form, hoping he would appear less intimating to Kathanna and he stripped from his armor as well. Wearing a blue tunic and black pants – looking like a mere commoner. Not a battle-scared warrior that he is.  
Thaldrin immediately saw Kathanna once she entered the tavern, their eyes met and she gave him a polite smile as she approached to the table Thaldrin was sitting at.  
Kathanna was no longer wearing jade attire she had on in the past days, instead she wore a pair of brown breeches, long black boots, and a short sleeved red tunic which revealed a bit of her neck which she chose to decorate with the single piece of jewelry she owned: a silver moon necklace.

Silent persisted at their table, neither of them talked aside from Kathanna asking the innkeeper for some ale. Thaldrin nervously scratched his beard and released a small cough.  
Odd, how difficult it was to find words to someone who is your own blood. He was unsure how to begin - what is one supposed to ask his long-lost child?  
Thaldrin tore the eye contact to look down upon the book.  
"In order to break out the ice…" began Thaldrin as he slipped the book that was under hand towards Kathanna. "I thought you might find this particular book interesting. It's a book I wrote a long time ago and one of the stories your mother really enjoyed it." He gently took his hand away, allowing Kathanna to flip through the pages, her brown eyes were roaming through the sentences he wrote. Her expression began softening as her fingers kept on turning the pages.  
"'_As he aided her with her wounds, the night elf learnt that the young human's name was Kathanna...'_" read Kathanna out loud. She lifted her head at Thaldrin with surprise distinctly visible in her eyes. "Kathanna is a character from your books?"  
"It's a name that came to me without a thought, there is no meaning behind it… she's a character from a love story, about a night elf druid and a human." Thaldrin released a small chuckled and scratched his beard. "It's quite a silly novel, but it was your mother's favorite."  
"I wonder why she never read it to me." Wondered Kathanna, she continued to stare down at the book, reading some of the sentences. Thaldrin's chuckle intensified after Kathanna spoke.  
"I doubt this is the type of novel one would read to a child." He said. Then after a deep sigh he continued in a more melancholic tone: "Or perhaps she never wanted to mention anything regarding me. Not even my books…"  
Kathanna silently gazed at her father, it was upsetting to see him so heartbroken at Viana's decision to cut him out of her life. If only her mother knew what truly happened to him, if someone would have told Viana that Thaldrin did not abandon her… perhaps everything would have been different for all of them.  
Kathanna reached out and gently placed her hand atop Thaldrin's, her skin had not had the time to warm yet; but despite the cold sensation on his hand, Thaldrin felt his heart warming up.  
"May I take the book to read it in my free time?" inquired Kathanna with a small smile on her face. Thaldrin nodded eagerly.  
"Absolutely."  
Kathanna leaned in the chair and extended her arm to reach out to her bag. "Since we are exchangin' items…" she begun to mumble while pulling out a parchment folded in half.  
She placed it in front of Thaldrin, allowing him to continue with unfolding the paper.  
"I once draw a portrait of her but it was quite lousy because of my bad drawing skills. A couple of years later I drew her again." Explained Kathanna while watching Thaldrin's eyes widen at the drawing he was witnessing.  
It was a basic portrait of Viana made out of charcoal. She wasn't smiling however, she was warmly gazing down, her short hair was resting its tips at her chin and her ears were decorated with pearls earrings which Thaldrin remembered as well. Although the drawing was done when Viana was much older, she still looked beautiful and hasn't aged a bit.  
"You've captured her perfectly." Said Thaldrin after a long silence. Then, he picked up his mug of ale and toasted to Kathanna: "For your dear mother and you, Kathanna."

The rest of the night continued more smoothly than both of them anticipated. Thaldrin told Kathanna about his life after the he mastered the worgen curse. The gilnean warrior spoke how he spent most of his life in Kalimdor, aiding the night elves during the Cataclysm and befriend a kaldorei by the name of Jarod Shadowsong. For a long time, Thaldrin traveled with the night elf general. The worgen rarely remained in the same place, and spoke of many places he has seen on Azeroth. Thaldrin admitted to her that he dearly missed Gilneas and eagerly waited for the day when King Greymane will decide to retake the city from the Forsaken.

Kathanna has also shared her story, but avoided the gruesome parts of her life, such as her cowardliness at Dragonblight or the Divine Bell incident. Instead, she spoke of her amusing stories while being a fresh recruit with Eredes, how she became the Prince's bodyguard in Pandaria, learning the way of the monk and the promotion to the 7th Legion.  
Thaldrin attentively listened to her stories, his eyes shining at every word she said. He looked proud at her, like a true parent would.

"An elite soldier and a monk." Summarized Thaldrin after he took a sip of his second ale. "You are a fine lady, Kathanna. Viana would be proud of you." Kathanna smiled sadly at the name of her mother. She was missing her dearly. "It may sound a bit… odd of me to ask this." Continued the gilnean man. "Are you wed? Or at least have someone courting you? You are of age, after all."  
Kathanna blinked in surprise at Thaldrin's question, it was completely unexpected. Her cheeks flushed red and Thaldrin immediately began apologizing: "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable-"  
"No." chuckled Kathanna in attempt to appear cheerful. "I suppose it is normal for a parent to wonder that about their child…" she smiled and gripped tightly the mug. Although she did not wish to have lies in the relationship with her father, admitting about Anduin would be too soon. Not only because she was concerned about Thaldrin reaction, it was merely too soon to speak to anyone of it. Not even her own father.  
"No." lied Kathanna in the end. "My duties have always been above anythin' else."  
Thaldrin nodded and mumbled an _"I understand."_. Soon afterwards another silence persisted.

Kathanna was unsure where to take the conversation from there.  
She Kathanna looked around the tavern and noticed that it wasn't was full of people as it was when she arrived. She has lost the track of time, both of them did. Aside from one drunk gnome and the innkeeper washing the empty mugs, the tavern was empty, even the waitress left.

"I truly feel guilty." Spoke Thaldrin which caused Kathanna to turn to her father once more. "For not returning to Lakeshire after I surpassed the worgen curse. I was being a coward; afraid that Viana might reject me and I ended up hurting her and you." Kathanna attentively listened to Thaldrin pouring his heart out to her. He was a very expressive man, hence any emotion he was describing was distinctly visible on his scared face.  
"If you accept me, Kathanna then I will do my best to be a good father to you… despite being twenty years late." he smiled. Kathanna narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Are you doing this out of guilt and obligation? Because nobody is forcin' you."  
"No." replied Thaldrin firmly. "I love Viana… you are the result of that."  
Kathanna remained silent. She looked down at Thaldrin touching the portrait of her mother with the tips of his fingers. Kathanna was unable to image what her father could aid her with now when she is an adult, Thaldrin has no statues now that Gilneas is in ruins; But something in her heart was commanding her to accept him, after all this was the man that her mother fell in love him and apparently - came up with her name.  
Growing up without a father always made her feel empty, especially after her mother's passing - now she had a chance to fill up that desolation in her soul.  
"After this war against the Legion is over…" begun Kathanna. "We could go to Lakeshire to visit mother's grave."  
Thaldrin gave her a warm smile and daringly reached out to grab Kathanna's hand.

"I would love that."

* * *

"You know what I have just realized?" inquired Anduin, his voice echoing in the large hall the castle. Kathanna was quietly walking behind him, as the two of them were heading to the throne room to start a new day. The sun was barely rising and many citizens of Stormwind were still asleep as well, however – Anduin desired to begin work as early as he could, and of course, with Kathanna by his side.  
She and Thaldrin parted ways quite late into the night, resulting in Kathanna getting little sleep. However, she declared that it was worth it. Although it would take time for her to acknowledge him as her father, Thaldrin was the only family she had and Kathanna desired to not divert from her blood.  
The father and daughter agreed on spending more time together once the Legion won't be an immediate threat and allow their relationship to grow gradually at its own pace.  
"Mhm?" Kathanna mumbled due to still being asleep.  
"With your father hailing from Gilneas, means you have some gilnean blood in you." The king ceased from walking, to turn at his bodyguard and look at her. Kathanna gave him a small smile and a light shrug.  
"I suppose you're right." She chuckled. "I'm… part gilnean."  
"If some things wouldn't have occurred, you would be living in Gilneas."  
"I wonder if I still would have become a soldier if my parents and I lived in Gilneas and the city never fell." Kathanna stared emptily at the end of the hallway while imagining that alternative life. Soon enough, she took a deep breath and lifted her eyes at Anduin. "I probably would have never met you."  
Anduin brushed away a couple of hair strands of her face and cupped her cheek:  
"I do not even want to imagine that." whispered the king.  
Anduin gazed around the hallway, ensuring no guardsman or servant is walking around them and gave a soft peck on Kathanna's scared cheek before going downstairs to begin his day at the King of Stormwind.

Once they entered in the throne room, Anduin saw Halford Wrymbane standing in the center of the room. The 7th Legion Commander was holding his plate helmet in his hands, revealing his short grey hair and beard. He bowed at the sight of Anduin.  
The young king was surprised to see the commander since no meetings were planned today, Anduin could only assume Halford was here to bring an important report.  
"Commander Wrymbane!" greeted Anduin warmly as he approached Halford. "What an unexpected pleasure. I suspect you are here about the progress on Broken Isles?"  
"Actually, Your Majesty." Began Halford as he switched the balance of his upper body on another leg. "I am here because of her." The Commander's green eyes gazed on Kathanna.  
Anduin and Kathanna swiftly glanced each other, both dumbstruck as to why Wrymbane is particularly seeking Kathanna.  
"Me?" Kathanna's eyes widen as she addressed to her superior. "If this is regarding someone dressing the training dummy in woman's undergarments then let me tell you that it is not my unit! General Hammond's squad always does these poor-taste pranks and blame it on us."  
"Alston, you cannot possibly expect _that_ is the reason I am here?" inquired Halford sarcastically after a long pause. He did not allow Kathanna to reply as he immediately turned to Anduin and continued to speak: "Kathanna has been missing the past meetings and hasn't written any reports she is responsible of as a 7th Legion soldier." Explained Harold calmly. "While I do not have any issues with her acting on your Majesty direct orders, protocol dictates that Kathanna has to receive an official position if Your Majesty desires or return to her initial post to fight in her unit."

Anduin found this unexpected but also logical – Kathanna has been by Anduin's side since the events at the Broken Shore, mostly for moral support but Kathanna was proven to aid him in ordering battle tactics and command the militia in improving Stormwind defenses. Nonetheless, most of 7th Legion unit has been sent to Dalaran to fight against the Burning Legion and it is highly likely that they were outnumbered by the Legion and needed every soldier available to fight.  
Yet it did not occur Anduin that Kathanna not being "his official bodyguard" would be something that the military superiors would notice. Sooner or later, Kathanna would have to charge in battle, Anduin was well aware for that, maybe not with her fellow 7th Legion soldiers – she would at least be alongside her fellow monks whom with she founded a new order. Regardless, Anduin wanted her by his side for a little longer which made him say:  
"Well…" began Anduin as he glanced at Kathanna. "Then I will ensure I will have all the papers ready and have an official promotion for Kathanna as my bodyguard."  
"Very well. This afternoon Kathanna will be official risen to the rank by me." Nodded Wrymbane then he gave a bow to the King then saluted Kathanna. "I will return later for the short ceremony."

They watched Halford walk away from the throne room and exit the keep. Anduin began walking towards the war room with Kathanna by his side.  
"Promotion?" whispered Kathanna to Anduin. Once they were inside the room, Kathanna shut both of the large doors to ensure their conversation cannot be overheard.  
"I know what you are going to say." Sighed Anduin, he ran his fingers through his hair as he gently leaned on the edge of the large desk that was in the middle of the chamber. "That I'm doing this to keep you here…"  
"That is not what I am talking about. I did not earn this, Anduin…" Kathanna shook her head, she crossed her arm while looking troubled at Anduin.  
"Of course you did!" chuckled Anduin. "Should I remind you of Pandaria?"  
Yet, Kathanna remained unconvinced. She silently stared at Anduin with uncertainty.  
"Kathy." Exhaled Anduin warmly. He removed himself from the table and approached Kathanna, gently placing his hands on her arms and slightly squeezing them. "You truly think you do not deserve this?"  
"I am more concerned regardin' what others will think." Stated Kathanna. "Risin' to such position in such a short time might make some people… _talk_." Anduin blinked at her surprised and said:  
"_That_ is your concern?"  
"I do not want anyone to think I talked or flirted my way through this. Many already think I do not deserve to even by in the army after the Divine Bell incident. But I _earned_ my position as a 7th Legion soldier."  
"I won't let anyone speak ill of you." Declared Anduin. "You deserve to be an elite soldier and my bodyguard – everyone will see it."  
Kathanna gave a short pause to place a hand on Anduin's chest:  
"Nonetheless, being your bodyguard is not my only position. I am still part of the Broken Temple order; hence I will have to return to the monks on occasion."  
"I am not going to hold you away from any other of your duties." Declared Anduin warmly. "I just hope you do not think I'm being selfish. Last time you said I cannot keep you away from battles."  
"And I stand by what I said." She said firmly while clasping her hands behind her hand. "I want to fight against the Burning Legion. I want to avenge Master Hight and…" unable to finish the sentence Kathanna motioned her head a portrait of Varian that was displayed within in the room.  
Anduin sadly glanced at the painted picture of his father. The past days he was attempting his best to shut away his sorrow and mourning by only focusing on his duties as the king. But whenever anyone would mention the late Varian Wrynn – it would open all the wounds from his heart. What Kathanna has just said also struck fear in Anduin, as he was so afraid of losing Kathanna to the Burning Legion as well, yet ordering her to stay in the keep as his bodyguard might only create complications between them since Anduin would be abusing his power as a king on Kathanna.

And he was absolutely against this.

"...but I also want to stand by your side, and serve you." Kathanna finished her sentence.  
So, the young king found a compromise:  
"Although the official papers will say you are my bodyguard, in truth – you will be much more than that." Smiled Anduin as he was explaining his idea. "You will be someone who will act and fight on my behalf, my champion." Anduin already saw Kathanna's eyes lighten up and a small smile grew on her lips. "I want you to accompany me whenever I'm outside Stormwind and whenever you return from missions – instead of reporting to your commander – you will come to me."  
"The king's champion." smiled Kathanna slyly, visibly amazed by Anduin's quick thinking. It is not the first time the king managed to impress her with his talent of coming up with a good plan. "I would be honored."  
"Do not doubt your worth, Kathy. You deserve this title."  
A pink blushing was decorating Kathanna's cheek as she gave Anduin a small smile however the sound of the door opening caused Kathanna to swiftly react and step away from Anduin. Genn and Thaldrin entered in the room, and approached the young king.

Thaldrin was once again in his worgen form, wearing the same black armor, decorated with sapphire stones, that he had on when he arrived in Stormwind.  
As Anduin greeted Genn and Thaldrin, Kathanna could not help but notice Greymane's expression once he glanced at her. He seemed unsettled by the fact that Kathanna was here. However, Kathanna shook away the thought, claiming it was merely Greymane's old wrinkled face.  
"The Illidari wish to meet with us in Dalaran alongside Archmage Khadgar." Spoke Thaldrin. Anduin attentively listened to the details the worgen was saying while actively ignoring Genn's sour expression. "The mages will arrange us all a portal in late afternoon." Continued Thaldrin.  
"Thank you, Thaldrin." Smiled Anduin. "Genn, I can rely on you to take care of the palace while I'm gone?"  
"Of course, my boy." Nodded Genn, his voice was warm despite his upset expression. One would think the worgen king was faking the tone.  
"There are errands I desire to finish before Dalaran, I will be in the throne room." Said Anduin and immediately began exiting the room, Kathanna, of course, was following Anduin a step further from him. She exchanged a warm look with her father but her smile disappeared when Genn's eyes locked into hers.  
"Is King Greymane alright?" inquired Kathanna in a whisper as Anduin was walking towards his throne and took a seat. Anduin's expression was indescribable to Kathanna – it was a mixture of anger but also… ignorance? Anduin did not reply at first, which forced Kathanna to call him, the king lifted his head at her while sinking in his throne.  
"I am confident Genn is fine." Said Anduin coldly.

* * *

"'_My people have made a dire pact…'_" as the arcane message made by First Arcanist was playing, Archmage Khadgar found himself sinking deeper and deeper into his chair. His blue eyes roamed around the room at the three Horde soldiers that located the message crystal. Serenia was next to him, the blood elf took the liberty to sit on his desk since the Archmage did not vocal any complain. The paladin, Anathrian was standing close to the fireplace, absorbing the heat of the fire. It was only Gro'gak who was unable to find his place, the orc kept pacing in circles around the arcane figure of the arcanist.

Due to Serenia's (constant) complain, the trio returned to Dalaran City sooner than anticipated to report their search so far in Suramar. They have explained to Khadgar how aside from the city, Suramar is a waste land of withered roaming on its hills and ancient elven ruins. The only success was the magical message crystal which only raised more questions than answers.

_"Thalyssra."_ Repeated Khadgar once the crystal ceased from casting the repeatable magic. "Never in any records have I heard of this name."  
"It's because Suramar City has done its best to stay away from the outside world." Declared Anathrian as he gently tugged the petals of the roses that were resting in vase on the shelf of the fireplace. "You should have seen the city Archmage – even without the barrier, it's impenetrable."  
"Gul'dan must be in that city then!" exclaimed Khadgar was he angrily rose from his chair. "If it's a well defended as you claim, he must use it as his base. The forces of Azeroth should charge at Suramar."  
"They could destroy our armies with their ancient magic in seconds." Growled Gro'gak. "We need to find a hidden way into the city if we want to beat them."  
"Exactly." Intervened Serenia as she crossed her legs. "Strike down their defenses from the inside."  
Archmage Khadgar was silent while analyzing the options. He picked up the message crystal, dangling it in-between his fingers.  
"Then this Thalyssra needs to be found." Declared Khadgar. "She may be our only hope."  
Serenia gave out a deep sigh and lowered her head.  
"That means we're about to wander again in Suramar… "_wonderful" ..._" complained the brunette blood elf. Gro'gak could not help but release a small chuckle at her sarcastic attitude.  
"Take some rest first. A couple of days actually." Smiled Khadgar when he noticed Serenia's displeasing. "I have some errands later today, once I am finished with those, I will attempt to gather more information of Thalyssra, this crystal must have some memory of locations she has been in."  
"I hope you find something useful, Archmage." Anathrian said warmly. Serenia jumped off the table and wrapped her slim arms around Gro'gak's large arm and began exiting the Archmage's tower.  
"So do I." replied Khadgar.

* * *

"Kathanna Alston!" addressed Halford Wrymbane.  
Anduin was seated in his throne as he watched Kathanna bent on her knee in the center of the throne room, her head lowered and her eyes shut while attentively listening to her superior speak. "By the orders of his Majesty, King Anduin Wrynn – you are hereby to be promoted as his Majesty's personal champion and bodyguard. As of today, you will be in charge on defending our king with your life and act on his direct orders."  
"On your feet, _my champion_." Ordered Anduin. Kathanna immediately stood up on her feet and slowly approached towards Anduin's throne. "You have earned this." Smiled Anduin then he proceeded in a whisper: "Do not doubt that."  
Kathanna gave him a formal nod, and rose her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat:  
"I am honored for this title, Your Majesty. And I swear by my honor that I will give my life to defend you."  
"Good luck with your new position, Alston." Approached Halford and extended his arm to grip Kathanna's shoulder strongly. "However, you are still a 7th Legion member – your squad is always eager to fight alongside you."  
"Thank you, Commander." Saluted Kathanna. "Send my regards to the team."

Anduin rose from his throne and addressed the guard closest to him:  
"Summon Lord Thaldrin and the Kirin Tor mages." Ordered the King. "We are ready to go to Dalaran City."  
"They are all already present in the gardens, Your Majesty." Spoke the guard, his words slightly unclear due to the heavy plate helmet he was wearing. "Everyone is prepared and waiting for you."  
"Very well. Let's depart then." Nodded Anduin as he rose from his throne and began walking in the direction of the gardens. Kathanna stood behind, her head searching for a figure within the throne room.  
"Wait." She addressed to Anduin. "Are you not going to say good bye to King Greymane?"  
"No." said Anduin calmly. "He knows what his duties are while I'm away."  
Kathanna did not protest but the way Anduin talked concerned her. She silently followed Anduin, wondering about his behavior.

* * *

"So, Kathanna has been made King Wrynn's bodyguard?" inquired Uldisian, his gaze fixated on polishing his hammer. Eredes gave him a nod.  
"That what Commander Wrymbane said, she immediately left for Dalaran with the king."  
"It must be upsetting you to be separated from her so frequently." Wondered the draenei. "The two of you were always sticking together ever since I've known you."  
Eredes giggled at Uldisian's comment, her lips revealing a small life as she was remembering the old days.  
"I suppose it does feel a bit lonely without her but… I feel like Kathy finally found a place she belongs to. It makes her whole." Eredes took the liberty to sit at the edge of the large window of the barracks, gazing at the cathedral which was visible in the distance. "Ever since we returned from Pandaria – she has this glow around her."  
"I can only assume becoming a monk was her calling, hence she is happy."  
"Perhaps but maybe there's something more, I cannot put my finger to it…" Eredes ceased from finishing her sentence as she continued to stare into the horizon. She was analyzing in her mind Kathanna's changes, how even during their travels at the 7th Legion she seemed more collected, more confident and also _very_ often in a state of daydreaming. However, whenever the priestess would inquire about it, Kathanna would merely deny everything.  
"Are you alright, Eredes?" addressed paladin. "You spaced out."  
The priestess snapped into reality and blinked at her friend.  
"I am alright." She smiled. "Just slightly distracted, these couple of days have been restless."  
The paladin eyed Eredes and put away his large mace, allowing it to rest by the wall. He rose out of his chair and approached Eredes while extending his hand:  
"Let's get you some rest then."

* * *

"Have you ever been in Dalaran, Your Majesty?" inquired Thaldrin as he, Anduin, Kathanna, couple of royal Stormwind soldiers and Kirin Tor mages were walking towards Violet Citadel - the tower which Archmage Khadgar and the Council of the Six used as their keep. Unlike Stormwind City which lately has been chained into a foul, rainy weather – Dalaran was bathing in sunlight (provided if nobody would be looking towards north-east where Tomb of Sargeras loomed). The magical city was packed of all races from across Azeroth, carrying to their duties. Guards were patrolling the streets and they were doing a very well job as members of both Alliance and the Horde were present and yet the city was in absolute peace.  
"Only once, a long time ago." Replied Anduin while admiring the tall white tower beaming with magic.  
"Last I was in Dalaran was during the campaign in Northend against the Scourge. Said Kathanna. "Despite the horrors in Northend, the city was felt safe and welcoming. It still does after so many years." she said warmly.  
"It is indeed a fascinating city." Boasted Thaldrin. "I found myself returning to it more often that I would care to admit."

The continued walking up the stairs and enter the tower. Inside, they were greeted by Archmage Khadgar who gave everyone a warm, welcoming smile:  
"King Wrynn." Bowed Archmage Khadgar. "It is good to see you."  
"I'm glad to see you well, Archmage." Replied Anduin. The king glanced at the night elf seated on the chair.  
He was wearing skimp armor, consisting of black breeches and a chain belt. His purple skin displayed scales on his shoulders and well-toned arms, which also had green runes tattooed on them. The spiky hair had the shade of dark purple and through those short strands, demonic horns grew. His expression was grim and his eyes were grey and scared - this night elf was blind.

He was an Illidari - a demon hunter. Disciples of Illidan Stormrage that embrace fel and chaotic magics.

They upheld a dark legacy, one that frightened their allies _and_ enemies alike. Anduin felt slightly intimidate being in the present on one of them.  
"You must be the Illidari." assumed Anduin. He watched the night elf rise from the chair and approach the group.  
"Yes, he is." Intervened Thaldrin, the worgen took a couple of steps in front of Anduin to shake his hand with the night elf demon hunter. "Your Majesty, this is Jace Darkweaver, a champion of the Illidari."  
"Pleased to meet you, Jace." Anduin extended to shake his hand as well, the demon hunter gripped the king's hand tightly and short.  
"I've heard of what transpired at the Broken Shore," began the night elf in a lower, growling voice. "The timing of this tragedy is no accident. The Burning Legion seeks to sow disorder amongst its enemies, weakening its prey from within. Despite our appearance, the Illidari seek to destroy the Legion – we have a common enemy."  
Kathanna widen her eyes at the demon hunter's sudden comment. That was a truly odd way to meet with a new ally.  
"The demon hunters may be vulnerable to the fel as they are part demon themselves." Explained Thaldrin, taking a couple of steps closer to Jace. "But they also know how to use the power of the enemy against them."  
Kathanna crossed her arms, sizing up the demon hunter. It made her unease to hear that this night elf might be easily be corrupted by the Legion.  
"Then it is wise to trust them?" she said, walking defensively in front of Anduin.  
"We need all the help we can get, Kathanna." Replied the King, despite his words, Kathanna notice slight unease in Anduin's eyes. Perhaps even he was slightly uncomfortable at the sight of the demon hunter.  
"The Illidari are nobody but fellow kaldorei which want to avenge their families, King Wrynn." Continued Thaldrin with the convincing.  
"We are ready to give you location of our bases throughout Broken Isles and form a battle tactic alongside your soldiers." Jace spoke. Anduin scratched his chin as he analyzed the demon hunter's words. Thaldrin trusted them and they indeed could provide treasured intel against the Legion, and yet their connection to the Legion was dangerously close.  
He looked at Kathanna, as if he was expecting for her to make this decision. She gave him a short shrug but her eyes showed that she would accept any decision he would make.  
"I will summon Commander Wrymbane and Spy-master Shaw here and together with the Illidari, we will plan out attacks."  
Jace gave a small smile through his scared face and bowed his head.  
"We have a lot of work ahead of us, young king." said the demon hunter.  
"Make no mistake though." Intervened Kathanna. "Should your kind give in to the fel energies you toy with, we will treat you like the demons you are becoming." Her warning, however, caused Jace to merely give a smirk at the monk.  
"Sounds fair enough."  
"King Wrynn, if you can afford the time, you are welcome to remain in Dalaran for as long as you desire, to view the progression we have currently made for yourself." Archmage Khadgar said warmly, Anduim smiled at the mage and nodded at him.  
"Thank you, Archmage, I will stay in Dalaran a little longer."  
Khadgar returned the smile to the young king:  
"I will have someone escort you to a guest chamber then."  
"Thaldrin, Jace – we will speak later. I will immediately begin to write the summoning letters."  
"And we will gather more of my people here." Replied Jace, with Thaldrin nodding along with the demon hunter. The worgen smiled at Kathanna warmly, she waved at him goodbye as she followed Anduin to the upper flower of the Violet Citadel.

* * *

Archmage Khadgar formed an arcane familiar with his magic to guide Anduin and Kathanna to the room the king would be temporarily resting at. The magical being floated in silence, and the two humans followed him quietly as well.  
The guest chamber was situation on the highest floor of the tower, it was a room obviously smaller than Anduin's but it had a large bed, a desk and a fireplace that was already lit. It was cozy enough for a temporary stay.  
"That arcane family was _so slow_…" moaned Kathanna as she leaned against the door. Anduin didn't react to her complain, he immediately walked towards the balcony, admiring the entire view of the city.  
"Are you alright?" inquired Kathanna softly, slightly concerned at Anduin's silence. She walked towards him, placing her hand on his hand in comfort.  
"Of course." Smiled the king. "Why wouldn't I be?" He began walking inside the room again. Despite his cheerful tone, Kathanna remained slightly skeptical.  
"You are unsure about trusting the demon hunter." Theorized Kathanna. Anduin reached out to the belt tightened around his waist that was holding his regal coat together and begun unbuckling it. He removed his blue coat, remaining in his white shirt and brown breeches.  
Kathanna watched as his hands were rolling the sleeves of his tunic. The shirt was made out of thin material and it tightly rested on the king, accentuating his broad shoulders and his back muscles. He wasn't too built but Kathanna found herself admiring him regardless. She did not care for well-built muscles, Anduin had attractive facial structure and had to admit to herself that his longer hair suited him quiet well.  
Her eyes continued to roam him up and down as Anduin unbuttoned the first two buttons of the shirt that sitting too tight on his neck and sighed.  
"If trusting them will be a mistake, and people die at the hands of Illidari – their blood is on my hands." Said Anduin while staring emptily at the ground. Kathanna walked in front of him, she lifted his chin and forced him to look in her eyes.  
"Father trust them, Archmage Khadgar also does - maybe it is not a mistake." she spoke in comfort. "You are making the right choice by remaining in Dalaran and not inviting them to Stormwind just yet."  
"Father?" chuckled Anduin, ignoring what she said further. He was surprised to hear Kathanna already comfortable at calling Thaldrin that way. "He is already father to you?"  
"I suppose he always has been my father; I am tryin' to adjust to that idea by addressin' to him that way." she smiled shyly.  
Anduin smiled and wrapped his arms around Kathanna's waist and pulled her close to him. She blushed at the feeling of his hands on her, goosebumps were forming on her skin and her heartbeat increased.  
"I am happy to see you accepting your family, Kathy."  
"Me too." She replied as she began caressing Anduin's cheek. "I just wish I could do somethin' to make you happy as well, I loathe seein' you strugglin'."  
Anduin gave her a small smile while tightening his embrace.  
"I have you by my side, Kathy – that makes me happy."  
Before he could close his mouth once he finished his sentence, Kathanna sealed her lips on Anduin's, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the passionate kiss.

Anduin lost his balance due to Kathanna pulling him closer to her. The both crashed onto the bed, causing their kiss became more heated. Soft moans were coming out of Kathanna's lips as her hands were wrapped around Anduin's neck while his fingers carded through her locks. Anduin inhaled sharply as the kiss deepened, and he felt Kathanna's tongue intertwining with his' inside his mouth. It sent shivers through his nerves, shivers that made Anduin's whole body tremble. Somewhere between breaths and longing touches, Kathanna's arms pulled Anduin closer to her and she directed her lips on his neck. In tenderness she pecked kisses and breathed hot against his neck. Anduin's cheeks were burning red and he felt his arousal thriving once one of Kathanna's hand began running on his torso, gently tugging his shirt.  
"Kathy…" breathed Anduin. However, he could not finish his sentence as Kathanna trailed up to his earlobe "Kathy, wait..."  
Kathanna immediately reacted to his words, she pulled away and rested her head on the soft mattress of the bed, gazing worryingly at Anduin.  
"Did I do somethin' wrong?"  
"No, you haven't." Anduin replied softly. "It's just… I'm not sure how far you intended to go… with this."  
She bit lower her lip in embarrassment and lowered her eyes away from him. The blush on her cheek intensified while she was trying to come up with an answer.  
"I got carried away…" confessed Kathanna quietly. "I found myself thinkin' about… intimacy with you quiet often."  
Anduin rose from his position to sit down properly at the edge of the bed.  
"I just…" he began scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Not that I would have any trouble being it with you." he gave a heavy sighed and looked at Kathanna. "I always thought of myself as someone who would take a vow of celibacy."  
Kathanna's eyes widen and she found herself to feel even more embarrassed that she was moments ago.  
"Oh... I have never thought of that."  
"This is merely a choice I made, it is nothing I want you take personally." Anduin intended to ease the conversation with a smile but Kathanna remained flustered.  
"You are correct, Anduin. I have rushed it."  
Anduin opened his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder to pull her close to him. He kissed her temple before saying:  
"I hope that does not create a sour atmosphere between us." Kathanna gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head.  
"Not at all." Gently she began caressing his hair. "I still care about you, a great deal. And there's nothing you could do to take it."  
Anduin smiled lovingly at her, with his thumb he brushed her lower lip.  
"However, just because we are not intimate does not mean I do not want to cease from feeling your lips."  
Kathanna giggled at him and once again wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed Anduin to be the one to engage the kiss this time, and completely gave him to the control in order not to get carried away too far.

He kissed her softly, taking in each inch of her lips as he held her chin tenderly. Kathanna intertwined her fingers with his free hand, and Anduin could feel her smiling through the kiss. Anduin's heart warmed as Kathanna accepting his decision without hesitation. Once again, Kathanna was respecting a decision which many would disagree with. The loyalty and appreciation she had for him was indescribable. As if it was possible, Anduin's feelings for Kathanna grew even more.  
He pulled away from her, and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his palm, visibly relaxing with her eyes closed while savoring the moment. Anduin leaned in and kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly. They remained silent for a while, sinking into each other's safety and comfort.

And despite neither of them knowing it yet.

_They were sinking in their love for each other._


	9. The Demon Among the Sheep

"It has been three full days…" groaned Anathrian. The blood elf gazed outside the windows when he saw the lanterns of the city lighting up as the sky grew dark. "We're drawing into four… and Archmage Khadgar has not said a word regarding this Thalyssra or the magical message." The paladin complained as he leaned in into his chair.

Serenia and Gro'gak were sitting across of him at the table, with their facial expressions equally as disappointed as his'. While the Horde trio were understanding that Archmage Khadgar was overwhelmed with his duties to lead Dalaran City during the Legion's invasion, waiting for him was agonizing, as they could not merely charge on Broken Isles and kill demons on their own. And no word from the other organizations have reached them, so all they could do is wait for someone to give them a plan of action.

"Give him a week, Anathrian." Pleaded Serenia softly. "The Archmage is taking his time to form a solid tactic against this. We're talking about invading an ancient elven city – we will need all the allies we could get, _especially_ this Thalyssra."  
Gro'gak remained silent as he took a sip of his drink and Anathrian merely rolled his eyes. He was attempting his best to be tolerant, but the paladin was becoming impatient. His golden eyes tore away from his cousin and he looked upon the female draenei that has just entered the tavern. She was so focused on reading the book that she held in her pale blue hands, that she walked in a very slow pace to ensure she would not hit anything in her way.  
"Well…" smirked Anathrian. "Since we are here for a while longer, I might as well find myself some entertainment." He rose out of the chair and walked away, making Serenia and Gro'gak turn their heads to view what (or more like who) suddenly took away Anathrian's attention. Serenia rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw her cousin leaning over the table and beginning to talk to the female draenei.  
"Remember how I said that my family, is one of the largest sindo'rei family in the entire Silvermoon?" Serenia asked Gro'gak rhetorically. "It's highly likely it is so large because of all of the half-breeds my cousin has fathered." Gro'gak released a chuckle as Serenia took another sip of her drink.  
"He's fine having coistus with whoeveer as long as it has bosoms, isn't he?" the orc continued chuckling as he spoke. Serenia blinked emptily at her lover.  
"Honestly… it doesn't have to be someone with bosoms. He's fine with anyone who's willing to bed him."  
Gro'gak merely smirked in reply at Serenia and picked up his mug to chug down his drink.  
"I will return to our chambers." Declared Gro'gak as he loudly placed the empty mug upon the glass table. "Will you join me?"  
"In a moment, I'm still finishing my drink." She smiled at him. Gro'gak nodded at her and gave a gently pat on her shoulder as he began walking towards the stairs.

Once Gro'gak was out of her sight, Serenia found herself sighing and sinking into her chair. She turned her head behind her to see Anathrian taking the hand of the young draenei and leaving the tavern with her, making Serenia the only person present inside the inn. (aside from the innkeeper). Her eyes were focused on stirring the liquid from her cup while the innkeeper began lighting the candles on each table as night finally crawled in Dalaran City.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a shadow silhouette sprinted by Serenia. Her eyes widen in alarm and the blood elf immediately thought of reaching out to her daggers but she was stopped by a male hand grabbing her by the wrist and holding her down against the table.  
"I am an ally of yours." Said the voice in a whisper. Given his accent, Serenia theorized it would be a human but failed to see the face as the rogue was wearing a black cloak that covered his head and shoulders, his face was adorned with a mask as well, concealing him entirely. "We need you to stop a plan that the Burning Legion is about to put in action."  
Serenia furrowed her brows but remained silent, something about the shadowy figure felt… _familiar_ to her.  
"Who is _"we"_?" replied Serenia coldly, her muscles were becoming tense as the human holding her wrist down with his entire strength. The cloaked human continued to talk in a grim tone:  
"_The Uncrowned_."

* * *

_"_Mount Hyjal has to be truly the most beautiful place I've ever seen on Kalimdor." Said Thaldrin dreamingly as he watched the sun rising up in the sky.  
"Did you see Nordrassil, the world tree?" Kathanna said in-between chewing an apple. Thaldrin chuckled in reply. He took the liberty on sitting on the edge of the balcony just like Kathanna.  
"It is hard to miss it – that tree is enormous." Chuckled Thaldrin. Despite growing accustomed to him worgen form over the years, Thaldrin could not help but notice Kathanna acting more _liberated_ whenever he was in him human form. Perhaps the resemblance made her felt more at ease. Hence he chose to be more often in his human form, whenever he was around Kathanna.  
Kathanna smiled at Thaldrin and took another bite of her apple, enjoying its sweet juice and crunchiness.  
"Your turn to ask." She said while giving Thaldrin a small nudge on his arm.  
"Alright…" Thaldrin paused and blinked into the distance while thinking of a question. Once he had something in mind, he turned to Kathanna to interrogate her: "Do you have a favorite flower?"  
Kathanna furrowed her brows and giggled in reply:  
"What's with the silly question?" she inquired cheerfully. Thaldrin gave her a small shrug.  
"It is the small details that makes a person who they are."  
Kathanna remained silent at first, slowly chewing on her apple while thinking of the answer.

It was an early morning in Dalaran, Anduin has decided to remain in the city a while longer to aid Archmage Khadgar with the battle plans against the Legion. Kathanna came up with her own routine in that time – she ensured to wake up a couple of hours ahead of the king in order to warm up her muscles with some basic training and meditation. Noticing her schedule, Thaldrin has decided to also sacrifice a couple of hours of sleep to spend more time with his daughter. And so, a small ritual was born – Kathanna and Thaldrin would spend time together every early morning, asking each other questions to learn more about them.

After a small silence, Kathanna finally replied:  
"I suppose I have always been greatly fond of roses…" she said with a pink blush, slightly shy at her feminine answer. "Especially the ones with a crisp red color."  
"It is the national flower of Gilneas." Chuckled Thaldrin at the coincidence. "You are more gilnean than I thought."  
"You and me both." She exhaled while she rose on her feet. Kathanna proceeded to toss away the remains of the apple off the balcony. It landed on the grass and multiple birds began surrounding it, in attempt to nibble on the eaten fruit. "I should return inside." Spoke Kathanna as she brushed the pieces of apple and its juice off her hands on her leather breeches. "Anduin should awake soon."  
"You are quite close to His Majesty." Pointed out Thaldrin when Kathanna addressed the king by his first name. Kathanna's eyes widen slightly and remained silent at first. She cursed inside her mind for not being more careful how she talks and behaves around Anduin in the presence of the others. Nobody should know yet about their relationship – not even her father.  
"His Majesty and I did form a friendship during the Pandaria campaign." Explained Kathanna with a smile. "He often asks me to treat him as an equal and well… I listen to my friend's plea."  
Thaldrin scratched his beard and nodded with a smile.  
"Must be a strong friendship and a fortune one."  
"Indeed." Agreed Kathanna, slightly disoriented what Thaldrin meant by _'fortuned'_. However, she decided not to dwell on it. "I'll see you later, father."

When Kathanna reached the top of the tower, Anduin was already awake and having breakfast by himself in his guest chamber. She closed the doors behind her as she greeted Anduin with a large smile. Anduin was too busy drinking a glass of orange juice to give her any sort of greeting in response.  
Noticing that nobody aside from the young king was present in the room, Kathanna eagerly walked up to Anduin to place a kiss on his cheek.  
"Good mornin'." Greeted Kathanna. Anduin placed the empty glass on the table and took Kathanna's gloved hand to place a kiss atop it.  
"Want some breakfast?" inquired the king. Kathanna shook her head.  
"I've already eaten." She said while simultaneously walking towards the mirror desk which was covered with maps of the Broken Isles and all sort of reports from the Alliance. A specific parchment caught her eyes, however. It was written by Anduin, (Kathanna easily recognized his hand-writing due to number of letters they exchanged the previous year) notifying that he intends to remain in Dalaran until "_further notice_" and orders Genn Greymane to be in charge in Stormwind City. The ink looked fresh which meant the letter was written this morning and was only missing the royal stamp in order to be sent.  
"So… we're stayin' longer in Dalaran?" analyzed Kathanna, quite surprise at Anduin's decision. She gently picked up the parchment, reading it over.  
Anduin, who has finished his meal, rose from his chair and walked towards the closet. His smile suddenly disappeared.  
"Yes. Is that an issue?" asked Anduin concerned.  
"No." she shook her head. "I am merely wonderin' if it's acceptable for Stormwind City to have its king away for more than a couple of days."  
"Genn is handling the situation in Stormwind just fine." Replied Anduin coldly. Kathanna could not help but notice Anduin's jaw clenching when pronouncing the name of the gilnean monarch.  
She furrowed his brows at him, at first - she suspected Anduin avoided to return to Stormwind in order to stay away from the thought of sitting on the throne his father once sat on. But now the monk could not help but think there was something else that was bothering Anduin. He behaved and even looked exhausted, his skin was pale and his eyes displayed restlessness.  
"Anduin." Addressed Kathann as she watched Anduin putting on his royal blue cloak. "Is there any sorts of… bad blood between you and King Greymane that occurred recently?"  
"What makes you think such a thing?" replied Anduin while being focused on buckling the belt of his coat. Kathanna shrugged lazily and rested against the wall.  
"You nearly "spat" his name whenever it's being mentioned." Anduin released a small sigh and bit his lower lip.  
"We had a small disagreement." He said plainly. "But there is nothing to concern yourself with. I'm merely staying in Dalaran longer because I want to be as active in the battle against the Legion as possible." Anduin walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his left hand. "I promise you do not have to trouble yourself."  
Kathanna gave him a small nod, but his words left her a bad aftertaste. It felt to her that Anduin was not telling her the entire truth, however this was the worst time to make harsh accusation.  
Anduin gave her a small peck on the lips and took in a deep breath, readying himself to finally begin a new day to fight against the Legion. He opened the large doors of the guest chamber with full strength and began heading downstairs, with Kathanna, as usual, right behind him.

* * *

Downstairs, at the bottom of the Archmage's tower – Khadgar was seated on his table, going over an ancient tome. He lifted his grey head the moment he heard footsteps and rose out of his chair with haste when he saw Anduin approaching.  
"I have great news, Your Majesty!" exclaimed the Archmage. "Two out of four pillars of the creation have been recovered. They are sealed safely in Dalaran until the rest of them are located." He said with enthusiasm. Anduin exhaled in relief.  
"That _is_ good news, Archmage." Smiled Anduin, happy to hear that finally, forces of Azeroth have begun pushing back the Legion's attack.  
"It was actually the Order of the Broken Temple, your fellow monks - that retrieved one of the pillars." Addressed Khadgar proudly to Kathanna. She did not hesitate to hide her large grin when she heard the monks actively taking part in saving Azeroth after being so broken over Grandmaster Hight's death. A part of her wished she would be fighting alongside her order but Kathanna was well aware, she was more needed by Anduin's side. At least for the moment.

"Jarod Shadowsong is in trouble." Came in Thaldrin's voice. Once again, he turned to his worgen form. "Or more like his sister, and his calling for aid." The small group turned their attention to the worgen. Kathanna looked worryingly at her father. He approached them, carrying a scroll in his right hand and gave Anduin a small nod as a greeting. Afterwards he handed the scroll to Archmage Khadgar, who instantly begun reading it.  
"Your kaldorei friend, father?" inquired Kathanna, recalling hearing that name spoken by Thaldrin. The worgen gave her a nod with a grim face.  
"I must depart to Val'sharah." Declared Thaldrin. Khadgar sighed and nodded.  
"Both Jarod and Maiev Shadowsong are skilled warriors and have years of experience in fighting the Burning Legion." Explained the mage. "We should ensure they are safe." While speaking, Khadgar returned to scroll to Thaldrin and the worgen began rolling the parchment which carried Jarod's message.  
"I will head to Jarod's location immediately." Thaldrin said with confidence.

Something gripped Kathanna's heart after Thaldrin spoke those words.

The thought of being separated with Thaldrin for the first time frightened her. She has just found and managed to form a bond with her long-lost father – what if the Legion takes him away?  
The worgen claims to be a skilled warrior but Kathanna was unconvinced, the demons have proven to be more cunning and powerful than the most legendary mortals on Azeroth.  
Kathanna eyed Thaldrin sadly but gave a defeated nod – everyone had their duties to uphold during this invasion. Including her father.  
And she could not keep him away from them.  
"One of the pillars have been rumored to be located in Val'sharah." Begun Archmage Khadgar. "As I recall Malfurion Stormrage and his druids are attempting to recover it. Perhaps once you and Jarod finish your task, the two of you with Maiev, might help the Archdruid."  
"We will attempt our best, Archmage." Said Thaldrin as he gave a small bow with his head. Then his eyes went up to Kathanna and gave a smile through his worgen form. As if he sensed her worriedness and attempted to ease her down. She gave him a weak smile in return and turned her head to Anduin. The young king managed to read her expression; he gave Kathanna a nod of approval which followed by her saying:  
"I will walk with you until Krasus' Landing."

* * *

Eredes glanced at the memorial that the workers were so intensely focused on building. The sun was out in Stormwind City which made them sweat out more than usual, the workmen grunted as they were lifting the heavy white stone and hammering the monuments.

The priestess took the liberty to approach them (despite civilians not being allowed to enter the park until it was finished), she reached out of her basket which was filled with fruits and condiments to pull out a flask of water. She extended the flask to one of the peons that was rested on the ground and breathing heavily.  
"Light bless you, child." Thanked the white-haired man as he gratefully accepted the flask of water and began chugging it immediately. Eredes gave him a warm smile.

It was somewhat… _peaceful_ to watch simple people work. They had no magic, no unordinary strength; but mere a hardworking mind and a healthy body. For a moment, she found herself envious. She desired for such peace and innocence. Of not having the knowledge of the horrors that dwell on Azeroth and face them as well.  
She was well aware it was her choice to join the army, but never has Eredes suspected that she would rise to the ranks of a battle-healer. All she wanted is to heal those who have suffered the loss of families and the loved ones like she did.  
"You remind of my daughter." Spoke the peon, interrupting Eredes from her daydreaming. "She was a carrot-head too."  
"Was?" inquired Eredes melancholic.  
"Aye… she was an engineer for the battleships, died at the recent battle alongside King Varian. I offered to work on this memorial so I could personally carve her name on that wall." Said the worker while glancing at the stone wall next to the small river-waterfall.  
"My condolences." Eredes bowed to the man in sorrow. "I know what it is like to lose loved ones."  
"She's with the Light now." Nodded the worked in anguish. "I am old, so I might join her soon too."  
His words were too painful for Eredes to give any sort of response. The workman was not speaking lies – the wrinkles on his face and hands, the grey hair and the need to sit down much more often than the rest of the workers were clear signs of his advanced age. Instead of comforting with words, the priestess decided to aid him as she intended to when she has just become a cleric.  
"May I bring you more water?" she asked.

* * *

Kathanna grunted in annoyance while staring disapproving at her left hand. It was covered in ink, she glanced down at the parchment and noticed the entire message she has just wrote was smudged. It was impossible to read her writing in such state. Angrily, she tossed the quill back in the ink jar and rose out of her chair.  
Anduin, who was sitting next to her and writing a letter as well, lifted his head to look at his bodyguard filling a bowl with water.  
"One of the most challenging things in my entire life is writing a letter." She complained to Anduin while attempting to rub the ink off her ivory skin. "Because I've been cursed with being left-handed which results in _always_ smudging the ink off the parchments."  
"Do you want me to write the report for you?" offered Anduin warmly, while chucking at Kathanna's complain. It was such a subtle difference – writing with a left hand and yet it provided an immense disadvantage.

By the end of the day – after hours of battle discussions, meetings with the Council of the Six and more missions planning with Archmage Khadgar – Anduin has retired to his guest chamber to finalize his letter to Genn that reports that Anduin intends to remain in Dalaran longer and he has also decided to add the progression he has witnessed in the city.  
Kathanna also took the opportunity to write a report to her order, who were back on Shen-Zin Su, informing her fellow monks of the situation of the Alliance (after all, she _was_ the ambassador – representing the Alliance in the order) and even declared her joy of learning that the order managed to retrieve one of the pillars of Creation.

"I'm a big girl." Giggled Kathanna. "I can write my own reports."  
"Yes, you can." Agreed Anduin with a sly smile while picking up smudged-ink parchment. "But they are unintelligible, Kathy."  
Kathanna threw a glare at Anduin while drying her hand with a piece of cloth.  
"The letters I wrote to you weren't unintelligible, were they?" she inquired in a defensive tone.  
"Well… in part." Joked Anduin, unable to cease from smiling.  
In truth, Kathanna took great effort into writing the letters to Anduin as clean and readable as possible. Anduin's penmanship was impeccable and Kathanna was attempting her best to have the same neatly written letter as him.

She resumed her seat next to Anduin and began crumbling the smudged letter into a paperball. Afterwards, Kathanna did not hesitate to throw the ball lazily into Anduin's direction, hitting his temple. The ball rolled itself off the table, however, neither of them made the effort to pick it up.  
Anduin's expression distinctly showed unamusement but Kathnna's smiled innocently at him and giggled. Anduin proceeded to smile as well, unable to resist her grin.

"I am glad you are in a good mood." Confessed Anduin. "You were quite upset earlier today when Thaldrin took his leave to Val'sharah."  
Kathanna ceased from smiling and tore her gaze away from him, staring down at her hands which were resting on her lap.  
"I force myself not to think about it too much." She said. "It would drive mad constantly worryin' or regrettin' not joinin' him."  
"I know how you feel." Said Anduin softly. He placed a hand on Kathanna's left shoulder, gently squeezing it. "When my father returned after his long disappearance, and after he rescued me from Onyxia, I would follow him _everywhere_ around the castle. I was terrified that he would suddenly disappear again and I would remain all alone once more."  
Kathanna took Anduin's hand into hers, her eyes remaining down as she was examining his hand.  
"I did not expect to attach to him so quickly…" confessed Kathanna melancholic.  
"Perhaps you have yearned for your family far more than you thought." Analyzed Anduin, Kathanna merely nodded in reply. She gave out a sigh and pushed away the jar of inks and parchments slightly to the side, making space in front of her so she could rest her arms atop the desk.  
"We've have been talking too much about me - how are you holdin' up?" she asked while resting her head on her arms. Anduin hesitated to give an answer at first, but noticing Kathanna's concerned gaze, he has decided to pour his heart out.  
"Honestly?" sighed Anduin. "I'm _exhausted_. But I cannot rest, not until I can _feel_ that victory is at hand."  
"Are you getting' any sleep, Anduin?"  
"Merely a couple of hours." He replied plainly followed by a sigh. Kathanna's dark brown eyes displayed a larger concern, but she remained silent.

The sun began setting down in Dalaran, and the light from the room was diming away. The sunset played with Kathanna's mind, reminding her of the sunset in Serenity Peak, where she would meditate with Grandmaster Hight. How dearly she wished to hear one more advice from him… or even a scolding followed by a moral story.  
"Balance." Mumbled Kathanna. Anduin eyed her confused, unsure what she was trying to say. "Whenever I would train so much that my muscles were sore – Master Hight would tell me to mediate – in order to train my soul and my mind. _"You must find balance everywhere in life."_" She quoted.  
"What are you trying to say?" Anduin pleaded for an explanation, still slightly confused.  
"I know it is difficult to rest, especially when you know the amount of damage the Burning Legion is causin' in the world… but you cannot expect your body and mind to work endlessly." Kathanna straightened her position in the chair and gazed at Anduin. "You _have_ to rest, Anduin."  
"I would feel guilty if I would do that, Kath." Argued the king, but Kathanna shook her head unconvinced. She reached out to grab his hand that was resting on the table and looked into his blue eyes.  
"I do not want to see you collapse out of exhaustion." She whispered worryingly. "I have noticed ever since we arrived in Dalaran that you are not yourself." Her hand gripped his tighter in a display of her concern. "Perhaps, you should try to sleep earlier or take a warm bath. Even kings have to take a break."  
Anduin felt his heart warming up, seeing Kathanna's attempting her best to take care of his well-being. It made him realize how important she is to him, and he is to her. And he knew she was right – he had to rest, the constant stress and restlessness was turning him bitter.  
He loathed seeing those brown eyes without its shininess of joy, which made him give in. He put away his quill and kissed Kathanna's hand.  
"A hot bath does sound nice…" exhaled Anduin with a smile. "I will draw one myself right now."  
Kathanna smiled victorious at him and retrieved her hand. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of nude Anduin soaked in steaming water formed goosebumps on her skin and made her bite her lower lip. She rose from the chair and said:  
"We can both finish this paperwork tomorrow morning."  
Anduin nodded in agreement and as he rose, he pulled Kathanna for a kiss. She blushed at the sensation of his lips, while wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Thank you, Kath." Anduin said after pulling away. "I truly think the only reason why I can keep it together is because of you."  
"You underestimate yourself." Smiled Kathanna as she began caressing his pale cheek. "You are stronger than you think – it just you sometimes need a little guidance. Everyone does."  
Anduin kissed Kathanna's forehead before letting her leaving. She wished him a well rest and a good night and left his chamber with a calm spirit now that she knew that Anduin is intending to take some rest as well and hopefully return to his old self.

* * *

Kathanna has decided to take her own advice and take a break as well.

Firstly, she returned to her guest chamber as well (which was much smaller than Anduin's) to change out of her leather armor and into the jade outfit the monks have gifted her when the Order of the Broken Temple was forged. She left her weapons behind as well – Dalaran was quite a safe city, guarded by magic day and night. Then she has decided to take a stroll through the city and clear her head. By the time she was walking within the streets of Dalaran – the night has taken over.

Dalaran was incredibly beautiful during the night, the mages did not hesitate to lit the streets of the city with beautiful magic giving the city a unique tranquil atmosphere. The only sound that was heard was the crickets chirping within the grass area.  
Kathanna walked inside a circular park, where a statue of Archmage Antonidas was displayed in the center. She quietly approached the memorial of the previous leader of the Kirin Tor to read the marker stone that rested on the ground:

_"Archmage Antonidas, Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor_

_The great city of Dalaran stands once again - a testament to the tenacity and will of its greatest son._

_Your sacrifices will not have been in vain, dearest friend._

_With Love and Honor,  
Jaina Proudmoore"_

Kathanna found herself smiling, the memorial was such a beautiful gesture from a student to a master. She thought to herself to suggest this idea to the monks as well – to build a statue in the memory of Grandmaster Hight.  
Kathanna was broken away from her daydreaming when a silhouette grabbed her and pushed her into the grass patch which was on the side of the statue. The slim figure grabbed Kathanna by her wrists and pinned them over her head.

Alarmed, she tried to break free but quickly ceased from doing so when she opened her eyes and looked up at her attacker. Kathanna widen her eyes when she realized a brunette female blood elf was sitting atop of her.  
"I need your aid." Breathed the sindo'rei.

Kathanna blinked both confused and flustered at the blood elf who remained unmoved on Kathanna, holding her by the wrists to block the monk from attacking. She stared intensively at Kathanna, waiting for any sort of response.  
"Get off me, sindo'rei." Gritted Kathanna between her teeth. "Or I'll make sure you need aid from healers instead of me."  
"Aw, this is not arousing you?" smirked the blood elf mockingly which only enraged Kathanna, caused her to attempt to kick the sindo'rei from behind by using her legs. The brunette blood elf instantly dodged Kathanna's attack by jumping off her with the use of her hand, spinning her entire body like a wheel. Kathanna immediately jumped on her feet and assumed a fighting stance. Even without her fist weapons – she could put up a fight.  
The sindo'rei woman stood much closer to the lit lantern this time, allowing Kathanna to get a better view of her foe. Her dark hair kept in a high bun, her pale skin and freckled nose made Kathanna instantly recognize the blood elf.  
"You're… you're the one from the mogu jail and from siege of Orgrimmar. You're Gro'gak's companion!" Kathanna gasped.  
"Serenia." the rogue presented herself once more. "In case you forgotten."  
"So, what is this aid plea?" Kathanna decided it was her turn to mock. "Is your orc lover in trouble _this_ time?"  
Serenia narrowed her eyes in irritation but kept the smirk on her red lips, which were obviously painted with lip dye.  
"I have information that puts your Alliance at risk. There is a traitor among you."  
Kathanna glared at Serenia, she remained unmoved with her fists extended in front of the sindo'rei and could not help but scoff in reply.  
"That's a strong accusation. How-" Serenia lifted index finger in order to cease Kathanna from talking.  
"You can curse and question all you want, but not here. It's not safe so out in the open."  
"Why should I aid you? Last I recall, _you_ owed _me_ a debt for rescuing you." Kathanna argued, unwilling to listen to the blood elf.  
"Trust me darling, when I say that, what I'm about to tell you now, counts as a large gratitude from my part." Serenia said calmly as she rested her hands on her waist.  
"Your people abandon us quite recently – there is nothin' you can say that would convince me to trust you!" Kathanna spat, recalling the Horde's premature retreat at the assault of the Broken Isle, which resulted the death of many. She noticed that the blood elf flinched at Kathanna's accusation but forced herself to keep on the smile.  
"I know that you recently became the king's personal champion and that your long-lost father has returned. So, _trust me_." Gritted Serenia. "I _know_ what I am saying."

Learning that the rogue knew the most recent events Kathanna has been through, felt like an arrow in her chest – it frightened her – that the Horde rogue was so well aware. Was Stormwind infiltrated by Horde spies? Or was the blood elf truly correct, and there was a traitor hidden among the Alliance and was spreading the situation to their enemies?

Kathanna remained silent for a moment, analyzing her options, which frankly – were very limited. Ordinarily she would turn down the blood elf's plea, she did not want to involve herself into the Horde's affair any longer after the Siege of Orgrimmar and the events from the Broken Shore. Nonetheless, the rouge has proven to have surprising knowledge regarding her, and who knows what else she knew.  
"Fine. Lead the way." Said Kathanna while glaring at the sindo'rei rogue. She pointed at Serenia's weapons which were resting of both sides of her waist. "And keep those daggers in my sight."

* * *

Serenia took Kathanna to the tavern in the center of Dalaran, she guided her through multiple flights of stairs until the two of them reached the attic.  
The chamber was filled with wooden containers and what seemed to be broken furniture which the owners of the taverns perhaps did not have the time to throw it away. The only light source in the attic was a lantern which was standing on a box, two figures were behind it. The large figure sat down on the edge of the broken bed, meanwhile the slimmer figure what standing on his feet with his arms crossed.

"This is absurd, Serenia." Growled Gro'gak the moment Serenia and Kathanna walked the final stair and entered the attic. He made eye-contact with Kathanna and threw her a small glare. "We do not need _her_ for this."  
"Well, nice to see you again too, Gro'gak." Greeted Kathanna sarcastically. She was unsurprised to see the orc pyromancer being here, given his unique relationship with Serenia. However, Kathanna did not expect another blood elf. She squinted her eyes to get a better view at the male blood elf. His silver hair, clear face and the crimson and black tabard triggered her memories. She gazed into his golden eyes and spoke:  
"You're- you're the one that saved me at Broken Shore… from the felguard."  
The silvered hair blood elf slightly tinted his head and eyed Kathanna up and down. His pale lips formed a smile.  
"Always delighted to aid such an alluring lady." He said seductively, with his smooth and warm voice.  
Kathanna eyed Anathrian weirdly then shot him a glare. She was certainly taken by surprise with his comment. However, she was not flattered by the blood elf's compliment. She only carried about the compliments of a particular person.

"That… is my cousin Anathrian." Serenia said while rubbing her eyes in irritation and embarrassment. "Stay away from him - he humps everything that moves."  
"Cousin?" Kathanna looked left and right between Serenia and Anathrian. "I don't see the resemblance."  
"Well, we are more… third or fourth cousin." Explained Anathrian.  
"I believe we're not here to discuss your family tree with the human." Muttered Gro'gak. Serenia nodded at Gro'gak and inhaled deeply, readying herself to explain everything to Kathanna as promised:  
"I've met with an organization which is made of spies from all over Azeroth." Serenia spoke quietly but crystal clear. "Much like everyone else – they have banded together to stop the Burning Legion's invasion. Together with some SI: 7 spies, we have learnt that there might be a demon posing as an Alliance member."  
"If SI: 7 agents believe there is such danger around us, why they did not inform the king?" asked Kathanna, remaining utterly unconvinced at Serenia's explanation.  
"Because alarming authorities will blow the cover of the demon-spy and he would escape." While Serenia was talking, Kathanna walked towards a small wooden box and pushed it with her leg in the center of the room, then she sat on it in front of the Horde members. Her arms were crossed, and despite her body seeming like it was relaxed – she was on constant alert, subtle watching every tiny move anyone in the room made.  
"The assault of the Broken Shore was a trap crafted by the Burning Legion. It was an act meant for us to lose and ensure that one side will betray another, once again pushing the Horde and the Alliance on the brink of war." Continued the blood elf. "Now, both of our factions are weakened, demotivated and holding grudges among each other because of what occurred on the Broken Shore."  
"So, you think the Legion is hoping that we will turn on each other instead of fightin' them?" summarized Kathanna, anger was still detected in her tone. Serenia nodded.  
"We are _confident_ that is the Legion's plan. We also theorized that a dreadlord intend to pose as someone close to the Alliance king's inner circle in an attempt to push him into going to war with the Horde."  
"That is absurd!" Kathanna rose angrily from the box, turning her hands into fists. "Anduin would never attempt to go to war – he's workin' to achieve peace now more than ever. Besides, what is in for you?" Kathanna spat in irritation. "Don't you Horde look for _any_ reason to start a war?"  
"Not all of us are mongrels." Said Anathrian calmly, although his expression was displeased at Kathanna's accusation. Gro'gak remained silent but just like Kathanna – he watched her every move.  
"I will be honest – the Horde is fragile at this moment." confessed Serenia, attempting her best to calm Kathanna.  
"Serenia!" barked Gro'gak, distinctly frustrated at Serenia pouring such information to an Alliance soldier, one so close to the king nonetheless; but the blood elf shot Gro'gak a small glare and continued:  
"Losing our Warchief has divided us. And so far, Sylvanas has not done anything to increase the morale – she is hiding in the shadows, plotting Sunwell-knows-what. We would not survive a war on two fronts." Serenia's words made Kathanna thrown the eyebrows. She did not like the idea of the Banshee Queen plotting a plan which no one heard off. Sylvanas was cunning, Kathanna was well aware of that – especially after the events of the Wrathgate... "If we would start a war with the Alliance again, it would be for an honorable reason – not because the Burning Legion tricked us into doing it."

Kathanna continued to be silent, she eyed every person who was present in front of her, she felt a turmoil inside of her. She _wanted_ to believe Serenia, because if the blood elf spoke the truth – it would be a disaster if the Legion's plan succeeded. Her mind thought of Anduin, how exhausted he looked and fragile he felt during this time. The pain of his father's loss was great, and while he was a pacifist - deep down she knew Anduin was capable of taking harsh action if it was needed. A dreadlord whispering lies to Anduin sounded a nightmare becoming true - and it frightened Kathanna.  
"You were right before." Serenia said humbly. "I _do_ owe you for rescuing me back in Ogrimmar. And trust me when I say that by giving you this information - I am paying up my debt."  
"Let's say your theory is correct, and there is a demon among the Alliance." Spoke Kathanna, she once again crossed her arms. "How do you intend to find the fake soldier?"  
"You belong to the king's inner circle, while you are no spy – I believe you can attempt to notice some unusual activities around him. Listen to his advisors and pay attention if someone is pushing him towards getting revenge from the Horde." Pleaded Serenia. "In the meantime, the Uncrowned and I will attempt to discover more, maybe we can actually learn who is this demon or who is posing as. Every information I own from the Uncrowned will be delivered from you – provided you do the same regarding the Alliance's situation towards our people."  
"Very well." Said Kathanna with a heavy sigh, praying that she is making a correct decision. "I take it you're the only Spymaster here." With a motion of her head she addressed to Gro'gak and Anathrian. "Why are these two here?"  
"For moral support, sweetheart." Chuckled Anathrian.  
"I'm not your 'sweetheart'." Glared Kathanna.  
"Gro'gak and Anathrian both affiliate themselves in powerful organizations as well. They are attempting to find if there are Legion spies among the Kirin Tor or the Knights of the Silver Hand." Explained Serenia, her voice already more confident now that Kathanna has agreed to help. "Besides, we will need all the help we can get to bring down the dreadlord?"  
"So, if we are to fight this demon – all three of you and I will partake in the battle?"  
Serenia nodded at Kathanna. Then the monk paused for a bit before adding: "Then I am bringing two of my friends – to even things out."


	10. Separation

Kathanna giggled as Anduin's lips were against her cheek, brushing it lightly – and yet that light touch was sending shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. He placed soft kisses on her scar, ensuring to give enough attention to every feature of her he adored – including her scars. His lips trailed back to Kathanna's, they kissed slowly and passionate, their breaths growing heavier as Anduin pulled Kathanna closer to his chest.

After another, long day in Dalaran City – Anduin found himself wandering on a sleepless night. To his luck, Kathanna was awake in her chamber, taking the liberty to draw on her free evening with some colorful pencils which she purchased from a store within the magi city. She has offered to keep Anduin company until his eyes would grow tired.  
At first – the king and his champion were merely sitting on the sofa, nearby the fireplace, sharing to each other the knowledge they knew regarding the city of Dalaran before it was destroyed, history of Azeroth before the human kingdoms appeared and whatever topic that was possible to keep them distracted from their current troubles.  
Soon enough, their discussion became shorter and shorter as they began stroking each other's arms and planting kisses their cheeks and lips. And then suddenly, their voices completely ceased from talking and the only sound heard in Kathanna's guest chamber was the sound of kisses between the two lovers.

Despite his desire to withhold coitus until marriage, Anduin would not hesitate to share amorous exchange with his dearest Kathanna. He took great pleasure in it as much as she did. Kathanna was respectable of his choices and never did anything what would be seen as pushing it too far, granting Anduin the entire control. But the young king could feel it -

_\- Her body desired for more._

The way she tightly pressed her chest against him, how she caressed the back of his neck, the swift slipping of her tongue into his mouth.  
Anduin knew she was holding back, and he partly felt guilty. It made him question certain choices that he has made and wondered if he was being fair to her.

Anduin broke away from the kiss, to gaze at Kathanna.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kathanna alarmed, concerned she has crossed a line.  
"Nothing." Smiled Anduin, he lifted his hand to cup Kathanna's cheek. His heart warmed as he lovingly looked in her brown eyes. He could have never imaged one single person making him feel so many emotions. He has experienced parental love; he even knew the feeling of the love his kingdom had for him. But this… Anduin wondered if this was the love so many songs and poems are written about. "Merely savoring this." He whispered to her.

Kathanna's cheeks flushed pink at hearing his answer as her lips formed a smile. She leaned in into his palm, her expression displaying utmost comfort and joy. As they stared at each other - Kathanna drew him toward her with her eyes, he inclined his face towards her and laid his mouth on hers.  
His arms encircled her waist once again, as he deepened the kiss. Daringly his tongue entered her mouth, exploring tenderly, slowly, burning the taste of her into his memory. Soft moans of pleasure were heard from Kathanna, her hands begun traveling up to Anduin's head until she found the tie that kept his hair together. With a swift pull she took it off, allowing Anduin's golden locks to rest freely as she dangled her fingers in them. The tips of her long nails were tickling Anduin's head, which the king found quite pleasant.  
Kathanna's light tunic, which she usually was wearing for sleep, was sitting loosely on her torso, displaying large openings of her chest and stomach. It made easier for Anduin's hand to touch her exposed back. He found himself wishing for more, his body began desiring to feel her entire body as his arousal continued to grow.  
Kathanna made no comment at the sensation of his hand touching her bare back, she continued to sensually kiss him while her fingers were playing with his hair.  
Meanwhile, Anduin was debating inside his mind, battling with physical desires against the moral ones. He was no fool, he was well aware his body was aching for intimate touch and he well knew he wished for it to be with Kathanna. He _has_ thought of it when they were apart for a year – he dreamt about her.

Nonetheless, Anduin has always considered (or at least was taught to), that saving yourself for the person one would marry would share an intimacy and experience worth waiting for. Ever since he has started to go through his adolescent changes, the young Wrynn was told to be aware of whom he would lay with; fathering a bastard with a mistress or someone of a commoner status, would cause a scandal in the court of Stormwind; a scandal which could be _"easily"_ avoided if he would not succumb to his physical desires.  
But times change, and now that he was together with Kathanna – the young king has started to question the mentality he was raised with. Kathanna was no mere mistress to him, and although the time since they have begun pursuing their romance was short, Anduin felt that their unique connection would last a lifetime. Of course, the matter of marriage or children was a thought far into the distance; however, it was a possibility.

As Anduin continued to tenderly kiss Kathanna, his right hand caressed her nude back, trailing with the tips of his fingers around her rib-cage. He gasped mid-kiss when he felt the form of her bosom. Kathanna was very petite, even for human standards, hence her chest wasn't visible in the layers of armor she would usually wear. Yet, despite the size, he felt its well-rounded form. His heartbeat was increasing and his mind began forming an image of Kathanna lying bare underneath him.

Why was he hesitating? _He_ cared for Kathanna a great deal – _she_ desired it. There was nothing holding them back aside from Anduin's decision.

_Maybe he should…_

Suddenly, Kathanna pulled away when a light noise was heard coming from the window, as if something hit the glass. She stared at the window but nothing was visible aside from the dark star-filled sky of the city. Anduin, who has heard it as well, turned his head to view the window as well, hoping to see the cause of the noise.  
They glanced at each other and then Anduin retrieved his hands away from Kathanna, to allow her to walk towards the window.  
She unlocked it with haste and popped her head outside, analyzing every side of the tower.  
"It's nothin'." Stated Kathanna with her head still outside the window. "Probably a bird dropped something against the glass, or merely the wind."  
"I suppose." Said Anduin as he picked up the hair-tie which was lying on the lounge they sat on and began tying back his hair. Kathanna ran her fingers through her brown hair and gave Anduin a smile. He tore his gaze away with a large blush on his face when he noticed her erect nipples visible through her tunic. Kathanna furrowed, unable to understand why Anduin suddenly cut eye-contact with her. Then she swiftly realized the cause of it by examining herself up and down. A blush appeared on her cheeks as well; she paced towards the chair and picked up a spare purple vest of hers and put it on to cover her half-exposed torso; she mumbled a "_Sorry_." during the process to which Anduin shook his head:  
"Don't be. It's…" the king coughed unable to find the correct words. Kathanna bit her lower lip but then gave Anduin a smile in attempt to ease the awkward situation. He returned the smile and rose on his feet, he approached Kathanna to place a kiss on her cheek.

Despite the heated passion exchange moment being gone, Anduin enjoyed just as much holding Kathanna in his arms and caress her hair. He wondered if Kathanna was intending to bring up what has occurred earlier but the monk simply buried her face in chest and released a yawn.

"I should retire for tonight." Decided Anduin, Kathanna lifted her head to face him, her smile ever remaining on her lips, but slight disappointment was visible in her eyes – perhaps she desired for his company a little longer. "It would not be wise to stay up until late."  
"Agreed." Nodded Kathanna, once again she leaned in into Anduin's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Should I escort you to your chamber, my king?"  
Anduin chuckled and blushed at her, he could never get used to being called "_My King", _especially by Kathanna.  
"It's just across the hall. I will be fine." He kissed her softly. "Good night, Kathy."  
"Good night." She smiled as she watched Anduin exiting her chamber.

Kathanna stood in front of the door for a little while, waiting to hear Anduin's footsteps fade into the hallway and finally him entering his chamber and close the door behind him.  
Then, she returned to the window and once again opened it.

"Get in." commanded Kathanna coldly and took a couple of steps away from the window.  
Serenia swiftly jumped off the roof and grabbed upon the edge of the window, pulling herself up to enter in Kathanna's chamber.  
The brunette blood elf gave Kathanna a smile, her lips were painted in a crisp red color as before.  
"We agreed we will have our discussion in the early morning." Scolded Kathanna.  
"Yeah… I am not a morning person." Stated Serenia. "Hence, we are going to have a discussion _now_." Kathanna took in a deep loud breath as a sign of irritation and sized up Serenia.  
"Daggers." Kathanna said while crossing her arms, she was attempting her best to keep her expression stone; despite being completely flustered after her time with Anduin.  
Serenia rolled her green eyes and unsheathed the steel weapons which were tied on the sides of her waist. She put them at the table next to Kathanna and gave the monk a taunting smile.  
"Happy?" asked the blood elf mockingly. Kathanna did not reply, she merely stared at Serenia. "I do not understand why you are being so paranoid; I could kill you with my bare hands if I wanted to." She said in a melodic tone. Kathanna glared at her.  
"So could I, so stop gettin' on my nerves."

It has been two days since she has spoken with Serenia and her small team regarding the demon that infiltrated Anduin's inner circle with the intention to push the young king towards a war against the Horde.  
Serenia has kept to her word – she and the Uncrowned organization have been attempting to discover more of the imposter of the Alliance and every new information she learnt was delivered to Kathanna via letters.

To avoid suspicion, Kathanna told Serenia to hid her reports underneath a flower pot inside the main chamber of Archmange Khadgar's tower. Nobody would suspect looking underneath a planted flower and everyone could access the main floor to either have discussion with the Council of the Six or to view the library. Such exchange of letters have been happening at every sunrise and sundown. Until Kathanna has finally wrote that she desired to discuss with Serenia in person during an early morning – of course, the blood elf has decided to have the meeting in her own way.

"So," began Serenia, "What about those Alliance contacts of yours?"  
"I sent the message yesterday; they should arrive any day now." Kathanna has delayed sending a message to her friends from Stormwind asking for their presence in Dalaran, due to unable to find a time when she would be by herself. Kathanna was attempting her best to be as discreet as possible regarding her _"partnership"_ with the Horde, it made her feel guilty for hiding this to Anduin. She ensured herself that she doing this for his own protection.  
"Good." Smiled the blood elf, she crossed her arms and took a seat at the chair, taking the liberty of extending her feet atop the desk. Kathanna flinched at the rogue's attitude but made no commentary, by now she realized Serenia enjoyed teasing Kathanna with miniature taunts. "Together with the Uncrowned, I have located bodies of some SI:7 scouts' on the Broken Shore. You and I should head there together and analyze those bodies. To see if among the dead is someone important from the SI:7 that a dreadlord might pose as."  
"Why not just bring them? Why hail to that graveyard now?" the thought of standing on the soil of the Broken Shore formed a knot in Kathanan's stomach. All of those deaths, all of that loss. She felt like she would be forced to relive them again by merely breathing the air in that place.  
"I fear removing the corpses might attract Legion's attention." Stated Serenia simply. "Analyzing the entire battlefield with a small elite team might help us learn more of the trap Legion has planted when they have first invaded."  
This plan sounded both well-crafted and badly thought to Kathanna.  
"_A small elite team_?" repeated Kathanna followed by a scoff. "You truly think the Burning Legion completely abandoned that place and we won't '_attract attention_' by merely bein' there? Small team or not – they will notice us." Argued the monk, but the blood elf was confident regarding her plan and merely shook her head.  
"I just think the Legion won't see it coming – heroes of the world are recovering the Pillars of Creation with a surprising haste; the demons are desperate to turn us against each other in order to prevent that." Debated Serenia. "As I mentioned before, Broken Shore was a trap. The trap that has been successfully laid by them – a hunter does not use the same trap twice."

Kathanna remained silent, she questioned herself, why in the Light's name was she trusting this blood elf. She was so afraid of a demon merely touching a lock of Anduin's hair with its claw that she was ready to fight alongside the Horde. However, the monk has also theorized that her subconscious mind might be desiring for some actions after weeks of following Anduin around, writing reports and assisting at meetings. Kathanna was a fighter, a person who thinks actions speak louder than words – she did not belong in politics or the royal court. She belonged on the battlefield.

"The moment my friends will arrive in Dalaran, I will meet you in the attic of the inn as before, and discuss this plan further ." Kathanna said in the end. A curled smile formed on Serenia's painted lips when she heard the monk agreeing to her plan. "It is highly likely it will be around late night – I am the king's bodyguard;" continued Kathanna. "I cannot merely disappear from his side to conduct personal affairs."  
"Is that you're calling saving his life? _"Personal affairs"_?" the blood elf chuckled. She removed her feet off the table and rose out of the chair, facing the monk. The blood elf was just as slim as Kathanna, but due to her being on a couple of inches shorter than her, Serenia seemed smaller than Kathanna.  
Seeing that the monk did not answer, Serenia released a chuckled and walked towards the window. Kathanna watched Serenia climbing on the edge of the window and giving her a wink.  
"I will let you get your beauty sleep now. Tomorrow, in the attic." Said Serenia, and without giving Kathanna a moment to reply, she jumped off the tower.  
Kathanna did not bother to look out of the window to see where Serenia head to or if she has even landed safely, the blood elf proved to be an expert and climbing off and on buildings.

Silently, Kathanna closed the window and blew away the candles, allowing the darkness of the night fully wrap her chamber. As she laid down in bed, she immediately shut her eyes; forcing herself to cease any worrying or concern she had in mind.

* * *

Eredes stared unblinking out of the window, watching the view of children kicking a ball to each other. She continued gazing at them for a while, not realizing that the mug she was drying off with a piece of cloth has been wiped away off water already.  
The sun was shining warmly on the streets of Stormwind, lighting brightly Eredes' and Kathanna's house through the glass. The sunrays made Eredes' red hair look a crisp orange shade, almost like the color of a fox's fur, and the freckles on her nose and cheeks were more defined.  
"I have news." Came Uldisian's voice; she saw him entering the house which confused the priestess. Last she recalled - the paladin was sleeping besides her in her bedroom. One would think Eredes would notice him coming downstairs and exiting the house. It made Eredes realize she has completely lost the track of time.

She put way the mug and piece of cloth and gave a smile, waiting for him to deliver the news he claims to know. The draenei unrolled the parchment he held in his hands and handed to the priestess.  
"Kathanna is calling us to Dalaran." He told Eredes before she could even begin reading the letter. The message was short and clear, which allowed Eredes to read it quickly.  
"This is not an official report nor order." Stated the priestess confused, her brows furrowed together as she was reading the sentences written by her friend over and over again. It was obviously written by Kathanna, given its smudgy penmanship. "It is an odd timing. Isn't she in Dalaran on the king's order? Why would she ask for a meet up?"  
Uldisian gave Eredes a shrug.  
"Whatever it is, she must have a reason for it." Assumed the draenei. "You are temporarily freed from your duties; it is good time as ever to pay Kathanna a visit in Dalaran."  
Eredes gave a heavy sigh at hearing that sentence. She turned her head again towards the window, watching the orphans from across the street playing.

Ever since the return from Broken Shore, Eredes, much like many other soldiers, has been shaken by the loss of the battle and it affected not only her concentration but also her health. She has been writing reports, healing the wounded, aiding with burying the dead without a single intermission. One morning, she has fainted during a meeting with her squad which gave the superiors of the militia no choice but to force Eredes to temporarily resign from her duties.  
But even without having the pressure of actively fulfilling her assignments, Eredes was restless – she has begun questioning the choices that led her to this lifestyle. So much pain, loss and trauma could have been avoided if she would have never stepped in Northshire and signed to become a cleric.  
All of those thoughts were consuming her day and night. It has become difficult to maintain the daily chores; even with Uldisian constantly by her side.

The paladin, who was been a friend of hers and Kathanna's for more than four years, has finally found strength in his heart to confess his admiration for the priestess; and Eredes could not been happier, with everything she was going through – it felt like Uldisian was the only soul she could rely on, especially now that Kathanna has been promoted and was often away by the king's side. The little comfort Eredes currently had was Uldisian's warmth in her bed.

Hearing from Kathanna also cheered up the priestess, she had yearned for her sister-like friend. Whatever reason was for Kathanna's call, Eredes was happy to answer it.  
"We better not keep her waiting then." Said Eredes without hesitation.

* * *

Thaldrin has returned to Dalaran with good news.

He and Jarod Shadowsong were able to successfully rescue the night elf's sister from Legion imprisonment alongside other Illidari prisoners. The Shadowsong siblings remained in Val'sharah to aid the Dreamweavers - a faction of powerful druids that grew under Cenarius's tutelage - to reclaim another Pillar of Creation which was hidden somewhere within the dense forest of Val'sharah.

It was Anduin who greeted Thaldrin upon his arrival in Dalaran. The young king was in the district which the city of magi has gifted strictly to Alliance members only; and Anduin immediately noticed the worgen warrior approaching Greyfang Enclave to have a rest inside the inn.  
"Thaldrin!" exclaimed Anduin warmly, he walked away from a captain and a general that he was talking to and walked towards Thaldrin. "It is good to see that you are well."  
"I am honored to receive such a welcoming greeting from you, Your Majesty." Said the worgen humbly as he lowered his dark brown-furred head. He searched the hallway around and asked Anduin: "Where is Kathanna?"  
"Oh, she is on her way here. I asked her to retrieve some documents of mine from the Violet Citadel." Smiled the king.  
Anduin was so enthusiastic to see Thaldrin eager to reunite with his daughter and Anduin knew Kathanna would be as excited as Thaldrin was. Even Anduin himself was happy to see their relationship blossoming into a true family.

Thaldrin gave a nod. Anduin returned to the two military leaders he was previously discussing with and said:  
"I will join with you in this afternoon. Take some leisure for now." Ordered the king warmly. The two humans saluted their king. The worgen's ears could not help but twitch at Anduin's words, daringly Thaldrin asked:  
"May I inquire – where are you heading to, Your Majesty?"  
Anduin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kathanna's voice calling out Thaldrin.  
"Father!" she exclaimed and swiftly approached the worgen for a short embrace. Thaldrin chuckled at Kathanna's excitement, he attempted to hug her as gently as possible, careful not to bruise her with his plate armor or scratch her with his long claws.  
"It is good to see you again, Kathanna." Exhaled Thaldrin warmly. Kathanna's lips formed a smile, her eyes shining in relief from seeing Thaldrin safe. She pulled away from the worgen, readying herself to ask him everything about his mission in Val'sharah but suddenly Kathanna remembered she still was on duty.  
"_Oh_." She mumbled looking down at her left hand in which she held a scroll sealed with the Alliance's symbol. Kathanna extended it to Anduin, embarrassed at her childish behavior from moments ago.  
Any superior of hers would scold Kathanna for getting carried away even for a quick moment; Anduin, however, was not the type of person. He merely gave a smile and thanked her for retrieving the scroll.

Anduin watched the military superiors retreating as their king ordered. Leaving him alone with Kathanna and Thaldrin.  
"To answer you question, Thaldrin." Begun with king, then he turned to Kathanna. "I also was just about to tell you - I have decided to return to Stormwind City." Declared Anduin. "General Hammond has confessed to me right now, that the citizens are unease that I have been away for too long; my people need me now – more than ever."  
Kathanna blinked in surprise. She did not expect to hear such a decision coming from Anduin just yet. Last she has spoken to him regarding returning to Stormwind, the king displayed a visible bother to go back.  
However, he was correct. It has been weeks since Anduin has been home, and while he is confident Genn could handle the responsibilities of the city – Anduin could not run away from the throne for eternity. Especially with the passing of Varian Wrynn, the citizens of Stormwind _needed_ to feel protected by his heir. Kathanna was proud to see Anduin taking responsible choices for the sake of his kingdom.

Nonetheless – the king's decision to go back to Stormwind meant that his bodyguard had to come with him and that put Kathanna in a difficult position; it made her unable to work on her side mission alongside Serenia. She had to remain in Dalaran if she wished to pursue the Uncrowned's rumor that someone within Anduin's inner circle has intention to deceive him. However, that would mean Anduin would have to be in Stormwind City by himself, without the protection of his bodyguard. What if instead of whispering lies to the king, the dreadlord would decide to silence him? That thought shook Kathanna to her very bones.  
"I see." Nodded the worgen. He paused for the moment, gathering his thoughts. "If I may, I wish to join you, Your Majesty." pleaded Thaldrin with another bow of his head. "I was the one who asked for your Majesty to accept the demon hunters, I believe I should be there with them. As I am the only one comfortable enough to have the Illidari around Stormwind. Jarod Shadowsong agreed to send me daily reports, so I can also provide you updates on the Broken Isles situation."

Kathanna smiled at her father, feeling a great relief. As if boulders were lifted away from her. She saw an opportunity – Thaldrin was a skilled, trustworthy warrior. Together with the Illidari (who claim to sense demons in their presence), Anduin can remain safe in Stormwind without Kathanna's worrying. Nonetheless – another challenge stood before her – convincing Anduin to allow her to remain in Dalaran.

Before she has left to aid the monks in the defense of Peak of Serenity, Anduin has confessed that he was utterly frightened at the thought of Kathanna facing the Burning Legion; which was an understandable feeling after the loss of his father.  
Kathanna, much like him, was scared of fighting the demons after she witnessed their power but she has taken an oath to protect her people by fighting. As much as she enjoyed acting as Anduin's bodyguard and constantly being by his side – it was driving her mad remaining so passive. She _had_ to fight on the front lines and she _had_ to work alongside Serenia to locate the dreadlord before the demon causes too much damage.

If only Kathanna could find a way to tell it to Anduin without spilling the truth about her mission…

"Well put, Thaldrin." Nodded Anduin, agreeing to Thaldrin's proposition. "And I cannot thank you enough for your service."  
"Thank me when this is all over, Your Majesty." Chuckled the worgen.  
"I will retrieve my belongings from the guest chamber and I will be ready to depart." Anduin said, Thaldrin once again, bowed before the king as he began walking towards the Violet Citadel where his chamber was. Kathanna quietly followed Anduin, while attempting to resolve her dilemma within herself.

* * *

As Anduin began arranging his spare clothes, documents and whatever personal belonging he had, in a large, decorated chest - Kathanna was silently leaning against the door.  
She was looking at Anduin but her gaze wasn't truly focused on him. Anduin could not help but notice the discomfort in his champion's eyes which prompted him to reach out to her:

"Kathy, are you alright?"  
Kathanna snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. This time her attention was directed to Anduin, however she could not yet speak.  
Carefully she picked the words she was about to say. Thinking of a well-thought argument to convince Anduin to not argue with her regarding her desire to remain in Dalaran. However, despite having a well-crafted sentence in her mind, all she could say was:  
"I think I will remain in Dalaran." She said plainly with haste. Her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment due to her blabbering.  
Anduin was silent, Kathanna could not read his expression. Was he angry? Worried? Disappointed?  
"Very well." He spoke calmly. "I can send someone from the barracks to bring your battle-armor."  
Kathanna blinked at him in shock.  
"You-you're comfortable of the idea of me stayin' behind?" Kathanna continued to blabbered. "I have to admit… I was expectin' a slight argument."  
Anduin exhaled and gave her a warm smile. He ran his fingers through his golden hair and bit his lower lip.  
"I will be honest, I am _terrified_ to let you go, Kathy." Confessed Anduin. "But I cannot keep you away from your battles. When Khadgar mentioned that the order of the monks recovered one of the Pillars of Creation – I _saw_ your expression – you wanted to be among them. You _want_ to fight on the front lines. I knew that about you ever since I met you – it is one of the reasons you are a monk after all. I feel  
selfish keeping you by my side. And I will _not_ abuse my power as a king to order you to return to Stormwind with me."

Kathanna exhaled and released a small giggle, she pushed herself away from the door and took a couple of steps closer to Anduin.  
"But I'm your bodyguard." Kathanna said, still grasping the thought how she did not have to convince Anduin. "I _have_ to remain by your side."  
"I know. But you are also my _champion_, someone who fights on my behalf." Anduin cupped her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb.  
Kathanna did not say anything, Anduin's lips formed a smile and he pulled her for a strong embrace. She was so astounded how well he understood her that it left her speechless.  
"I will pray every night for you to be safe." He whispered in her ear. Kathanna found herself tearing up, she buried her face in his shoulder as she swallowed her tears. Yes, she wanted to fight and free the world from the Legion's grasp, but the thought of being separated from Anduin again brought her sorrow.  
"And I will write to you whenever I get the opportunity." She muffled into his shoulder. "I _will_ return victorious – you have my word."  
"I do not doubt it." Anduin exhaled as he tightened the embrace. "Be safe and I will miss you, _my champion_."  
Kathanna replied to Anduin with a kiss with utmost affection and gentleness. Anduin cupped her cheek as he tasted her lips, forbidding himself to _even dare_ to think this might be their last kiss. It will not be. Kathanna will return and he will lovingly hold her in his arms once again.

As she parted her lips, Kathanna looked lovingly in his eyes as she traced his lips with her thumb, burning its curves in her memory. She continuing tracing her fingers down to his neck, going atop his right shoulder and arm until she reached his wrist, where she felt her protective jade bracelet which Kathanna has given to Anduin before her departure to the Broken Shore, when the Legion attacked for the first time.

_"Return it to me when it is all over." Kathanna told him that day.  
And Anduin intended to keep his promise._

"Stay safe, my king." Whispered Kathanna while her fingers were touching the jade pearls – as if she was praying to the bracelet to protect him.  
Anduin nodded at her, without interrupting their eye-contact.  
They sealed one more kiss goodbye before Anduin resuming with his preparations to return to Stormwind City.

* * *

Anduin and Thaldrin, together with General Hammond and a captain who Kathanna did not remember the name, left Dalaran City late in the afternoon.  
Her farewell with her father was brief, much some simpler than her separation with Anduin. Kathanna felt at ease knowing her father will be by Anduin's side. Stormwind is a safe, well-defended city – both Anduin and Thaldrin were safe, for as long as Kathanna manages to find the imposter.

In a blink of an eye – through a mage portal - both Anduin and Thaldrin were gone. Kathanna felt as if she was sobering up. She knew she would often think of Anduin, but as much as she cared for him – she could not let Anduin take her mind away from her mission. Her priority now was to put everything else aside and focus on putting down the dreadlord that has the _nerve_ of posing as an Alliance member.

In her letter to Eredes, Kathanna pleaded her friends to meet with her at the inn in the center of Dalaran. Once she changed out of her jade attire in her leather armor, she immediately headed to the inn, hoping that her friend and comrade-in-arms were already there.

In truth, Kathanna was quite nervous. Last, she has spoken to them both was then Anduin used their help to search for Kathanna after she learnt the truth about Thaldrin. Since then she hasn't seen or written any letters to them and now suddenly – she had to explain to a 7th Legion priest and a draenei paladin that she is working alongside some Horde members to discover a dreadlord that was infiltrating as a king's advisor and attempt to start a war between the factions amidst the Burning Legion invasion.

Merely the _thought_ of having this discussion made Kathanna sweat.

To her luck, Eredes and Uldisian were sitting inside the inn at a table in the corner of the room. Kathanna instantly recognized the tall paladin in his large golden plate armor and Eredes' voluminous red hair. The moment she approached them, Eredes rose out of her chair and pulled Kathanna for an embrace. Uldisian proceeded to do the same. Kathanna was happy to reunite with her friends, and she wished for nothing more than to have some ale and discuss humorous topics; sadly however, this reunion was not due to a joyous occasion.

Kathanna took a seat in front of them and took in a deep breath. Both Uldisian and Eredes noticed Kathanna unsettled expression, they exchanged worried looks and looked back at their friend.  
"I wish the reason for asking you to be here would be a good one… but I am afraid it is not." Sighed Kathanna. "And I am also afraid that I will be asking the two of you to aid me with a difficult task."

* * *

Anduin inhaled in deeply the air of Stormwind City. He found himself smiling at the sight of Stormwind Keep in front of him.

Dalaran was a breathtaking however, Stormwind City has been his home for his entire life and he found himself eager to be back home.  
Together with his travel companions he walked up to the stairs to enter the keep, only to be greeted by a familiar figure at the entrance.  
"Your Majesty." Bowed Wyll humbly. "Welcome home."  
"It is good to see you, Wyll." Smiled Anduin, he warmly placed his hand on his servant's shoulder, squeezing it gently and careful as to not hurt the old man's bones.

Wyll extended his arm in a sign for Anduin to enter the keep, he followed the king inside the throne room, with Thaldrin and the rest slightly behind him.  
Anduin found himself slipping the jade bracelet off his wrist, gently holding it in his hand as his fingers were brushing the pearls.  
_"She will be alright."_ Anduin reassured himself.

He stopped in front of his throne. Anduin has missed Stormwind City but he certainly did not miss the throne and its burdens. It even felt heavier without Kathanna by his side – but he knew he has made the right decision by allowing her to remain in Dalaran.  
"Your Majesty?" Wyll's voice echoed in his ears. "Is there any trouble?"  
Anduin lifted his eyes at the servant and shook his head.  
"No… I am merely exhausted from such a long trip." He sighed with a smile on his face as he rubbed his eyes. "Please inform King Greymane that I will greet him tomorrow."  
"Your Majesty." Intervened Thaldrin. "It may be not my place to say it… but do not hesitate to take a rest for the rest of the day. I myself can report everything to King Greymane regarding our progress on Broken Isles."  
Anduin found himself chuckling at Thaldrin's commentary.  
"You and your daughter are more alike than I thought." Said Anduin, recalling Kathanna often insisting on Anduin to cease from his work and relax. He gripped the bracelet tighter when Kathanna came to his mind. "But you have just returned from Val'sharah, you must be exhausted as well. Take a break; in the morning we will have a meeting with Genn." Ordered Anduin softly. "Tomorrow is a new day."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Replied the worgen humbly. "Indeed, tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

"That… is a lot to take in, Kathy." Confessed Eredes after Kathanna concluded her story. "I mean… you say this blood elf is doing out of paying up her debt… but it sounds like she has found a perfect excuse to lure you in."  
"Lure me in what? A trap? What could she gain out convincing _me_ to travel to Broken Shore?" asked Kathanna. The priestess found herself dumbfound and could not give an answer.  
"Do they have a high position among the Horde?" inquired Uldisian, unlike Eredes, he wasn't questioning Kathanna's faith in this mission. And frankly, he seemed quite eager to join in.

Much like Kathanna, Uldisian was a man of action, but due to his skills of battle tactic - the paladin was often sent on meetings and battle planning, rather than allowing him to fight on the front lines. It was only natural, that Uldisian wanted to accept this mission.  
"I know that the orc is an arcane advisor to their Warchief." Replied Kathanna. "As for the blood elves… One of them is a paladin, who apparently is a part of the paladin order. Do you know a blood elf by the name Anathrian, Uldisian?"  
"Anathrian?" repeated Uldisian, his blue eyes widen at hearing the name. "The Blood Knight? He is one of Lady Liadrin's champions."  
"Can we trust him?" inquired Eredes but the draenei gave an unconvinced shrug.  
"I have spoken to him a little, during the time Highlord Fordring still led the Argent Crusade. He is arrogant and has too much pride in him. But I have seen him fight – he masters the art of the sword well and the Light." Described the draenei, Kathanna sensed no hostility in Uldisian's tone. The draenei admitted to distrust the Horde, however as a paladin, he has learnt to work alongside the enemy faction as well.  
"He also saved my life at the Broken Shore." Stated Kathanna. "I would have been cleaved by a felguard if not for him."

Despite everything she has heard – Eredes remained unconvinced. She sank in the chair with her arms crossed, blinking at Kathanna.  
"I will admit… the biggest losses among our militia was SI:7 forces…" said Eredes weakly. "As if the Legion planned it."  
Kathanna's eyes widen – that was a strong evidence. Perhaps the Burning Legion weren't merely cleaving foes left and right during the Broken Shore assault. Perhaps they not only intended to break the spirits of the enemy by killing their leaders but also get rid of their spies so it could become easier to infiltrate and attack from inside.  
"The more reason to investigate this." Kathanna furrowed her eyebrows, curling her fingers into a fist.

The entire concept of forces of Azeroth falling into the Legion's trap, made her blood boil.

"It is still a risk to work with the Horde, Kathy." Eredes said, Kathanna sensed the priestess voice felt weary which brought concern to her.  
"_That_ is why, I called you two: because I did not want to wander by myself with three Horde soldiers." Kathanna insisted, she slammed her fist on the table in anger. She did not intend for the slam to be so powerful and loud, although she did not damage the table, Kathanna did receive an ugly glare from the innkeeper. "Worse comes to worse – the three of us can bring the Horde members down." She continued in a lower tone. "And I can trust you, our superiors cannot know we are working alongside the Horde, not yet anyway."

Once again, Uldisian and Eredes exchanged looks. It seemed the paladin was convinced and ready to aid Kathanna, Eredes understood that by the look in his eyes. However, Eredes had her doubts. Her green eyes kept on moving from Kathanna to Uldisian. They did not have to speak for Eredes to understand that they pleading for her to agree on this.  
It is not that Eredes did not have faith in Kathanna – it was more of a shock that held Eredes back. The priestess was hoping to reunite with her friend and have chance to catch up with her, instead Kathanna has thrown frightening information and is pleading her and Uldisian to embark on what sounded like a suicide mission. This was certainly _not_ what the superiors of 7th Legion meant when they ordered Eredes to resign from her duties.

But in the end – Eredes knew what had to be done.

"We will never turn our backs on you, Kathy." Smiled the priestess. "Nor on our king."  
Kathanna sighed in relief and took Eredes' hand into hers. She smiled warmly at her friend. Uldisian smiled relieved at Eredes as well.

Just as Kathanna was about to tell them to head towards the attic where she has agreed to have discussion with the Horde, the innkeeper approached them with a tray of drinks at the table. All three of them looked confused at each other once the black-haired man began putting a mug of ale in front each on of them.  
"We did not order this…" said Kathanna politely as she pointed at the mug of ale.  
"Compliments of the Uncrowned." Muttered the human as he slipped a small piece of parchment in front of Kathanna. He took his leave before anyone else could address him.  
Kathanna did not hesitate – she unfolded the half of the parchment. A message in red ink was written on it:  
_  
"We are at Krasus' Landing."_

_S."_

* * *

Krasus' Landing was filled with so many travelers of various races, that if a gnome and a troll would be kissing – nobody would bat an eye.  
Kathanna was forced to hold Eredes' hand to ensure she would not lose her friend through the crowd, meanwhile Eredes was holding Uldisian's hand.

The Alliance members walked hand in hand towards the edge of the circular platform, where Kathanna has spotted Serenia and the rest of her companions.

It seemed the Horde members had agreed with the Flight Master to receive mounts for their journey, as Anathrian was handed reins of a wyvern by one of the stablemasters.

"You finally brought your friends." Smirked Serenia. She was wearing a velvet and black leather armor, the metal portion of her gear seemed like gold. As usual she had her daggers sheathed on both sides of her waist and she had her shoulders wrapped in a long black cloak. A black backpack was visible on her back. Her brunette hair was tied in a large, high bun. And despite being obvious she was ready to depart on the mission to the Broken Shore – she still had her lips painted in her and black eyeshadow on her eyelids.  
Anathrian wore the same golden plate armor as Kathanna saw him wearing in their previous encounter, red gems were decorated every piece of his armor and he wore a black tabard with the red symbol of the Blood Knights on his torso. His long silver hair, rested on his shoulders. The blood elf's hair was so shiny and silky, it actually made Kathanna jealous.  
Unlike Anathrian, Gro'gak's hair was black and thick, its length was more than half of his back and he had a portion of it tied up in a high ponytail. He carried a long staff with skulls of various sizes and shapes dangling on its top, the orc covered his shoulders with a brown fur cloak but appeared to be bare-chested. His belt, had numerous potion bottles and small bags attached around the waist. The orc was wearing a long, brown kilt instead of trousers which Kathanna found very odd. His gear was completely impractical.

The Horde members had large satchels already packed on the saddle of the wyverns – indicating that they are ready for the departure on the Broken Shore.

"I see you are already prepared." Kathanna said "Shouldn't we plan a tactic before heading there?"  
"We can sort everything out once we're on the Broken Shore." Stated Serenia. "The longer we delay this mission, the further the Legion moves on with _their_ plan."  
"So, what is this?" intervened Eredes. "We are supposed to merely hop on your wyverns just like that? No introductions whatsoever?" bitterness was sensed in her tone, but it did not affect Serenia nor any other Horde members.  
"I assumed Kathanna has already told you everything. But fine…" sighed Serenia and shrugged. "This is Gro'gak, and that is my cousin Anathrian." She said while pointed at each of the person she presented, then the blood elf pressed her ivory palm on her chest. "And I'm Serenia. And we are ready to work together with you to stop the Burning Legion from starting another war between our people." The blood elf gave a taunting smile once she finished her sentence. Eredes sighed and looked at Kathanna, distrust was visible in her eyes.  
"_Trust me_." Mouthed Kathanna to her friend. Eredes exhaled in defeat, she had only two options here – either go home by herself or stand by her decision to aid Kathanna on this mission – it was too late to attempt to convince either Kathanna or Uldisian to back down from this.  
"We have packed enough provisions for the six of us." Added Anathrian, who was leaning against the wall. "We will fly towards the north of the Broken Shore and seek shelter in a ruined temple first. Then we can proceed with exploring the area once we analyzed how safe it is."

Kathanna turned to Uldisian and Eredes one more time. Both of them gave them a nod of approval – in that moment – Kathanna found herself praying to the Light that she did not make a mistake in putting her trust in the Horde and this insane mission. While telling herself, in her mind, that she is doing for Anduin's safety, she nodded at Serenia.  
"Very well." Said the monk with confident.  
Once again, a sly smile appeared on Serenia's slip.

"Well then –" said Serenia as she eyed every single member of this new team. "Everyone ready for a trip to the Broken Shore?"


	11. On the Demon's Shadow

Ever since the Stormwind Cathedral has been restored from the Legion's attack – the bells of the Holy Light building were ringing stronger than ever. The sound echoed loudly throughout the entire city, beckoning an event that would have been a lighthearted day, if certain actions did not occur.

Queen Mia gazed at the large, wide tower from where the bell rang. Although Stormwind Keep was located further from the center of the city, the Cathedral was clearly visible from her balcony.  
Quietly, she stirred the honey in her herbal tea as she enjoyed the sunrays smiling on her wrinkled face. After weeks of grey clouds and rain, it was finally a sunny day in Stormwind City.  
As she took a sip of her tea, Mia heard footsteps entering in the chamber and immediately approaching the balcony. She did not bother to see who was it, after so many years – she easily recognized the sound of his footsteps.

"He left early in the morning." Sighed Genn while rubbing his eyes. He leaned across the edge of the balcony while the bells of the Cathedral continued to ring in his old ears. "It is like he is avoiding me on purpose."  
"He probably is." Stated Mia calmly then she proceeded to take another sip of tea, smiling as she felt the warm liquid soothing her muscles. "Didn't the two of you have an argument before he left to Dalaran?"  
Genn purely groaned in reply and continued to stare at the view of the city.  
"It was not an _argument_; I was stating my concern." Said the King of Gilneas. Mia rolled her eyes, he sounded like a child that was attempting to get out of a scolding with silly excuses.  
"You _warned_ him that he cannot care for anyone else except of someone of a nobility rank, Genn." Mia spoke firm. "The way he heard it was probably you _forbidding_ him to even develop loving feelings; that the throne and heirs of noble ranks is all that matter in his life."  
Genn sighed in defeat and scratched his beard.  
"Let him have this day without any concerns. Let him celebrated his late mother's birthday in peace." She pleaded softly. "He is going through too much as it is."

* * *

On an ordinary day - the graveyard of Stormwind City was accessible to everyone. Today however, it was surrounded by royal guards patrolling the area, especially around the tomb of Queen Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn. Far too many people would lay flowers on the Queen's tombstone on her birthday, the guards had to ensure nobody would attempt to take advantage of this commotion and damage any of the monuments or even dare to steal the riches the dead were buried with.

On the morning when Anduin visited the tombstone – the area where the Queen was buried was closed off to everybody; in order to allow the son to mourn his mother in peace.

"Happy Birthday, Mother…" murmured Anduin silently as he stood in front of the tombstone. He gently laid a wreath made out of purple lotus, peace blooms and mageroyals. These were the flowers that those who knew Tiffin, claimed were her favorite, especially the mageroyals. "I wish…" Anduin exhaled. "I wish, we could celebrate it together. All three of us." The young king proceeded to kneel in front of the tombstone, touching the bronze plaque.

_"Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn_

_Queen of Stormwind_

_Fair and just, a wit as quick as her smile._

_May the Light inherit your warmth, for_

_our world grows cold in your absence."_

Was written on it.  
"At least, you and father are together again. He missed you, a great deal… and I miss you too." He swiftly wiped away the tear that was streaming down on his right cheek and exhaled loudly. "I miss the both of you."

The Light could not describe the young Wyrnn's sorrow. How deeply he was missing his parents, even his mother – despite barely even remembering her; since Anduin was barely an infant when she passed away.  
The little time he has spent with her has been imprinted in his mind and in his heart.  
Her soft ivory hand caressing his puffy cheeks, the feeling of her long, golden locks dangling through his tiny baby fingers. He even recalled her voice. It was warm and rang like a melody in his ears.  
Those only memories of his mother, Tiffin – he would carry them for eternity. He wished for more… but sadly no prayer or no magic would make it possible.

Anduin brought two of his fingers to his lips as he planted a short kiss on them, then he pressed the fingers on the plaque of his mother's name.  
As much as he desired to remain at the tombstone of his mother and daydream of a different life – a life where she was not taken away from him at such a young age; where his family was whole and happy.

Perhaps even dream of a life where the Wrynn family weren't even a royalty.

He could not afford spending so much time on creating such scenarios in his mind – Anduin's duties as a king were calling to him.  
He murmured a prayer to the Light and a farewell to his mother. Then the king rose and ordered the two of his royal guards to escort him back to the keep.  
When the king reached the exit of the cemetery, he saw a young woman standing in front of him with a smile on her porcelain face. Her green eyes shined brightly at the sight of Anduin. As if she was expecting him.  
She wore an elegant brown dress down to her feet, with long sleeves of cream color. Her neck was exposed and it was decorated with golden pears. The blonde hair seemed almost of a silver tone due to the strong sunlight shining on it and the curls rested loosely on her back.

He recognized the lady in front of him.

It was Vivienne Mondford. The daughter of Duke Mondford, who was present at the ball before the Legion's invasion. The Duke was raving that his daughter has just turn of age – and Anduin was well aware why:  
Vivienne, among other daughters from noble family, were attempting to charm the young king so they could have a potential position by his side as his queen.  
Unfortunately, it was a typical situation for those who possess the crown: arranged engagements at a young age, marriage without love, laying with each other for the sake of producing heirs. It was a heartbreaking cycle; And sadly, Anduin was a part of it as well and had to tolerate families of noble rank throwing their barely aged young women at him, in hope he would bed one of them.  
Nobody knew the king of Stormwind was infatuated with his champion and his long-time friend and had no desire to be with anyone else.

Nobody knew _yet_, anyway.

"I was hoping I could personally deliver my condolences." Said Vivienne softly, in her high-pitched voice. "– I know it is supposed to be a happy occasion…" it seemed she was not sure how to express herself as she her lips kept ceasing from smiling then smiling again within the next seconds.

"You are too kind, Lady Vivienne." Replied Anduin politely. He attempted his best to remain polite, despite having no desire nor the mood to have a chat with anyone. His eyes went done to Vivienne's hands, where she held a flower wreath in-between her slim fingers. The Duke's daughter noticed the king's attention focusing on the flowers she held. She gazed down, and then lifting her eyes at Anduin and smiled:  
"I wanted to place them on the Queen's resting place." Explained Vivienne. "But the guards did not allow me to enter." Every word she said was distinctly clear, with every letter well-pronounced. She was clearly well educated and mannered.  
Anduin turned his head at the two soldiers behind from and gave a small smile:  
"It is my fault. They are merely following my orders, Lady Vivienne." Anduin released a small chuckle along his reply. "And I thank you for your kind gesture." He said while motioning with his head towards the flower wreath.

Vivienne bit her lower lip, as a blush appeared on her ivory cheeks.  
"Do not thank me, Your Majesty." She answered shyly. "She was a lovely queen; her love was more than Stormwind deserves… or so I heard." Vivienne took a step closer to the king, the guards naturally reacted by stepping forward as well but Anduin waved them off. "I hope, Stormwind may once again have such a Light-gifted queen as Queen Tiffin was."  
Anduin did not reply to this comment. He partially wondered if Vivienne was told to say these things – it was quite the compliment, coming from someone who has never meet the queen. Anduin himself haven't heard such outstanding praises of his mother, due to her short reign.  
Anduin forced another smile out of politeness – he did not detest Vivienne personally, but he truly disliked her obvious charade.  
"Time will tell, Lady Vivienne." Replied Anduin calmly. "Have a pleasant day ahead."  
Anduin proceeded to walk towards the keep together with his guards. Vivienne said one last thing to him before he took his leave:  
"If you ever need… _anything_, Your Majesty, I will gladly answer your plea."  
The king said nothing in return to the suggestion.

* * *

The flight to the Broken Shore was swift.

The wyverns of the Horde companion have proven to be good mounts. All of the six members split in two, one riding on the front and the other one on the back.  
Obviously, the split was done accordingly to the factions: Serenia and Gro'gak rode together, same did Eredes and Uldisian; leaving Kathanna to ride alongside with Anathrian, to which the monk made no commentary.  
Kathanna felt like she was not _allowed_ to voice any sort of complains – giving how she was responsible for bringing this team together and she was the one to agree to this plan in the first place.

Before assuming their mission of locating bodies of SI:7 spies, the group situated in some elven ruins far to the north of the shores. While Gro'gak was setting up a small campfire, Serenia and Kathanna rationed the provisions the Horde members brought and Anathrian was examining the area through a spyglass. Uldisian was analyzing the map of their location, leaving Eredes the only one without a task.

As the priestess sat down on a large boulder next to the group, she focused her green eyes on everyone present here. It was an odd combination of members in this team:  
A brown orc who possess magic and used to be a loyalist to Garrosh Hellscream barely a year ago; a blood elf spy who seemed strongly interested in avoiding a war between the Horde and Alliance, a blood knight who didn't voice _any_ opinion on this matter, a 7th Legion priestess who is forced on a temporarily leave, a draenei exarch who chose to aid his friends instead of following his superior orders, and finally - the king of Stormwind newly promoted bodyguard.  
All of them had different background, experiences, opinions… and loyalty - Eredes could not help but worry that something is bound to go wrong with this assemble of people.  
"I think we need to set down some ground rules." Spoke Eredes calmly, she hit the dry soil of the shore with the end of her staff to attract everyone's attention. "Firstly – it is no secret that we _all_ have our differences here – but let us avoid naming and insults. Second – I _am_ willing to heal all members of this… _team_ – as long as all you provide equal protection for me. We leave no man behind, Alliance or Horde." She paused for a moment to catch some air. "Third – there is no leader here. We make decisions everyone agrees with."  
"A bit ironic, considering _you_ _are_ makin' all the decisions now, Eredes." Snickered Kathanna, to which the red-headed priestess glared in reply.  
"I am merely trying to have this quest finished smoothly and safe." Replied Eredes.  
"We will. And the priestess is correct." said Serenia confidently. "As long as we respect each other and communicate – we should be able to find this dreadlord in no time."  
"Speaking of leaving men behind…" intervened Anathrian as he continued to examine the territory through a spyglass. "Has the twp of you inform Archmage Khadgar that we left? He was supposed to give us a report regarding Suramar."  
Gro'gak and Serenia widen their eyes as they gazed at each other in shock. It seemed both of them have completely forgotten to leave any sort of note to the Archmage. Noticing their distress, Kathanna crossed her arms and furrowed at her Horde comrades.  
"What did you do?" she inquired as she stared at the Horde couple.  
"Before this, we were working with Archmage Khadgar in attempt to learn more about the ancient city of Suramar." Explained Serenia, she unclipped her black cloak and begun rolling it into her backpack. "It was theorized that the city is currently the main base for the Burning Legion."  
"You abandon such a mission to chase some unnamed dreadlord?" said Kathanna. Serenia shrugged and turned her head to Gro'gak. The orc shrugged as well.  
"He's the Archmage of the Kirin Tor." Stated Gro'gak simply. "He'll find someone else to aid him with Suramar."  
Anathrian merely rolled his eyes at his cousin and Gro'gak. Then with a motion of his head, he pleaded Uldisian to approach him. The draenei was slightly surprised that the blood elf wanted to discuss with him personally but made no comment. He approached Anathrian to the edge of the hill, as soon as they stood shoulder to shoulder, the blood elf handed Uldisian the spyglass.  
"Towards the west." Anathrian directed where Uldisian to look, he spoke in a hush tone – only to be heard by the draenei. "That large pool of fel lava? It is where that demon rose from and killed Highlord Fordring."  
Uldisian gazed through the spyglass as per instruction while Anathrian continued to speak: "Perhaps after we sort out the dreadlord turmoil… we could locate that fiend and avenge our Highlord."  
Uldisian's eyes widen in surprise. Anathrian made no comment about the paladin order since the two of them met, and Uldisian did not even expect it. Despite being in the same order – they still served different leaders; and had different views on the ways of the Light. Uldisian certainly did not expect the blood elf to mention the (human) paladin of the Argent Crusade.  
"I did not anticipate you would bring him up." Confessed Uldisian, he talked in the same hushing tone as the blood elf; clearly Anathrian wished this discussion to be only between the two of them. "Since its formation, Blood Knights have rarely involved themselves in the Knights of the Silver Hand affairs."  
"Morale is low." Declared Anathrian in a grim tone. "I have lost too many recruits; Even Lady Liandrin is heartbroken of Fordring's death." After Uldisian finished analyzing the area, he returned the spyglass to Anathrian while he continued to speak: "I am confident putting down the fiend that killed the Highlord might unite the paladins of all origins stronger than ever."  
"I will admit… I know little of you." Uldisian said without hesitation.  
"But I did not expect to learn how… open you are, towards our order."  
The blood elf's pearl lips formed a smirk as his golden eyes looked at the paladin.  
"I suppose we will learn a lot about each other during this quest." Said Anathrian in the end.  
Neither of the paladin said anything else as their conversation was interrupted by Serenia's loud whistle:

"Listen up, everyone." ordered Serenia. "As… um." The blood elf pointed at the priestess only to realize she did not know her name.  
"Eredes." corrected the red-headed priestess.  
"Right! Eredes pointed out certain rules and we _must_ follow them if we want to succeed." She gathered every member in a circle as she spread the map in front of everyone. "We will travel east towards the beaches, where our armies proceeded with the first attack. We will locate the Alliance's crash and investigate the area. Hopefully our Alliance comrades can recognize the spies."  
"SI:7 are easy to spot, they wear the same uniform as Kathanna." Added Eredes as she motioned her head at Kathanna's blue and brown uniform with eagle made out of metal decorating the shoulderpads.  
"We should investigate inside of the airship as well." Intervened Uldisian. "Perhaps the nathrezim was among us sooner than we theorize and has caused King Varian's airship to crash on purpose."  
"The nathrezim?" questioned Kathanna.  
"It is the correct term for a dreadlord." Commented Anathrian.  
"Stay close and be on alert." Resumed Serenia. "While I am confident the demons may have abandoned this place – they could have patrols on this area as well. Pray to whatever gods or entity you believe in – and let us hope we can succeed."

* * *

When Anduin returned from visiting his mother's tombstone, he immediately headed towards the war-room to begin his day of work. He told himself he would finalize some paperwork before the meeting with Genn and the rest of the generals to discuss the events that occurred in Stormwind while Anduin was away in Dalaran City.  
Nonetheless, the moment he has entered the chamber, he found King Greymane sitting in Anduin's spot: at the end of the table, in front of the portrait of his father.  
Anduin clenched his jaw at the sight of Genn, he did not anticipate to see Genn until the meeting in the noon – but the young king was well aware why the gilnean king was present here.  
"Genn!" exclaimed Anduin, attempting to sound cheerful. "It's good see you." In truth, he was happy to see Genn well in health, despite their argument from before.  
"And you too, Anduin." Nodded Greymane; he watched Anduin close the large wooden doors behind him. "I hope your trip to Dalaran has been well."  
"It has." Replied Anduin firm, he sensed a bit of hostility in Genn's tone but has elected to ignore it. "Archmage Khadgar is positive we might push back the Legion's advance."  
Genn released a smile and stood up to allow Anduin to take his seat at the end of the table. Awkwardly Anduin sat down and without exchanging a single word with Genn, he proceeded to open one of the envelopes from the massive stack of letters and begin his work.

"I do not see your bodyguard." Remarked Genn calmly.

"_There it is_." Thought Anduin.

Anduin put aside the letter he has just opened and intertwined his fingers between both of his hands, he inhaled deeply before speaking:  
"She remained in Dalaran to work with her fellow monks." Explained Anduin calmly.  
"Anduin-"  
"Genn, if you are going to talk my relationship with Kathanna then I refuse to partake this conversation." Interrupted Anduin, he stared coldly at the old worgen. "She is a close friend of mine." He lied, unwilling to complicate this conversation. "That is it."  
"I merely wish you understand that I only mean well to you." Genn pressed his hand against his chest and gazed worryingly at the king. "And that I have _nothing_ against Kathanna as a person – she's an honorable soldier fighting, for her people; I admire that – but she _cannot_ be your future, Anduin."  
Anduin narrowed his eyes at Genn – rarely has Anduin felt anger – but Genn's word made his blood boil. He loathed the emotions he was feeling at that moment and was attempting his best to keep them sealed. But the stress and the exhaustion, together with his concern that Kathanna is away, made him say the following:  
"Kathanna _will_ be my future, if I desire so, Genn." Snapped Anduin. "And you will have no saying in this; nobody will. _I_ am the _king_ and I will be with whoever I desire."  
Genn's icy blue eyes stared coldly at Anduin but said nothing in reply. The gilnean king took in a heavy breath and rubbed his eyes. He looked clearly defeated and upset, but Anduin did not allow himself to feel guilty of Genn's state.  
"Very well." Sighed Genn. "Then all I can hope that this will not backfire for you… or that the both of you will not end up getting hurt, my boy."  
Anduin leaned in his chair and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I am no longer a child, Genn." Exhaled the king. "I can make correct decisions, and so does Kathanna." Once again Anduin found himself reaching out to the jade bracelet on his right wrist.  
Genn nodded slowly; he was unable to find anymore words. He mumbled a _"I will see you at the meeting."_ and left the chamber. Allowing Anduin to put this unpleasant conversation behind him and begin his work as a king.

* * *

It seemed the Legion has sucked everything on the Broken Shore.  
Trees were burnt, plants were turned to ashes, the skies had the ugly colors of dark grey and fel green. Even the soil next to the beach was dry.

And it was cold.

So cold, that Eredes was shivering as they walked towards the wreck. She wrapped her cream color cloak tighter around her, while regretting the choice of arriving here in her robes. If she would have known that coming to Dalaran to meet with Kathanna would mean she would embark on a mission on the Broken Shore – she would have chosen an armored set and wore trousers. Now she had to settle in her light, silver robe.

The group walked next to the beach, looking for the airship wreck in complete silence. But it was visible on their faces that they were in grave discomfort walking on these shores. The place where so many lives were lost at the hands of the Legion – including great heroes and leaders.  
This defeat was a great embarrassment for the people of Azeroth, which sadly will forever be remembered in history.

"Tell me again, Serenia." Kathanna finally interrupted the silence. She walked in front of everyone else, so she turned her head when she addressed to the blood elf. Her tone was accusing, it seemed she did not fully trust the rogue yet. "How did you learn of the dreadlord's plan?"  
"The Uncrowned learnt that the Broken Shore assault was a trap laid by the Legion." Serenia spoke without interrupting from walking. "Someone has fed Archmage Khadgar false information that all forces of the Burning Legion were gathering here." She kicked rocks as she walked. "Their intention was to kill our leaders, hoping to break our spirits and force us to retreat. Broken hearts are easier to corrupt – so the Legion intent to take advantage of our mourning and turn the Horde and the Alliance against each other. And what better way to start a war than pose as a spy and whisper lies about the opposite faction?"  
"Still…" began Eredes, while she continued to tightly grip her cloak around her. "How are you so confident this nathrezim would pose as a spy for King Wrynn? Why would the demon not attempt to corrupt your Warchief?"  
"Because it is easier to go after a naïve, barely matured boy-king rather than a previous skilled Range-General like Sylvanas Windrunner, who is centuries older _and_ experienced than him?" replied Anathrian rhetorically. Kathanna looked at Anathrian and released a dry laugh:  
"Haha, very amusing." She said sarcastically then shot a glare to the blood knight. "Remind me to punch you in the throat for insultin' my king."  
Anathrian did not let Kathanna taunt affect him; he gave her a smile which only annoyed Kathanna further. Eredes and Uldisian exchanged looks – it seemed both were… surprised at Kathanna's sudden defense. It seemed she was taking her new position at the king's bodyguard quite seriously.  
"Well…" hesitated Serenia after seeing Kathanna's reaction. "Anathrian is partially correct. It might be easier to control a young king who still mourns his father. The demon might attempt to convince the young Wrynn to go after the Horde in order to avenge his father."  
"Anduin would never do that." Stated Kathanna. "He would _never_ start a war."  
Once again, the priestess and the draenei looked at each other; Kathanna addressed to the king by his first name, which was highly uncommon. Even without the king's presence, nobody dared to use his first name. Eredes was aware that Kathanna formed a friendship with the young king but her attitude felt far too defensive. Even for a friend and a loyal servant.  
"And the fact that the biggest Alliance losses are SI:7 spies means that the dreadlord wanted to take out more spies to avoid suspicious when he poses as one." Added Gro'gak as well. Kathanna clenched her jaw; she loathed the entire concept of a dreadlord standing by Anduin's side. She would never let that happen.

"We're here." Declared Anathrian and ceased from walking when he noticed pieces of wood, metal and various material scattered on the shore and floating in the water. Bodies were spread throughout the entire wreck and since it has been weeks since the assault – the corpses began to rot and the stench was horrible.  
Kathanna sighed at the sight on front of her; it was a miracle she has survived the crash, alongside Eredes and majority of her squad. But it was still heartbreaking to see bodies of so many Alliance soldiers – even if she never knew them.  
"Let us start by aligning the bodies." Said Eredes as she took a step forward. "Kathanna and I will try to name them."

Everyone proceeded as per priestess' request, everyone paired in two as they began dragging the corpses out of the wreck and lining them up.  
The odor of the corpses was so unbearable, they tried to limit their inhaling.  
As Kathanna lifted the corpse of a young woman, alongside with Gro'gak – she could only hope that everything she is doing right now will provide a good outcome. Worse case, at least she can provide a proper burial for these soldiers.

It took the group several minutes to align all of the bodies they located in sight. The small task was heavier than they anticipated – by the end, all of them were heavily breathing and wiping away sweat.  
Eredes and Kathanna gazed down at the corpses of their fellow soldiers. The two of them began walking up and down the line of bodies, attempting to recognize the name and status of these men.  
"Those three are new recruits." Stated Kathanna as she pointed at a female and two male who were clearly same age as her. "They aren't even close to the king's inner circle."  
"And that is Lucius and Fredo." Eredes continued. "I was the one who confirmed their death papers. They were mere snipers; it is same rank as a ranger." The priestess went on her knees to examine all of the faces closer. After a short moment, she shook her head weakly: "All these men have no higher rank than a minor agent or marksman." Claimed Eredes, feeling slightly upset at their unsuccess. Serenia wiped away sweat off her forehead and looked down upon the bodies.  
"So, you haven't seen any of these men around your king?" the blood elf addressed to Kathanna. The monk shook her head in reply which made Serenia sigh in defeat.

As the group began discussing to search further in the area for corpses, Uldisian gazed towards the black waters of the sea, because of no sunrays in the area, it felt he was nearby a swamp rather than the ocean. There was no spark in the water or a soothing breeze.  
"It is likely that some corpses have drowned during the crash." Analyzed the draenei. "Perhaps our missing victim is underwater." Uldisian then turned to Gro'gak as he continued to speak: "You are a mage, am I correct? You can cast a spell to allow us to breathe underwater for several minutes."

Gro'gak's face displayed discomfort, but did not speak. Perhaps the orc had some snarky comments to say to his Alliance comrades, however – highly likely Serenia - ordered him not to speak if he did not have anything nice to say. The orc grunted and nodded at Uldisian's remark.  
"Do you truly expect we can find anything or _anyone_ in those waters?" disagreed Eredes. "It is madness."

"This entire plan is madness." Sighed Anathrian. He began removing his gauntlets. "But the draenei has a point. The Legion are cunning, they might have planned every single move – including crashing the airship nearby the water so they could easily reach out for the drowned SI:7 spy."  
"But how-" Eredes was unable to finish the sentence when she noticed both paladin's begun stripping off their armor. "… I guess the two of you are eager for a swim." Blinked the priestess. She looked at Kathanna, expecting her friend to release a sort of protest as well but the monk remained silent.

Uldisian and Anathrian stripped away their cloaks, shoulderpads, gauntlets, boots, belts and their plate chest piece. Anathrian even took off his silk vest, exposing his bare chest while Uldisian remained in his black, linen tank top. Kathanna eyed Gro'gak who remained silent and was even barely moving.  
"Orcs can't swim?" chuckled Kathanna as she looked at the mage. It was logical that the male members were in charge of diving. Gro'gak's yellow eyes narrowed and he released a grunt.  
"Someone has to stay on the shore in case they need to resurface and my magic can pull them out easier. Your tiny '_muscles'_ are useless here."  
Kathanna blinked at him and did not say anything; she taunted the orc – he insulted her in response – it was fair. She focused her eyes back on the pair of paladins who seem were ready to dive and to explore the wreck further.  
Kathanna noticed an illustration of a dragonhawk with its wink wide opened on Anathrian's right shoulder. Unlike the ordinary tattoos, which usually were done in black ink, his' had the colors of orange, gold and red and it shined brightly upon his pale skin. It was likely that the artwork was done by a skilled artist.  
"Nice ink." Complimented Kathanna. She admired those who chose to display a permanent illustration on their body, either as a symbol with a meaning behind it or merely because they like the certain tattoo; but Kathanna never dared to get one herself.  
Anathrian looked on his ink shoulder when Kathanna gave a comment on it, then he gave her a wink.  
"I can settle a nice deal for you with the inker if you desire." Smirked the blood elf. Tempted, Kathanna chuckled at him and shook her head.  
"Some other time." She declared.  
"We are ready." Uldisian addressed to the orc. Gro'gak gave a nod and opened his arms while shutting his eyes. Blue wisp began forming on his brown fingertips then it gradually was turning into liquid. In a blink of an eye, Gro'gak held two spheres of water in his hand. He swiftly directed them towards the paladins; the liquid spheres wrapped themselves around their entire head, granting them the ability to breathe and see underwater.  
"Do not stay longer than thirty minutes." Pleaded Serenia, she took a step closer to her cousin. "Use any sort spell you can cast that is able light strong enough underneath the water; we will consider that as a signal that you require aid."  
Uldisian and Anathrian saluted and immediately charged towards the water; the moment they were in range, the paladins took a large leap to dive in, leaving the rest of the group, on the dry soil.

Eredes brought her hands to her chest and clasped them together as she mumbled a prayer to the Light to bring Uldisian back safe to her.  
Kathanna stared down at the corpses of the soldiers with a heavy heart. It was saddening to see fellow warriors rotting on enemy land. It seemed like a terrible fate. But most of the militia had a horrible death – rarely did soldiers reach old age and die peacefully in their sleep.  
Looking at the view made Kathanna wonder - what will be her fate? Will she die just like these men – in agonizing pain and abandoned on a forgotten land? Or will she have the fortune to live long enough to watch her grandchildren grow and pass away holding hands with her beloved?  
The thought made Kathanna shiver.  
She exhaled and ran her fingers through her brown hair, then she lifted her eyes at Gro'gak.  
"May I ask you for a favor?" inquired Kathanna melancholic. Gro'gak silently waited for her to explain her plea before giving an answer. "Aid me in givin' these men a proper burial."

* * *

Anathrian and Uldisian resurfaced longer than anyone anticipated, fortunately – in one piece. By the time they have returned, Kathanna and the rest cremated the corpses which only made the rotting smell even worse.  
The moment the paladins were walking up to the rest of the group, Eredes unclipped her cloak and rushed towards Uldisian's side to aid him to dry off. Serenia tossed a piece of cloth to Anathrian.  
"I take it, you had no luck." Analyzed Gro'gak, judging by their disappointed expressions. Anathrian merely nodded as he continued to dry himself.  
"We have failed to locate any bodies or any supplies." Sighed Uldisian, he pulled the cloak to his face to thoroughly wipe away the salty water from his eyes and lips.  
"I told you it would be futile." Scolded Eredes.  
"It was not futile." Corrected Anathrian. "The wreck was _cleaned_ off all the bodies and supplies."  
Serenia and Kathanna's eyes widen in surprise, they shared a worrying look.  
"The Legion has gotten before us." Growled Kathanna, she angrily kicked away a rock that was next to her. Serenia crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief.  
"What do you think they are doing with the drowned bodies?" asked Gro'gak. He stood further from the group, next to the pile of ashes that once used to be the bodies of the fallen Alliance soldiers. The orc approached the group to heard Serenia clearer as she spoke:  
"What if they are not drowned? What if the demons took the soldiers _before_ they died?" theorized the blood elf.  
"You think the Legion has taken them as prisoners?" Anathrian said while throwing back the piece of cloth Serenia has given to him and begun putting back on his upper armor plate.  
"It would be logical." Agreed Eredes. "Perhaps there are certain steps a dreadlord has to take in order to steal someone's appearance."  
"Or break them into submitting themselves to the demon army and act as spies – without wasting the powers of a dreadlord to pose as a spy." Said Gro'gak while gripping his staff and stared at the ground, thinking of more theorizes.  
"It is plausible." Serenia exhaled, then the blood elf begun pacing in small circles while thinking of their next move.  
"The Legion is always two steps ahead of us, isn't it?" sighed Eredes in defeat. She attempted to wipe away some of the dust of her robes but it seemed the dirt has already settled on the material.  
A tired, powerless silent fell on the group. Everyone stared emptily on whatever view they gazed upon. Kathanna was becoming anxious; she did not expect this mission to be easy but she certainly did not expect to reach a dead end within the first hours of it. She started to regret not returning with Anduin to Stormwind City – if the dreadlord succeeds in any sort of way – it will be her fault.  
"If we intend to keep on sulking…" Anathrian broke the silence. "Can we at least move away from this _horrible_ smell of rotten corpses?"

* * *

The meeting with the military superiors took longer than Anduin has anticipated. Everyone present gave a detailed update on the events that have occurred during Anduin's time in Dalaran. The general overview was quite positive and many generals were confident that the Burning Legion will be defeated in no time.  
Since the meeting, Anduin and Genn haven't exchange a single word and the young king spend the rest of the day in the throne room, without wandering of Greymane's whereabouts.  
Thaldrin was often by Anduin's side, which brought little comfort to the king – he felt quite lonely without Kathanna's presence. He was gotten used to having his champion by his side at all time quite swiftly.

At the end of the day, Anduin intended to collect some unread reports from the war-room and finish going over them in his chamber.  
When he entered in the war-room however, he found Thaldrin and Matthias Shaw standing next to the table; a map of the Broken Isles was laid down on the wooden surface.  
"Your Majesty." Greeted the worgen with a small bow. Matthias followed Thaldrin's action and bowed as well.  
"Is everything alright?" inquired the king, taken by surprised to see the SI:7 leader and the wandering warrior together.

They exchanged looks at Anduin's question. It seemed like they hesitated to give an answer.  
"We did not wish to say anything until we were strongly confident…" began Shaw. "But my scouts have sent me reports have another Pillar of Creation has be located in Stormheim." The Spymaster pointed at the east side of the map, Anduin approach the table to have a better view of Shaw's description. "And we have learnt that the Horde's Warchief is _personally_ gathering her forces to claim the pillar."  
"We fear that Sylvanas Windrunner intends to use the pillar for a different reason rather than battling the Burning Legion." Stated Thaldrin bitterly. Anduin's brows furrowed at that sentence.  
"While I understand Sylvanas Windrunner is… _complicated_ – that is a strong accusation." Said Anduin, but goosebumps were forming on his skin at the thought of the Horde using an ancient artifact for their own reasons.

He has experience with that.

"This is why we hesitated to bestow for information upon you, my King." Apologized Shaw. "We are waiting for my spy's confirmation."  
"Nonetheless," Thaldrin took a step forward. "If that is the case, we should prepare our forces to stop the Horde for getting that artifact."  
"Attacking the Horde on neutral territory will cause the eruption of a war." Stated Anduin coldly. "I will not allow it – even if your spies are correct, there must be another solution to stop the Warchief from making a mistake."  
"Sylvanas Windrunner is the reason we are in this state, Your Majesty." Insisted Thaldrin. "If the Horde had not prematurely retreat at the Broken Shore… we could've stop ended the Legion right there and then."  
Anduin took in a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. That was quite troubling news. News he did not have strength for. He pressed his lips against each other and waved his hand at Thaldrin and Shaw.  
"Let us discuss this in the morning." Ordered the king as he walked towards the pile of envelops. He took a large stack in his hand and began heading to the door. As he opened it, Anduin stop mid-step when he heard Thaldrin addressing to him:  
"Meditate on it, Your Majesty." Said the worgen calmly. "Your father might still be with us – if it wasn't for Sylvanas Windrunner."


End file.
